em
by ellie'semily
Summary: lalala
1. 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the amount of time it took for this to update, I've been super busy**** Hope you all had a good Christmas/new year. Hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little choppy and might not make much sense right now but bare with it- it should work out soon...hopefully...Enjoy!**

Ultraviolet-Chapter 4

"Finn! I fucking swear to god, tell me why you hate each other so much?!" he was still being hesitant, and quite frankly it was annoying me to no end. He just continued to sit in the passenger seat looking around cautiously as if he was waiting for some kind of monster to jump out on him. He reached over and locked the doors whilst I sat in the driver's seat, waiting for answers.

"I'm not driving until I get some god damn answers!"  
He shuddered a little and burst out with it.  
"He's crazy!"  
"Um...Finn? That's a little vague, don'tcha think? Now how about you give me some real answers?!"  
"He's just-he's really, really weird. I dunno, we were in the gym..."  
I paused and waited for him to continue his story which he had no intention of finishing any time soon without a little push in the right direction.  
"...you were in the gym?"

"Oh! Um, we we're in the gym earlier, just me and him. He was-h-he was boxing."  
I almost flailed right there and then, images started popping into my head un-intentionally of sweaty angry masculine Blaine...I had to shake myself out of it in order for me to catch the rest of Finn's mumbles. "He- I wasn't even looking at him! He was angry about something and his punches were making the punch bag nearly fall off the hinges!" Finn protested, I half wondered what Blaine could have been so angry about. "He asked me what I was looking at and he looked like he was about to kill someone, he had like-really dark black, angry eyes" He bit his lip in worry, continuously looking round with caution. "He looked evil-o-or possessed, or something" he bit his lip and glanced at the steering wheel.

"Can we leave now please?"  
I just nodded silently, reaching down to make the car roar to life, even the sound of the purring engine made Finn jump out of his skin; I considered laughing at him and telling him to stop worrying so much, but I saw his face and realised the sincerity of the situation. Finn was never scared of anything, regardless of his height; he never let anyone look down on him, in fact he is quite protective of both me and Rachel at times.

The majority of the rest of the drive was spent in silence. I refused to believe that any of this was a big deal, I mean so what? Blaine looked at Finn and got a little angry when he realised he was staring at him, that isn't as bad as Finn was making out. I decided that there must be more to the story than that, something my brother wasn't telling me. For now though, I refused to believe it was anything serious, and if it came to confrontation between Blaine and Finn, we would cross that bridge when we came to it. For now though, I tried to focus on the road instead of drooling over a supposedly shirtless Blaine angrily slamming his fists into the punch bag, imagining how the muscles in his arms must roll and tense whilst the emotion of pure rage and anger was permanently printed on his face.

_The light was unbearably bright; it burned through my flesh and continuously flashed, hypnotising and slow. Images gradually began to piece together, though only in small moments of time, between the flashes of the burning light, different scenes began to register in my view. The first, a crowded hallway in McKinley. The second, Finn's bedroom. The third, an unknown room. The fourth, my basement converted bedroom._ _The images began to flash quicker now, almost merging together before they came to a complete halt, and my vision was frozen on the first image of the hallway. I was vaguely aware of the passing people in front of me whilst I stood at my locker, but my attention was immediately drawn to a certain spot, and my head was almost glued in position, not allowing my gaze to be diverted. I realised at once that in the spot I was looking at, a pair of dark eyes were staring right back at me, boring into mine. Before I could piece anything together, the second scene played in my mind and I was walking into my front door, and up to Finn's room. My feet were bare, strange, I could of sworn I had just come home from school...ignoring the bizarre thoughts, I stared down at my feet as they dragged my body up the stairs and faced me in front of Finn's white bedroom door. My head was forced upwards to look at my hand that reached towards the handle; I entered his room without knocking only to see my older brother asleep on the bed, although his chest wasn't quite moving. Stepping closer, I found that nothing was quite the way it seemed, things were out of place in his room, almost as if someone had been inside and moved things around. Finn had black marks all over his face and down his arms, he looked __**burnt. **__I had a few seconds to realise that imprinted on one side of his face was a long handprint, fingers that spread across his face and fingernails that had dug in, charcoal coloured prints, looking as though they had smothered him whilst he lay there, peaceful and innocent. I barely had a chance to register anything before the third scene swung around and I was catapulted into this small box-like room, the walls of which were closing in on me, my throat getting much more tighter and drier as I struggled to breath. My hands clasped to my throat as I was engulfed in the vastly disappearing walls, only to fall into darkness, also falling back into the familiar scene of my bedroom. There was no light, as it was expected, I was tucked into bed and trying to get to sleep when my door swung open at the top of my stairs, I could see the rectangle of light from my bed, and I watched as a figure stepped into the spotlight, making its way down the stairs tortuously slow. In a fluid movement so fast I didn't even realise it had happened, the dark figure was at the end of my bed, glowing red eyes staring right at me threatening to slash open my skin and rip me apart shred by shred. It lifted a hand and I recognised the fingers matched the same handprints that were tattooed on my brother's face mere moments ago. All of a sudden it was jumping towards me, reaching for my face with its long sharp fingernails, crimson eyes turning even darker as I screamed. The vision of darkness came just as quickly, I had a feeling I had been punched or passed out, that would explain the soaring thumping pain I felt in my head and the wetness I felt dripping down my face. My screams from earlier still echoed in the room and I wondered absent-mindedly where the demon-like creature had scarpered off to. I let the sound of my own screams fill my ears as I slipped into unconsciousness, a silky voice whispering my name at the last instance "Kurt", I fell into a deep abyss. All fears gone, replaced with silence..._

I awoke in a cold sweat, shivering and shaking in my room, what the hell was that? I jolted upwards and snapped my eyes to the end of my bed immediately. _No, don't be silly Kurt, there is no demon in your room..._ I shifted uncomfortably in my bed and the images of Finn from my nightmare began to fill my mind. _Shit, what if... _I half-ran to my step-brother's bedroom, clasping the handle and pushing the door until I saw him hanging off the bed on his back, mouth wide open and snoring as per usual. I couldn't help but smile to myself at that image, _he's such a typical boy_ I shook my head and trudged back to my room, it seemed to be colder than before as I clambered down the stairs, but I decided it was probably because I had rushed out of the warmth of my bed to check my brother hadn't been eaten alive or something like that. I rolled my eyes and climbed back in to bed, my alarm clock reading 3:34 AM. I impatiently waited for sleep to come, but my mind was oddly fixated on my surreal nightmare as the thoughts floated around my head. Why was it so out of the blue? And why was Finn involved? Surely it couldn't be-no...It couldn't have been anything to do with Blaine, could it? I laughed at myself, _Kurt just shut up, Blaine is __not__ a demon._ Just the mention of his name inside my head had triggered a whole dreamy obsessive swirl of memories of his perfect face, unusual style, loud music and his rough, sex-god voice.

Why is life so hard? Seriously? I would've thought that Karofsky would back off by now, especially after the little scene that Blaine caused, he was obviously embarrassed that someone had finally stood up to him; but why the hell was he still being a complete and utter idiot? I rubbed my hand on the increasing ache that was beginning to appear on the back of my shoulder from the contact with the hard metal of the lockers. The bell for class had already gone, but my locker was directly next to my first class, so I didn't make any move to rush into English. I kept the door of my locker open for a little while longer, my gaze diverted to the pictures that were stuck into corners of the metal frame. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I reminisced to myself. Turning around to find the corridors empty, I decided it was time to get to class, hitching the strap of my messenger bag on my shoulder a little higher and trying to contain the wince that was caused by the pain that still throbbed; an annoying reminder of the encounter with my bully just a few minutes ago as he passed, shoving me forcefully before strutting around the corner, followed by a gang of jocks.

The silence in the hallway reminded me further that I needed to get myself to class where I would be continuously annoyed by Puckerman, who would obviously carry on with his usual routine of daydreaming for half of the lesson and then nudging me when he came back to reality, confused and asking what the hell we had to do. Not that I ever listen to Mrs Stone anyway, there's no point considering; One, I probably know half of it already, and Two, I can't even understand her incoherent mumbles that constitute as an 'explanation' to the work we've been set, Three, I mostly spent the majority of the lesson daydreaming about Blaine anyway...

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud yawn and the ringing of electric guitars and drum solos, screaming that barely represented singing that was bleeding from a pair of headphones; and the click of heels as Blaine Anderson's boot clad feet trudged down the empty hallways. It's ridiculous how quickly my heart beat fastened at just the sound of his familiar yet dreadful music which represented the boy I had been ogling for the past few days. He lifted his tired gaze to my frozen figure, I was stood contemplating whether to greet him or walk away shamefully into class with my tail between my legs. A lazy, friendly smile dragged up the corners of his mouth before he yawned again and came to a stop outside a classroom, glancing sideways into the window, of which I assumed was his class. Instead of walking in as I thought he would, he turned on his heels and began to walk in my direction.

He couldn't seem to stop yawning and I noticed the deep circles under his eyes as he got closer, I wondered idly why he was always so late to school and why he always seemed to be so tired all the time. I watched shyly as he turned the dial once on his locker and then slammed his fist on the lock, making it spring open; I'd seen him do that strange locker opening sequence before and wondered why he got the unfortunate dodgy locker. Realising I must look incredibly stupid just stood staring at him as he rifled through his bag and then reached into his locker, I turned on the spot and took a few steps, reaching for the handle of my classroom door.

"Mornin Kurt"  
I turned before opening the door, eyebrows raised as Blaine nodded his head lazily at me, his adorable sleepy smile tugging at his lips again before he turned back to his locker, releasing a loud yawn that echoed down the hall. And although Ididn't get enough sleep last night (due to my horrible and confusing nightmare)-I clearly wasn't the _only _one.  
"Good morning Blaine" I smiled, blushing slightly for no reason whatsoever. I inwardly cursed myself for being so shy around him. He looked as though he was about to say something but whatever that was, was soon interrupted by yet another yawn as he groaned and let his head fall forward, resting his forehead on the cool metal. "I see someone didn't get much sleep last night" I chuckled nervously, unsure of what else to say to break the silence.

"Mhm" he agreed, before turning his head slightly to look in my direction, still resting on the lockers.  
"Who invented school?" he groaned before pulling his head away and closing his locker tentatively without locking it.

"Erm," I tried to come up with some sort of coherent answer, confusing myself in my head and over-thinking things, I don't know who the hell invented school!? Is he joking or does he want a serious answer? "I don't know, sorry" Oh god, I am so hopelessly confused and in-experienced when it comes to boys. I bit my lip hopelessly and lifted my gaze to his.

He looked at me with a bewildered expression for a second before scoffing and I watched as a huge smile lit up his face. "I didn't expect you to" he slammed his fist on his locker to close it and zipped up his bag before tossing it over his shoulder casually. "But whoever did invent it, he's a fucking asshole"

I nearly flailed at the boy cursing in his incredibly sexy ragged and rough voice, but I seemed to reply with a squeaky laugh.

"So..." he continued and I couldn't help but wish I could spend all day with this angel, I just wanted to talk about everything and anything with him-I wanted to _know _him. "Finn Hudson's your step-brother, right?" I noticed how his gaze tightened and his voice hardened slightly and I shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Uh yeah, ha- funny how that works out, huh?" I answered awkwardly and wondered why the hell I even _bothered_ talking to this insanely hot guy, who was currently, dressed in-_hello?_ The tightest jeans in the freaking _world_ and a dark scruffy t-shirt that had some sort of rock band (I assumed)'s name printed on it, accompanied with his trademark worn leather jacket. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then laughed without humour.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much" he shrugged, and then smiled as I shrugged my shoulders back in return at him and offered him my kindest most clueless smile when I was stuck for words on what to say.

"Well, I better get to class I suppose" he stated glumly, rolling his eyes (something that I do quite often, _we are obviously soul mates_, no Kurt, just shut up and stop getting ahead of yourself here) "If I wanna stay in this school without getting kicked out then I guess I should start getting to lessons a little earlier" he shrugged his shoulders again and licked his lips. I tried my hardest not to dwell on the tantalizing way his pink wet tongue swiped quickly over his plump lips-mm, _I wonder what boys' lips taste like_...

"Plus I don't wanna keep you from your lessons," he continued, smiling slightly as he realised I had gotten distracted. I lowered my head a little to cover the blush that came with the embarrassment of being caught staring at Blaine's lips. Blaine's fucking perfect kissable lips. "Although you already seem to be waltzing in late all the time in history class" he grinned at me. I realised we always seemed to arrive at Mr. Shepherd's door at the same time each morning that we had History, regardless of how late we both were, and we would both stand in the doorway being shouted at for 5 minutes and rolling our eyes at him until he shut up and continued with the actual lesson.

"Yeah well that teacher hates me anyway, I might as well take up the opportunity to piss him off" I stated nonchalantly, he seemed shocked at my language, but then a wicked grin crept up onto his face as he nodded understandingly, winked and then patted my shoulder. I would have totally been screaming inside at his _fucking wink,_ if I hadn't been too focused on trying not to wince too noticeably because the pain from Karofsky's shove was really starting to kick in. Blaine didn't seem to notice though as he pulled his huge headphones back over one ear which were still screaming as he yawned again, smiling sleepily at me and raising a hand to wave cutely goodbye (which made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy) before making his way back to his classroom and wrenching the door open. I could vaguely make out the sound of Mr. Schuester's voice rising at Blaine before the door swung shut and I prepared myself for the abuse from _my _teacher as I reached for the door handle hesitantly.

_

"I don't know Kurt, I just don't think I need a man at the minute" Mercedes was innocently trying to shrug off the fact that she was hopelessly lonely when it came to boys, of course-I was too, but I was trying to sort out Mercedes' love life without drawing attention to my non-existent one...

"Come on! We both know how lonely you are, what about that Anthony guy that you were talking to in class the other day?" I suggested, moving along the lunch line and letting the lunch lady pile some disgusting looking slop onto my plate. I looked over to Mercedes who was eyeing the tots, her grin growing bigger as she tried to block out my questions. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, walking away holding on to my tray as I left her asking for more tots from the lunch lady. Something caught my eye from across the canteen hall, a group of red-jacketed jocks walking in a huddle towards an occupied table in the far corner. They approached the flirty cheerleaders and many began to mingle with each other, most of the coupled pairings kissing sloppily and almost sucking each other's faces off whilst others just sat close or cheerleaders sat on the football players laps. Yet there was one jock on his own, he looked sort of angry just staring off into the distance; hovering around the table and looking glumly and aimlessly around the canteen. Dave Karofsky.

"Hey Kurt, where did you go? I was talking and you just walked off, boo!" I was vaguely aware of Mercedes who was stood next to me now, holding her tray next to mine, she must have followed my direction of view because she was now sighing and linking her arm into mine and pulling me softly away, diverting my gaze from the lonely angered and somewhat troubled jock.

Too busy engrossed in my over-analysing of karofsky's mood, I managed to bump into someone, clipping their shoulder with my tray, I looked up, wincing slightly in hope that it wasn't a jock...Phew. Wait, hold on a second-was that...Oh. Fuck.

"Oh, hey Kurt" Blaine smiled his gorgeous breath-taking fucking perfect smile at me, he looked less tired than earlier, and a little more laid back as he balanced a tray on one hand and held his beaten up old black notebook in the other, his bag strap falling slightly down the arm of his leather jacket.

"Hey" I blushed nervously-why the hell does this boy always cause this reaction from me? Every single time. I was aware of Mercedes nudging me slightly to remind me to carry on the conversation instead of daydreaming, "Um, so what are you uh, doing here?" _What?! That's the best thing you could come up with?!_ My brain was screaming at me, reminding me of things I already knew. _Shut the fuck up _I inwardly hissed before lifting my embarrassed gaze back to Blaine who had lifted an eyebrow and a smirk was set on his lips.

"Um, well...this _is_ the canteen?" he let out an almost nervous chuckle before looking me up and down, taking a messy bite of his apple and then twirling on his heels on the smooth floor, beginning to walk away. He turned to take one last look at me before his lips rose into an almost seductive smile and spun his tray around on his fingertips, calling casually back over his shoulder "Later Kurt"

I had been in shock (and embarrassment) ever since he first opened his mouth to greet me, but now I was somehow frozen or stuck to the floor- Despite the sound of Mercedes squealing beside me, all other sounds had disappeared as I watched Blaine walk away; stuffing the rest of his lunch in his pockets or compartments in his bag and dumped his tray on the side before leaving the canteen, backpack straps hanging low on his elbows as he attacked the apple with his teeth.

"Oh-my-god" Mercedes was gasping, gripping onto my biceps and shaking me silly until I broke out from my hazy daydream. "He was _totally_ checking you out, Kurt!"

"What? Don't-what, Mercedes! No he was _not_!" I spluttered helplessly, but she just chose to ignore me and dragged me to the glee club's table, forcing me down into a seat whilst I remained in shock.

"Jesus, Kurt-are you blind?! Of _course_ he was!" she was shaking me again, realising that whatever she said I simply wouldn't allow myself to believe it-admittedly I didn't know much about boys, and Mercedes probably knew a lot more than me even though neither of us had had boyfriends before; but that didn't stop me from not believing a single word she was saying to me.

"Of course who was what?" Quinn questioned as she sat down next to Santana and Artie.

"Kurt was only just getting eye fucked by the new guy!"

"Mercedes!" I protested, Blaine was _not_ 'eye fucking' me... and even if he was-which he wasn't then I wouldn't dwell on it...it probably meant nothing...

"Really? My little gay is growing up! He got his first eye fuck from a guy! Yay! I'm so proud I might just start crying proud mama tears!" Santana clapped her hands, pretended to wipe her eyes and smiled waay too much at me whilst I sunk into the chair and hung my head.

"He was not _eye fucking _me! He just looked at me!" I looked down, spearing my food with my fork.

"Hold up-who even is this guy?" Artie decided to join in, holding up a hand like he always did when he 'preached'.

"Blaine Anderson" I mumbled.

Suddenly the table fell silent, even Tina and Mike had stopped their own conversation at the mention of his name and Puck had pulled off his headphones and was looking at me strangely. I looked around cautiously, all eyes were on me, and Santana's were especially boring into mine with narrowed eyes and an investigative expression.

"You're friends with Anderson?"

"Um, yeah-I guess you could call us friends"

"Hold up-are you fucking? Cause if you're not frie-"

"No!" I interrupted before she could go any further, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Well, if you aren't fuck buddies then why else would Anderson be friends with you?" Santana wondered aloud, tilting her head slightly and waiting for my answer.

"W-well, I don't know-we just talk. He stood up to Karofsky for me when he was bullying me in class the other day" I mumbled, what the hell did they expect me to say? To be quite honest I had no clue why the most gorgeous guy in school stopped to talk to _me_, and why the hell he protected me so much; I mean I barely even know him, so why is he so persistent?

"Hmm..." Santana let her gaze drift to Puck's as they held the same wondering expression, Puck shook his head and shrugged his shoulders after a while and Santana turned back to me. "Well, if he _was_ eye fucking you then firsts of all, you are _very _fucking lucky" I blushed harder if that was even possible. I felt silly for getting so reactive over all of this, but I couldn't help but swoon every time I pictured his perfect face in my mind. "Second, what the hell did you do to have the school's resident badass following you like a lost puppy?"

"School's resident badass?" I lifted an eyebrow, not quite believing my ears.

"Oh come on Hummel, catch up. Yesterday he slushied Karofsky, he shows up late to every fucking lesson without apology, he told Mr. Schue to 'chill the fuck out' this morning. As far as badasses go, he's number one, even above Puck."

"Hey!" Puck protested from the corner, folding his arms.

"Well would _you_ get on the wrong side of the curly haired midget?" Santana folded her arms in return, glancing at Puck.

"Uhm-no I guess not," Santana was smirking at Puck's weakness like it was some sort of game. "I mean look at him! I saw him boxing after school yesterday and he was like an animal! He's a hard dude!" Puck protested in return.

"That's true-he was completely out of control. Something must have pissed him off for him to punch that hard" Mike joined in, nodding in agreement with Puck.

All of this was just too much to process, and my earlier conversation with Finn was still lingering my mind when Puck mentioned seeing Blaine box. _How come everyone got to see him boxing except for me?_ I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. And what the fuck- Blaine _slushied Karofsky_!? I refused to believe that, maybe Blaine was badder than I originally thought; and it was turning me on like hell. I squirmed in my chair and tried to push the thoughts of Blaine to the back of my mind just as the bell went. I tried to stand without drawing attention to the obvious bulge in my pants, and took a detour before class to the bathroom to re-arrange myself.

I was stuck behind a gossiping group of slowly walking cheerleaders that I couldn't get past to head to the bathroom. I sighed and decided that I would just be late to class as usual, it was only French-and I knew everything in that class already. Some of the cheerleaders' conversation begin to drift into my hearing range, it wasn't really eavesdropping if I couldn't escape from listening-was it?

"So are you going to Club Dagger tonight? I heard there's a new band in town, and my cousin says that every guy in the band is single apart from one-and apparently they're all drop dead _gorgeous_" a blonde girl was handing a girl with brown hair some sort of purple leaflet with the details of the club on and the names, dates, and times of the bands that would be playing that night.  
"What's the name of the band?" the brunette girl questioned, squinting at the list of band names.

"I think it's War- something, I dunno, warblers? Or..."

I watched the brunette scan the list of names, before prodding at one with her finger and suggesting a name, "Dalton warbler rejects?"

"Yeah! That's it"

I managed to push past them eventually, leaning my side onto the bathroom door and entering, looking around to check for anyone before reaching into my jeans and attempting to re-arrange the stupid bulge that was seemingly refusing to disappear.

After a quick stop to the toilets, (realising the bulge simply wasn't leaving anytime soon) I just whined and dragged myself to class with my head hanging. _Oh shit, Blaine is in my next class-fuck fuck fuck! _My realisation made me walk faster, hopefully I could beat Blaine to class-that wouldn't be hard considering he was always late. I swung around the door frame only to notice that class hadn't even properly started yet; although no one was sat at their desks, probably because the teacher hadn't arrived yet. A group of cheerleaders were sat on tables talking about something, in fact there seemed to be quite a lot of groups of people sat on tables and chairs talking eagerly to each other..._did I miss something?_

I walked around the cheerleaders to my seat, noticing that _fuck_, Blaine was already there, lounging lazily on his chair, and feet spread out in front of him, ankles crossed whilst he drummed his pen onto his black beaten notebook. He wore an entertained grin on his face as he listened to other's conversations. I avoided eye contact with him because of the growing problem in my jeans that had _definitely_ increased from noticing the way Blaine's ripped t-shirt was drooping just right...showing lots of his tanned skin just perfectly while he just sat there with his stupid little perfect smirk on his face...

I collapsed into my seat, also picking up on everyone's conversations around me. Almost every conversation I heard seemed to involve this new band in some way, shape or form. Everyone was talking about it, and I couldn't help but notice how insanely big Blaine's grin was, how was it not taking up his whole face? Miss Ashley finally arrived and began to drone on about some kind of artistic nonsense that I wasn't even bothered about. Art was not one of my strongest subjects shall we say... the closest thing to an 'artistic masterpiece' I have ever done is two stickmen holding hands underneath a smiley sun and a crayola coloured heart...

Miss eventually let us go, reminding us that we had Art first lesson tomorrow, _yaaay_ I sarcastically cheered inside my head. I'm beginning to wonder why I ever chose Art as an option. I filed out of class, taking my normal routes to my next lesson to avoid the jocks, and sat through another lesson daydreaming of Blaine. Everyone was talking about this club in that lesson too, I was getting fed up of hearing about it until the end of day bell finally rang and I dragged myself to glee club, only to collapse in the nearest chair possible. I enjoyed the few seconds of silence as I realised I was the first one there, letting my eyes droop closed until I heard the sound of footsteps and Santana's voice fill the room.

"-I'm jus sayin, there might be some hot looking dudes at this club, and I'm all for hooking up with one of those sexy band members"

I groaned internally. _What the hell is so special about this god damn club?!  
_  
"I don't know Santana," Mercedes voice replied as the footsteps got closer to me, I heard them sink into the chairs around me and Tina must have noticed how I curled up on the chair; because when I opened my eyes to find her sitting next to me, she reached out to lift my legs and place them on her lap, whilst Mercedes did the same to my head, neither of them taking their eyes away from the conversation. I let my eyes close again, just listening to their voices as I lay horizontally across Tina and Mercedes. "I just think we're already losers, and from the amount of talk I've heard around school today about this place, it sounds to me like the whole school is going, even the cheerleaders and the jocks." She continued.

I felt myself stiffen at the last word, I had no idea _why_ but just the thought of Karofsky made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Mercedes must have noticed my discomfort as she absent-mindedly began to stroke her palms along my biceps in attempt to calm me. I heard more footsteps and the sound of squeaky wheels approach and decided that the rest of the glee club had arrived without me even opening my eyes to see them.

"Oh who cares, we'll be too drunk to notice-its about time us 'losers' had some fun around here!"

"Oh are you talking about Club Dagger's band opening night tonight?" of course it would be Puck, here to back Santana up and persuade people to come along.

"Yeah! These losers are trying to find themselves excuses not to come along"

I opened my eyes to see Puck narrowing his eyes at us, before turning to me and prodding me in the side. Puck and I had become quite a bit closer than we used to be, recently, it was nice to be friends with 'one of the boys' especially when Puck didn't mind sticking up for me for anything (not that I needed protecting mind you, I have my own personal bodyguard for that) I resisted waggling my eyebrows and began to wriggle when Puck continued poking me.  
"Oi Hummel, don't think you're getting out of this-we need to find you a man"

"He's already got a man, he's fucking Anderson remember?" Santana chimed in, causing me to sit straight up in my seat, leaning forward past Tina to glare at her.

"We aren't fucking each other!" I tried not to blush, but everyone else in the club had turned to listen to our conversation, staring at my face.

"Yeah yeah, well, anyway-what if Anderson is at this little club tonight eh? He'll probably turn up and start drinking, you can wait until he's completely out of it and then you can interrupt for some kind of hot gay grinding session on the dance floor with him"  
I was so so soo grateful for Mr. Schue to walk in at that moment, effectively cutting off whatever else Santana was planning to say. I still felt the heat building in my cheeks from thinking of me and Blaine 'grinding' into each other on the dance floor, and I had to admit, it did seem pretty hot. I'd come to realise how vivid my imagination could actually be this past week, I mean, first these obsessive dreams, and isn't it enough that I can't keep my mind off him during lessons either? Now I could just imagine, Blaine stood there underneath the pulsing lights looking fucking stunning in his ripped clothes and leather jacket, staring at me with those gorgeous dark and lustful, hazel eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat coming from the doorway as Mr. Schue droned on interrupted me from my wild imagination.

However, I didn't have to imagine for too long because surely enough, the very same boy was soon stood directly in front of me. Others turned to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe, clad in the tightest jeans in the world hugging his toned legs, ripped material drooping down from his shirt and scratched rough leather sleeves rolled up to his elbows over the top. He was the pure image of sex, and some sort of hint of rock and roll. He wore an obvious smirk on his face at interrupting Mr. Schuester, according to Santana, he and Blaine had not seen eye to eye recently in their Spanish class...Anyway, I tried to ignore the way his grin didn't falter, and how his eyes scanned our crowd of misfits before locking with mine, his grin only growing larger.

"Erm, what do you want Blaine? I'm trying to teach here, isn't it enough that you interrupt my lessons that you have to interrupt my glee club too?"

"Relax old man," Blaine gritted his teeth slightly, pulling out some kind of toothpick to chew on before continuing, his eyes still locked with mine. "I aint here to see you" He glared quickly at the teacher before turning his attention back to me, his eyes looked hungry and lustful, I could see them glowing with want from over the classroom. "I'm here for Kurt" he finally admitted, shifting his shoulder slightly from where it leaned uncomfortably on the wooden door frame and throwing his toothpick on the floor out in the hallway somewhere. _Wait, me? ME? Am I dreaming?_ Every head turned to me, and then back to Blaine, then back to me again. I could practically _feel_ Mercedes bouncing next to me on her chair, Santana raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

Before I knew it, Finn was springing to his feet, being the over-protective brother he is.  
"No! Mr. Schue, don't let him talk to Kurt! He's nothing but trouble" The clumsy giant protested.

I was sure I heard Blaine growl from where he was stood, averting his gaze to Finn, "You aren't his mother you know, relax sweetie, I'm not gonna steal him away" Blaine smirked and earned a few chuckles from the group, I guessed they were most likely to be from Santana and Puck. Finn just sat back in his seat, a little shocked and I let my eyes wander to Mr. Schue who was stood with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Mr. Schue?" I asked, biting my lip.

He contemplated, looking between me and Blaine and then sighed. "Fine, go on, but not for long Kurt-we have a new assignment that we need to go through" he tapped his foot almost impatiently, already glancing at the clock as I sprung to my feet to join a grinning Blaine in the door way. He leaned over me (oh my god I almost died from the pure smell of sex that dripped off him) to pull the door handle closed before turning back to me, a smile on his face still.

"Hey" he sighed, looking happy to finally get me alone.  
"Hi" I laughed, crinkles appearing in the corners of my eyes. I was desperately trying to not seem bothered about all of this, but in all honesty...I was freaking out. I mean, what did Blaine want? Why had he come to glee club after school just to talk to _me?_ What could have been so important that he just had to talk to me about it?

"You okay? Your little glee club gets a little protective in there" he laughed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I have quite a few protective friends" I didn't even realise what I'd said before it came tumbling out of my mouth-and Blaine had seemed to catch on, if the way he was looking at me curiously was any indication. I just held my breath and smiled helplessly until he laughed and shook his head.

"That's good then. Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm stealing you from glee club, ey?"

"Uhm yeah, that was my first question" I laughed nervously.

"Well," he took a step forward, (I almost died) "I was wondering, you see-there's this new club opening tonight, I don't know whether you've heard about it?"

"How could I _not_ hear about it? the whole school seems to be talking about it" he grinned that silly adorable little smile he had printed on his face in Art class earlier when he was eavesdropping and I felt my knees threatening to buckle and collapse.

"Well you see, I'm kind of...going, tonight. Um, with a few friends. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me there, maybe get a few drinks or something..? I dunno. I mean if you aren't busy-or..." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pockets to make it seem like he wasn't bothered. His eyes were fixed on his feet as he scuffed his shoe against the unpolished floor.

I tried to hide the fact that I was literally about to explode into fits of either giggles, screams or cries in any second now. But-being the mature young adult I am (yeah right) I held it in, and pretended to think about it for a minute, acting as though I had _tons_ of stuff to do on a Friday night and I was simply mentally scanning my diary before squeaking out a tiny "sure".

If the un-faltering 100 watt smile he lifted his head and shone in my direction was any indication that he was pleased, I don't know what was. We laughed together nervously before he continued.

"Well, you can bring some of your mates if you like; I'm bringing some of mine from my...old school. It would be cool if we could meet up" he smiled and swung his bag round from his shoulders, unzipping it and pulling out a familiar purple leaflet I had saw the cheerleaders showing to each other after lunch earlier on today. He smiled a little shyly before pressing it into my hand.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring some of my friends." I took the letter and wondered absent-mindedly how the hell I had gotten this far without screaming.

"Well the details of the club and all the bands that are playing are on here" He came to stand next to me, both of us blushing as our shoulders brushed when he reached an arm out to point to the list of band names, **Dalton warbler rejects **standing out in bold above all of the bands.

"That Dalton one is a new band in town, I've heard they're pretty good" the boy shrugged and smirked to himself. I just nodded to him before glancing back down to the leaflet when he took a step back to stand opposite me, where he was before.

"So you'll come? Tonight at 8?" he asked hopefully, I swore I could have seen him bouncing on his feet just a little.

"Yeah definitely, see you at 8" I breathed out, fingers curling around the paper flier.

"Awesome" he replied breathily, he directed a thumb over his shoulder "Well I best be going but uh, yeah well, um...see ya" he said almost awkwardly before winking at me over his shoulder and walking slowly away down the corridor.

I waited until he was completely around the corner before squealing and jumping around, flapping my arms like some sort of deranged fangirl. After a minute of freaking out, I realised it was almost the end of glee club anyway, but I walked back inside to find everyone chatting (Santana still trying to persuade people to go to club dagger). Most eyes were on me as I drifted towards the group, dropping down into the empty seat next to Santana, looking around slowly before taking a deep breath and looking at the Latina to my left.

"I'm in"

**A/N: Ta daaaaaa! Do you get what's happening yet? I sorta hinted a lot this chapter...but don't worry if you haven't figured it out yet. I should have the next chapter up soonish...but I'm still working on Something Beautiful too so I'll have to alternate between the two, plus I have two important GSCE exams this week that I need to revise for (eek!). Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts/comments!:)**


	2. 5 - LOL

**A/N: Hey everybody! Okay so I just thought I'd let you know that I had so much fun writing this chapter ha ha! And I reaaaaally hope you like it...p.s. sorry for being a pain in the neck and making you wait for such a long time but meh, I wanted this chapter to be perfect, also I made it a little longer than the previous ones so..yeah..enjoy!**

Ooh! Also! Quick sidenote: thank you to those who pointed out my quite obvious mistake last chapter early enough that I could edit it before anyone else read it-just shows how clumsy I am! Thanks again guys!

Ultraviolet-Chapter 5**  
**

You would have thought that considering I have enough clothes to last me about three lifetimes, I could find something at least half-decent to wear to the club for my meeting with _Blaine_. But _nooo_, the world has to be against Kurt Hummel yet again doesn't it? I must have been staring with narrowed eyes at the piles of clothes on my floor that I had ripped from my wardrobe for about 15 minutes until Mercedes rang, and I was clawing and swimming through those same piles to locate my phone...

_"Hello?"_ I sighed, still majorly annoyed at my situation.  
_"Hey! So, Tina and I were thinking..."  
"That can't be safe"  
"Shh! White boy let me finish!"  
_I rolled my eyes and clamped my jaw shut, I know how my brain works, and most of the time I seem to have no filter, whatever I think-I say (and that situation doesn't change when I'm lying in mountains of clothes on my back with tired droopy eyes, messy spiky hair and no outfit to put me in an even _worse _mood)  
"_As I was saying...Tina and I were thinking...considering we have been dragged into going to this club tonight, we may as well look our best in case there are any amazingly hot guys hanging about there"_  
I sighed internally, thinking of _my_ amazingly hot guy...no wait, I mean, well he isn't **my** amazingly hot guy but he asked me to the club and he's just so perfect and it's like we get along so easily and...oh god. What if I'm making the whole thing up in my head? Forcing my thoughts aside to listen to Mercedes' rambling, I focused back in on what she was actually suggesting.  
_"Well yeah so, neither of us have a decent outfit after looking for the past hour, so we're going shopping, to buy something that will have the boys jaws hitting the floor" _she squealed excitedly at the thought. "So..." she said dumbly, expecting me to know what the hell she was going on about, truth be told I was just sat staring mindlessly at my clothes mountains.

"So?"

"So..? Do you wanna come?"

"Hmm..." I considered it, to be honest there wasn't really much else I could do...I thought as my stupid unsuitable clothes stared back at me "I might just take you up on that offer"

_

After three hours of shopping we all arrived home at our separate houses with 2 hours to spare. I had _finally_ found something suitable for my meeting with Blaine, and with a little help from my girls, I had chosen the perfect ensemble; they had encouraged me to buy the tightest fitting red jeans in the shop, paired with a thin, tight patterned black and red top with a low hanging collar...I have to say, I looked pretty hot.

After jumping up and down in excitement and clapping my hands for a few seconds I skipped downstairs to the kitchen where Burt and Finn were sat; realising I hadn't even asked my dad permission to go to this club tonight yet. My dad looked up from reading the newspaper when I walked in, "Hey kiddo" he said before returning his eyes to the article he was reading about something to do with football...honestly I wasn't even mildly interested- the only thing I had on my mind (no surprises here) was _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine._

"Hey dad" I walked over, kissing him on the forehead and ruffling Finn's hair as he shovelled down pancakes and attempted speaking, sounding something like "Hwey Kwugt" I assumed he meant 'Hey Kurt' as he nodded and returned his attention to his plate, stabbing at the pancakes hastily with his fork. I slid down into the seat and linked my fingers together on the table before glancing at Finn. He had dribble all down his chin and he was chewing with his mouth open, a chunk of pancake flying out onto his plate as he pointed at Burt with his fork, engaging in conversation about the football article he was reading.

After a minute I sighed irritantly and reached for a napkin, dabbing Finn's face. "You are such a boy"  
Finn just raised an eyebrow at me in confusion before I continued. "You can't stop eating, and when you do, you eat with your mouth wide open and talk with your mouth full, and you dribble everywhere"

"Dude you're like my mom," he protested, squirming away from the napkin and hunching over his plate protectively. "I like food, food is my friend" he pouted.

I just sighed and raised an eyebrow before sinking back into my chair, arms folded. "And why is it that whenever I seem to see you at the kitchen table you are _always_ eating pancakes? It's the afternoon, Finn"

"Pancakes deserved to be loved at any time of the day man, they are neglected because people just think they are only supposed to be eaten for breakfast" he seemed to be so engrossed in the conversation, explaining in great detail as if he was some sort of pancake expert scientist. "Whereas I like to see it from all angles, I think-"  
"That's cool pal but I don't really care about the laws of pancakes" Burt butted in and Finn just huffed and carried on eating.

"So dad..." I started tentatively, wondering how I was supposed to just ask him knowing how hesitant he would be. "I um, I'm going to this place tonight with a few people from glee club" I shrugged, trying to make it seem nonchalant, that was until Finn opened his stupid big mouth.

"Oh! That club!? Everyone's talking about that man, are you going? Wait a minute-is that Anderson kid gunna be there? Kurt you aren't answering any of my questions! Answer me, Kurt! Kurrrt!"

I was too busy blushing under the intense stare of both my dad and Finn to answer.

"Wait, what Anderson kid, who's 'that Anderson kid'? Kurt?"

"That's not his name Finn!" I huffed. "His name's Blaine, dad." I replied softly, sinking into my chair a little and blushing at the mention of his name.

"Blaine huh?" he was smirking slightly, obviously amused at how I squirmed in my chair and turned bright red. "So, what's he like?"  
"Uh—" I didn't even get to answer before Finn rudely interrupted **again**.

"He's horrible! He's scary and he's a trouble maker and he follows Kurt around like some sort of annoying lost puppy!"

"He isn't any of those things Finn!" I hissed, my irritation increasing at the annoying oaf sat at the table that resembled my step-brother. "You don't even know him, and he doesn't follow me around, it's called a _friend_, he's my friend" I snapped, my dad raising his eyebrows and Finn settling back into his chair and staring at his empty place, standing mumbling something about getting orange juice and walking to the fridge.

"So what's this club? Is that where you're on about going? Because I've told you about the kind of people who hang about there before Kurt" he uttered disapprovingly. _Crap_, I need to persuade him...

"I know! But I won't be alone; most of the glee club is going too! I'm going along with Tina and Mercedes and meeting Santana, Puck and Quinn there, and then Mike is coming and then...we're meeting some other people there and...yeah" I trailed off at the last part a little hesitantly-would my dad even approve of me meeting up with boys?

"So what's this Anderson kid got to do with it?"

"Um, well, he kinda-uuh..." I worried on how to put it, should I go into detail or just...tell it how it was or...okay I have no clue what I'm going on about. Maybe I worry too much. Do I worry too much?

"Is he going too?" Burt lifted an eyebrow, setting his newspaper down on the table as Finn returned; eying between me and Burt meaningfully before I shot him a hasty glare and he dropped his head, gulping down gallons of orange juice by the second.

I let out a huff of air and replied "Yeah, yes he's-he's going" I avoided my dad's gaze. The bonding sessions we'd been having for the past couple of months had really helped our relationship, but obviously there were both pros _and_ cons for this arrangement. One of the most annoying ones being that he could practically read me like a book now. The slight smirk on his features let me know that I was exactly right in thinking he knew something was going on. He knew, he just had to; the way I stumbled and stuttered every time I mentioned Blaine's name, or even spoke about him, defending him so often and calling him my 'friend'. Burt already knew that Blaine was much more than just a 'friend'.

"Hmm" he let out a hum whilst he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly at me before pointing a finger to Finn across the table. "Are you going to this tonight?"

"Uuhm.." Finn looked towards me as if to ask permission, but quickly snapped his eyes back to Burt. "I wasn't gunna go but...if you're-if you need-"  
"No it's fine Finn. I was just asking to make sure Kurt wasn't definitely on his own."

"I won't be on my own anyway!" I added, regretting it immediately after. "I'll be with Blaine" I mumbled, so quiet that the only indication that I was actually talking would be the slight brush of my lips.

Burt somehow still seemed to catch it though, and thought even further, pulling off his cap to scratch his head. I waited in anticipation and watched him weigh out the options and go through his normal thought process before he actually answered me.

"Fine" he sighed. My heart skipped a beat.  
"W-wait, wai-what? Are you serious?! Oh my god thank you dad!"  
I engulfed him in a hug, barely managing to keep the victorious smile off of my face.

Burt just mumbled nonchalantly and went back to his paper "now get outta here before I change my mind" he muttered, looking up at me before turning a page and reading a new article. I scurried away and back downstairs to my room before I squealed and flailed about uncontrollably.

I was allowed! I was going to see Blaine! I felt like screaming or singing at the top of my voice but I knew my dad would probably just tell me to shut up and take back what he said. But still, I catapulted myself onto my bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs into it, coming up for air with a breathtaking smile on my face. Then I saw the time. _Shit_.

It was almost 7.30, and Mercedes was picking me up at 8. My screams of delight suddenly became panicky noises as I ran around my bedroom in circles trying to find where things were, despite the blurry vision from my spinning around. I came to a stop, laughed at myself and waited until the dizziness to stop before I found my shopping bags from earlier on that day.

I underestimated my own power, I never thought I could be changed and ready in 15 minutes, **15 minutes!** I was applying the finishing touches to my hair and reaching for my hairspray when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!"

"Hi sweetie, how's your day been?" It was Carole. Surprisingly enough I had really taken to Carole ever since my dad had gotten more involved with her; we found ourselves relating in multiple ways whether it be fashion, celebrity gossip or finding the same men attractive and then giggling about it afterwards. I treated her like a friend instead of a step-mum, and I think my dad had grown accustomed to our relationship when he sometimes came home to us spread across mine or their bed surrounded by magazines and endless plates of things we had baked, giggling our heads off at something or other. I even found him watching us with an adoring smile on his face in the doorway once; when our eyes met he just nodded approvingly and walked away with the silly satisfied grin on his face.

"Hi Carole! Yeah I had a good day, I went shopping with Tina and Mercedes and bought an outfit for tonight" I answered, still searching manically through every draw for my hairspray, a frown appearing on my features when I couldn't find it.

"Oh that sounds great honey, here" I looked up to her as she threw a new can of hairspray towards me; catching it with a confused expression on my face.

"I picked it up for you after my shift, I thought you might need it, considering you're seeing lover boy Blaine tonight" she winked. I blushed slightly at the thought of seeing him in only about half an hour, mumbling a thanks as she plopped herself down on my bed, sighing with closed eyes and cuddling up to my pillow.

"You alright there?" I laughed and stood, _finally_ ready and raring to go.

"Yeah just tired, it's been a long day" she blinked hazily a few times as if she had just woken up, before laying her eyes on me. "Wow, you look stunning" she whistled slightly and her eyes followed me as I walked around the bed and reached for my phone that was starting to buzz on my bedside table. I blushed and mumbled another _thank you_ before answering the call.

"Hello?"  
"Hey white boy, we're outside"  
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute"  
"Ok, hurry up! I'm sure your lover boy is waiting for you!"

Seriously, why does everyone feel the need to call him _my lover boy_? Firstly, he isn't mine, and secondly, how do they even know that he likes me?! He hasn't shown any signs or said anything about liking me at all!

I rushed up stairs from my basement bedroom with Carole following, kissed her on the cheek receiving a 'good luck with Blaine sweetie!' and yelled goodbye to my dad who was sat watching football with Finn; finally closing the door before he could give me a curfew time.

_

The buzz of heavy dance music was thrumming from the huge speakers mounted on the wall, bodies swaying and grinding closely together in a huge tangle of limbs on the dance floor whilst a DJ was up front on centre stage. We shuffled in awkwardly and immediately recognised a few faces, mostly cheerleaders who were wearing short, tight skirts and were mixed in with jocks and grinding feverishly against each other. Despite this being a 16+ club I didn't see many young faces, in fact there were a few much older faces that I spotted amongst the crowd that seemed just as satisfied as everyone else, grinding against random women.

I felt a little out of place as I shuffled from one foot to another, my teeth pressed into my bottom lip anxiously, as I scanned the crowd. And nope, he was nowhere to been seen. Great Kurt, just great, he's stood you up, he's been leading you on this whole time and now he isn't even here. He's probably sat laughing at you with his bunch of 'friends' he was supposed to be bringing along. I felt a sting and a lump in my throat as puck pulled me towards our group, most of the glee members were either dancing or talking(more like shouting) over the loud music. Santana approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder in some sort of half hug, squeezing me and then letting me go, taking a huge gulp of the tequila puck had somehow managed to either buy or smuggle in.

"Cheer up lady, what's got you so down?" she grimaced as the taste of the liquid burned in her throat, after a few more sips, she became accustomed to it and the burning soothed.

"Nothing" I mumbled, not wanting else to laugh at my stupidity and embarrassment too.

"Calm down, your boy Anderson will be here soon" she began to sway her hips and sing along to the new song that had started. I narrowed my eyes at her, seriously now, why was everyone calling him _my_ boy? Not that I wanted to him to be mine or anything...

"How do you know?" I mumbled into the bottle I was sipping that Puck had shoved into my hands.

"Duh? Facebook." She answered simply before downing her drink and grabbing my hand. "Let's dance"

"Oh no. No-no-no-no, Santana! Stop! I don't dance! There are jocks and cheerleaders here!" I hissed in protest and yanked back but she didn't seem any more doubtful as I found myself surrounded by people.

"Shut up and dance" she shouted over the music before grinding back onto me. I could only go by the dance moves I had learnt for my single ladies video with Tina and Britt, but I placed my hands on her waist, pressing up close to her back and moved in time with her, both of us rolling our hips in time with the beat and laughing together when we pulled apart to do some ridiculous dance move.

When the song finished I heard Puck and a few others from our group cat-calling and whistling as we high-fived and returned to them. But I noticed something else before I turned back to Quinn, a pair of dark eyes glowed in the shadows where the lights didn't flash, they were fixated on me. I squinted to see who it was when the spot lights flashed on that corner of the room, but no one was there. I shivered slightly at the possibility that it could be Karofsky, coming to the club to ruin my night, but I shook those thoughts from my head knowing that Blaine would protect me as usual if he dared even try anything. I felt a silly grin cross my face at the thought, and struggled to come back into focus and actually listen to what Quinn was saying to me.

Suddenly the music died down and a male voice talked over the speakers,  
"And now, our newcomer band, and also our speciality for the night, the Dalton warbler rejects!"  
People had turned and were stood facing the stage and screaming, most people jumping and clapping when four silhouettes stepped on stage, and began plugging leads and cables into amplifiers and guitars. The spotlight shone on them and the crowd erupted once more when we finally saw the band members.

The first was a tall, blond flat haired, skinny yet muscular boy with a rumpled shirt and a black sleek electric guitar who stepped up to the mic, smiling and nodding appreciatively towards the crowd. His jeans were skinny but not tight enough to be 'too gay' and they hung halfway down his ass with a red and blue striped tie dangling from his back pocket. I didn't really like his style, but it reminded me of someone I knew...

"Hey guys!" He spoke into the mic in a friendly manner, running a hand through his messy hair and then gesturing towards himself. "For those of you who don't know us, I'm Ricky," a few girls swooned over his obvious charm and his husky voice, but I was too focused on searching the crowd for Blaine to notice the apparent interest.

"This is Miko, our bass player" he pointed towards a boy who was fumbling with his guitar, suddenly looking up due to the introduction. He had dark spiky hair, I couldn't really tell whether it was black or just dark brown, but nonetheless; he smiled kindly, waving with one hand before tightening the strap on his guitar and standing casually waiting for the band to begin. I noticed he also wore tight jeans but they were an orange-kind of colour, with a blue polo shirt and the same blue and red striped tie wrapped around his wrist in some sort of bracelet. He was staring intently at the group of cheerleaders who giggled and twirled strands of hair around their fingers flirtily.

"This is Sean, our drummer" Ricky nodded his head in the direction of the drums to where a black haired guy sat at the seat, twirling drumsticks around effortlessly in both hands. His hair was messy and sticking out in all random directions, escaping from underneath the blue and red striped tie that was tied around his head in some sort of headband. He had red dyed streaks in his hair, and wore red rimmed glasses with no lenses. His style was simple, a black vest revealing his bulging muscles and tight denim jeans. He nodded appreciatively towards the crowd and smiled in particular at a group of three girls at the very front who were screaming and clapping the loudest.

"And last but not least, our guitarist and joint lead singer, Blaine." My head snapped up immediately as Ricky fist bumped a very familiar looking boy who stood with a huge grin, he might as well have been dripping with sex appeal as he looked over the crowd giving a confident wave and tightening his grip on the neck of his cherry red electric guitar. I saw a few glee members looking at me and Blaine in disbelief out of the corner of my eye but I could barely even register them, I was too focused on the beautiful angel on the stage.

I had never seen him look so perfect or gorgeous before, and that's saying something...  
He wore tight blue jeans, a torn dress shirt with the matching blue and red striped tie, although his was a little ripped, with his familiar worn leather jacket; again, rolled up to his elbows. As the lights flashed on to his face I sworn I could see slight stubble on his jaw-line and oh fuck, wasn't that just irresistibly hot... When Ricky continued talking I saw Blaine reach a hand above his eyes, blocking the glare from the spot lights, searching the crowd before laying his eyes on a spot near me. His eyes immediately turned dark, and he was eye fucking the hell out of whoever was stood next to me. In a jealous huff, I turned to see Sara Devoille giggling and shooting him flirty looks and I sighed.

But wait, Blaine told me he was gay? I looked in front of me to see that Chuck Kimberly was stood with his hands in his pockets. As far as I know Chuck isn't gay, but he always had this sort of shifty look about him that made him look like he was hiding something, maybe he was closeted?

I pushed the jealousy aside to focus more on Blaine. I could barely even hear what Ricky was saying, or what everyone else was shouting and clapping about, all I could hear was the thumping of my heart and my vision was like a tunnel with Blaine at the end, his eyes focused intently on chuck.

"So without further ado, I will hand you over to Mr. Blaine Anderson here for our first song" Ricky stepped back slightly, reaching for his guitar and nudging Blaine forward with a smile.

Blaine stepped up to the mic, clearing his throat, and leaned forward speaking in a husky deep voice that sounded so completely raw and flail-worthy. I almost swooned in a public place...  
"This is a song I wrote a couple days ago, it's called _Dirty little secret_"

The deafening sound of guitars boomed through the speakers and it reminded me of the screeching sounds that usually played from Blaine's huge headphones he wore around school, his eyes were fixated on chuck as he began the song. And wait a minute; did he just say he _wrote_ this song? Oh my god he writes songs, can he be anymore perfect? I was distracted yet again by the deep raspy voice that began to sing through the microphone.

**Let me know that I've done wrong,  
when I've known this all along.**

I go around a time or two,  
just to waste my time with you

Well shit, Blaine could sing. Despite the fact it wasn't actual singing, it was near to shouting but he was still singing at the top of his voice, it was exhilarating just to watch. I think I pretty much lost my mind when he began to play the guitar, fast and talented, moving his long fingers along the frets in such a sexual way it should be made illegal.

**Tell me all that you thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play**

you are, the only one that needs to know...

He was eyeing Chuck intently now; he looked like he could make him pregnant with that amount of eye fucking. I sighed jealously but continued to sway my hips, as soon as I made the movement, I saw Blaine become more eager on the stage, literally looking like he was about to pounce at Chuck and devour him any second.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

Chuck was moving away now, he turned and headed for the bar where a few of his friends were sat, although Blaine's eyes didn't make any move to follow him. In fact, they were fixated on the spot in front of me where Chuck had just been, still eye fucking that space.

**My dirty little secret, who has to know?**

Suddenly Puck was nudging me in the ribs annoyingly and getting me to rip my gaze from Blaine to face him.

"Woah Hummel, looks like you were right, Anderson does have the hots for you. He hasn't stopped staring at you through this whole song" He was shouting over the music. "Congrats, looks like you might have a future boyfriend there man" he was patting me on the back before I even realised what had been happening.

Blaine had been staring at _me_? Wait, what? That was _me_ he had been eye fucking this whole time? I converted my attention back to the boy in question to see him staring at me underneath his eyelashes again, a small grin on his face as he stepped up closer to the mic again and strummed harder on his guitar.

**when we live such fragile lives,  
it's the best way we survive,**

I go around a time or two  
just to waste my time with you

Miko and Ricky were nodding towards that group of three girls at the front again and smiling dirtily, so I made a wild guess that they were their girlfriends. I took in what Blaine was wearing yet again as he shifted his guitar around a bit, the leather strap catching his shirt and revealing more of his chest, as the buttons were already opened to almost half way down.

I couldn't even register the fact that music was playing anymore, I just stared. It was like tunnel vision, with Blaine at the end with his eyes boring into mine. My limbs turned to jelly as I leaned on Puck's shoulder, a dreamy smile lighting up my face as I watched Blaine's perfect lips move in sync with the music.

Before I knew it the song had come to an end and the band was starting up their next song, for which, Blaine swapped places with Ricky and allowed him to take the lead singer role as Blaine covered lead guitarist. Even as Ricky began to sing, his voice was nowhere near as mesmerising as Blaine's. Talk of the devil; he was staring right at me again, not even glancing down to his guitar as he glided effortlessly through the chords.

My hearing drifted in and out as I heard various lines from the song, not even in a particular order, I was too focused on Blaine to even listen properly.

**Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby**

Blaine was nodding and laughing towards an enthusiastic group of cheerleaders now, who were jumping at the front of the stage, screaming the song lyrics and shaking their hair about, flicking annoyed people who were crammed in next to them in the face with their long ponytails. The cute little smile he had whilst he was laughing was unbearably cute, and I found that it had me almost melting on the spot where I was stood when he directed it to me, his smile only growing into a huge grin as he sung backing vocals into a nearby microphone.

**How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?**

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, like you

They sang at least four or five more songs, some covers and some they had written themselves, Blaine leading in most of them and sounding completely flawless when he did. Neither of us took our eyes off of each other throughout each performance, which was quite surprising because I'd never felt the butterflies fly so fast in my stomach before my eyes locked with his orbs of hazel and honey, his dark long eyelashes fluttering every time he glanced towards his guitar again.

"Thanks for listening guys! We'll be here the same time next week, but now it's time for the next band to come on so we're gunna get some drinks and dance with you lot! Thanks guys" Ricky was whooping, setting his guitar aside and jumping off stage straight into the arms of one of the girls in the group of three that had been cheering for the band; she mauled his face with kisses, the two other girls doing the same to Miko and Sean. Blaine just watched with a grin, also setting his guitar aside and dropping into the crowd. I lost sight of him, but I expected him to jump into the arms of some gorgeous Mr. Perfect guy and lock lips with him. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I noticed a familiar head of curly hair making its way through the crowd, over the tops of people's heads, and my heart beat quickened before the butterflies swarmed faster inside my stomach.

"Hey! Kurt! You made it!" he stepped towards me, a big smile on his face, greeting me as if we were old friends. I smiled in return as he patted my back and stepped close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck; the music was loud, so we struggled to hear each other over the thumping bass of the DJ.

"Yeah! You didn't mention you were in a freaking band!? You guys were amazing!" Blaine smiled even bigger if that was possible, and before I knew it he was linking his fingers around my wrist and gently pulling me from my group of gleeks who were stood gawking at us.

"Thanks!" he shouted enthusiastically, I figured he was trying to talk over the music, as we came to a stop in the corner of the room. "So...how are you?" he moved closer to talk in my ear, making sure I heard him, I shivered slightly at the musky smell of his cologne and the brush of leather I felt against my bare arm, his warm breath washing over my skin.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great!" he smiled again; in fact, I had never seen him this happy. He looked so...in his element, that I could tell music played a big part in his life just by looking at him, regardless of the fact I didn't know a whole lot about him.

"Oh yeah, I'd love for you to meet my band mates later on," he leaned closer again, and I thought I could die from just this boy's scent alone. "That is, when I can drag them away from their groupie girlfriends over there" he laughed fondly and looked over at them with an appreciative smile.

"Are they the group of overly enthusiastic girls that were jumping and screaming at the front?" I asked and smiled back infectiously.

"Yeah" he nodded, and turned his eyes back to me, reaching a hand out and resting it at the small of my back. I blushed like mad as he leaned in to talk softly in my ear.

"I'm disappointed I didn't see you up there screaming for me" he winked, and his hand felt heavier against my back. "My little groupie" he laughed and I could tell my face was burning as I laughed along with him, god, this kid knew how to flirt.

We fell into a pointless fit of giggles, "Don't think- I didn't see you, Hahaha, stood there mouthing the lyrics to teenage dirtbag while I was singing the bridge" he struggled to say through his laughter. I found I just didn't care about being embarrassed anymore, and let myself melt into Blaine, leaning into his touch and shifting closer, putting my 'flirting tactics' I had learnt from Santana to good use.

When we calmed down a little, he let his eyes wander down my body, a dark look in his eyes, I let him do the full circuit down to my feet and then tortuously slowly back up to my grinning face. He paused and poked his tongue out to lick his lip contentiously before narrowing his eyes slightly and letting the grin take over his face. "You look great by the way" he eyed me hungrily so I returned the favour and let my eyes swoop over his flawless features.

"So do you" I had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from, but in the next five minutes we found ourselves so close we were almost stuck together, talking into each other's ears. I found him looking me up and down wantonly every time I turned my attention back to him, then smiling innocently and pulling me just that tiny bit closer.

"Can I get you a drink?" he said into my ear, eyeing the bar.

"Yeah sure, I don't know where mine went; anyway, Puckerman's probably spiked it by now." We both laughed as he eased me forward with the hand on my back, leading me towards the bar. I could feel a few people's shocked gazes bouncing off our backs as we passed, and I'm sure Blaine could too but he just glanced at me with a confident smile and coaxed me into a seat at the bar before sliding in to one next to me. It's strange, I missed the warmth of Blaine's hands on my back, it felt as if there was a cold handprint from where a part of me had been ripped away.

"What are you having?" he offered, digging his wallet out and unclasping it as he tossed the drinks menu to me.

"Um..." I pretended to scan the menu whilst I panicked inside, did he expect me to drink alcohol? Was he trying to get me drunk? What If he was trying to take advantage of me? I mean what if he tries something, I honestly don't know him that well, he could _be_ anyone, _do_ anything. He must have sensed my discomfort somehow and reached to place a hand on top of mine, I looked up at his bright eyes and wide smile.

"Don't worry!" he laughed. "I'm not trying to get you drunk, you can have whatever you want" I let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into the stool, making a brave move and turning my palm upwards to meet his. He looked slightly startled at first but gently turned his fingers down to link in between mine.

We blushed at each other and Ieant a little closer as I reluctantly returned my sight to the menu. "I'll just have a coke please" I pushed the menu back to the bar man's side, as Blaine nodded and turned towards him.

"Coke and a beer please" the bar man didn't ask any questions and nodded, going straight to the fridge. Blaine turned to me with an expression of ease painted on his face. Did Blaine pass for 18? How could he even get served? I looked him over again, lingering on the taut muscles on his forearms and wondering what could be under the rolled up sleeves of his jacket, covering his biceps. I dragged my sight up to his revealed chest, spatters of hair resting there and moving as he breathed; leading up to his strong neck, his defined jaw line and the soft plumpness of his lips. The bridge of his nose flicked out and fell down into a button shape, his long eyelashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly and his honey eyes burning into the wall that was decorated with various frames filled with old newspaper headlines and neon signs.

I watched the reflection of the lights flicker in his eyes before trailing up towards his luscious soft black curls, they always looked so dark brown at school, maybe it was just the light but they looked the colour of chocolate. Now though, in this darkly lighted area of the club, his jet black leather jacket contrasted perfectly with his barely styled hair, that fell slightly on to his face. There was no other word to describe Blaine Anderson, other than _hot_.

"You checking me out Hummel?" I didn't even notice he was watching me, and I must have resembled a deer in headlights as I ducked my head and blushed ferociously. He merely laughed and winked, pulling my chin up with his other hand that wasn't linked with mine. I met his honey eyes, they were dark, his pupils dilated, yet he had never looked so...caring. "You look pretty when you blush" he whispered softly, and leaned in to brush his lips against my jaw line; I guessed he was aiming for my cheek but had obviously missed; the bartender slid our drinks across the bar and stood watching us, Blaine's face lingering near mine. We parted immediately when we heard the bar man clear his throat, both blushing wildly as Blaine pushed the money towards him. He grinned in return and slid the money into his palm, before looking between us with a smirk. "Have a good night boys"

Blaine pulled my hand from the bar and led me back to the crowd, drink in hand while I sipped from mine. The next band was introducing themselves as 'FTY', I had no idea what that stood for but Blaine was narrowing his eyes at the lead singer and his grip on my hand tightened. I looked around to see the Sean and Ricky also shooting them glares; I searched for miko and found him making out with his girlfriend, too busy to care.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Blaine's eyes were darting around to his band members', as they met, they all nodded heads in agreement to something and then turned back to their girlfriends, Blaine turning back to me.

"That band up there" he said through clenched teeth. "They're basically like our enemy...like an enemy band-we just, we can't stand each other."

He was stepping closer to me now, wearing the same protective look he had when Karofsky was giving me grief in class, or when he shoved me into a locker the first time I even saw Blaine. "Oh, how come? Are you guys competition or something?"

Blaine sighed. "They just, they aren't...they're horrible people Kurt, they- they don't deserve to live" His eyes darkened slightly in the flashing spotlights but something way past hatred was filling his features. I shivered involuntarily and he snapped his head back around to me, reaching out and stroking his rough palms up and down my bare arms that were covered in goosebumps.  
"Are you cold?" His skin felt so amazing against mine, that burning sensation was back, and I just pretended that was the reason I shivered so he wouldn't pull his hands away.

"Uhm, yeah" he just hummed and moved a little closer, his firm strokes soon became softer and were merely a brush of fingertips against my biceps as we stared into each other's eyes with curiosity.

He hummed deep in his throat again and his eyebrows knitted together and he stepped forwards cautiously, I watched the contemplation on his face before he brought an arm up to wrap around my shoulders, his other reaching down underneath my arm and wrapping itself round my waist. I felt tension in his body for a minute but it soon disappeared with a sigh when I brought my arms around behind his back in return. He sort of wilted into me and I could feel his breath on my neck, it was calming in a way, and I could still feel his fingertips brushing my arm, his chest moving against mine as we breathed heavily. I flexed my fingers slightly and smoothed my palms across the small of Blaine's back, I could feel all the small little muscles contracting there whenever he breathed, all the dips and bumps and scars through his thin shirt where his leather jacket had ridden up.

I don't even know how long we stayed like that, sort of hugging and swaying near our own little corner of the club, but it felt like a lifetime until Blaine made some sort of reluctant grunt and pulled away, his arms still half extended as he brought them to wrap around my waist. We stood in each other's arms with our heads cocked to the side, staring at each other as if we were in a new light, something had clicked in our heads and all of a sudden things were so much different, yet I had no clue what had happened or why.

Soon, a small gracious smile crept on to Blaine's face and I found myself smiling back at him, soon we were in fits of giggles exactly like we were earlier, again, having no clue why.

"Sorry to interrupt boys," a deep voice came into ear-shot and we both turned to see Ricky stood there with a blonde girl on his arm, both smiling widely at us. "But I do believe Blaine was talking about a...'Kurt' quite a lot earlier, and how I simply 'must meet him'" he mocked and Blaine blushed slightly, turning to face him but keeping an arm wrapped around my waist behind our bodies.

"Uh, yeah! Hey Rik!"

The singer just smiled and then raised an eyebrow in an impatient manner. "Aren't you going to introduce me then B?" I wondered absent-mindedly at the nickname before printing a kind smile on my face and leaning nervously into Blaine's half-embrace.

"Oh yeah shit, sorry" Blaine fumbled and gestured to the blonde haired boy. "Kurt, this is Ricky, my annoying pain in the ass brother" Brother? I raised an eyebrow, I didn't even know Blaine had a brother, besides, they didn't look anything alike...Ricky was no way near as hot as Blaine. "Rik, this is Kurt" he introduced me with an almost proud smile and Ricky reached out to shake my hand.

I returned the hand shake and looked him over; he seemed a nice enough kid. "Pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure's mine, seriously, I've heard so much about you, in fact Blaine doesn't shut up. It's nice to finally put a face to the name" he smiled and swayed his and his girlfriends' linked hands between them and then bringing them up to gesture towards her. "This is Melissa, my girlfriend" he smiled lovingly at her, and I felt a pang of jealousy at the cute couple. Blaine was blushing at what Ricky had said but looked over at me innocently.

"Lovely to meet you" she smiled and raised a hand for me to shake, she seemed nice, and judging from what she was wearing, she had good fashion sense...we were definitely going to get along.

"I love your top" I offered and her face lit up with a smile.

"You like it? I just got it today! I couldn't resist buying it as soon as I saw it" she bounced slightly, and I laughed along with her, we diverged in conversation about various different topics whilst Blaine and Ricky chatted absently next to us. I found out by the end of our conversation that Alexander McQueen was her idol, she owned 42 pairs of shoes and she hated ripped or tatty clothes. For the last part she looked disapprovingly over at the two boys in ripped shirts and vests beside us who paused their conversation and stared back with raised eyebrows and incredulous expressions.

We laughed and chatted for a few more minutes until Miko came over with his girlfriend Louise, a dainty thin girl with long brown hair and huge brown eyes. I learnt quickly that she was a much different contrast of character to Melissa; Louise was quiet, contained and collected. She smiled at me timidly and offered a 'hello' but apart from that, kept herself snuggled into the tall boy's side. Miko himself was a chatterbox, in fact he never seemed to shut up, I found it quite funny as I laughed along with his jokes and Blaine rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around my waist again and leaned slightly into my side.

"Yeah yeah Miko, we've heard that joke about 50 times" Blaine rolled his eyes again and Ricky laughed in agreement, punching Miko lightly in the arm which just caused him to duck his head, burying his face into Louise's hair who was giggling at him and whispering quiet reassuring words to him. They had a curious relationship; they seemed the type that kept themselves to themselves, they seemed the type that believed a relationship should be between two people, not the whole world. I admired them, although I didn't even know them yet, they were almost as cute as Ricky and Melissa.

Finally, Sean stumbled over; he looked a little tipsy and was laughing loudly with a red headed girl about half his size. It made me laugh that although all of the boys were strongly built and muscular, Blaine still seemed to be the shortest in comparison. I looked over in admiration at him and thanked whoever was up there that I had this chance to be close to him, the night was going perfectly.

"Hey! You're Kurt right?!" the drummer was smiling widely at me and breaking through the two other couples with the red-headed girl on tow to throw an arm around my shoulder. They were both laughing uncontrollably and Blaine rolled his eyes, shoving Sean away from drooling on my shoulder.

"Hey no, Blaine, bro, it's cool" Sean insisted after Blaine shoved him away from me. "Me and Kurt are gunna be good friends! I can tell! He seems like a cool dude!"

"Uh...thanks?" I offered before glancing around the circle at the couples and Blaine who wore smirks on their faces.

"Don't worry Kurt, he's always like that" Ricky laughed.

"In other words he's a lightweight and gets drunk after two beers" Miko finished and rolled his eyes but Sean just ignored him, nuzzling his nose with his girlfriends'. Was Blaine the only single one in the band? I just realised, as we stood in a sort of cross shape, all couples nuzzled close to each other, and Blaine's arm around my waist in a friendly manner. I looked over at him grinning and couldn't help wonder if he ever felt lonely without a boyfriend in his content little group.

"N-no! Srsly Kurt," Sean's blubbering interrupted my thoughts and I raised an eyebrow at him as he gesticulated wildly and tried to make some sort of sense of the words he was quite obviously trying to get out of his un-cooperative mouth. "B never shuts up about you! Like srsly, the stuff he says, he s-says you're b-eaut-iful and you have p-perfect blue e/yes like the colour of the ocean! Kurt! Do you hear me? I be-lieve him! your eyes are toooo-tally blue! Kurt? And ooooh did I tell you abou-"

I didn't get to hear anymore because Blaine had retracted his arm from my waist and had launched himself at Sean, slapping his hand over his blubbering mouth, they fell backwards with the force, Blaine landing straddling Sean with both hands pressed over his mouth and breathing heavily; a completely and utterly shocked expression on his face. The whole group had doubled over in laughter and Blaine's cheeks were bright red, his neck and chest also flushed and contrasting with the blue stripes of the tie around his neck. I couldn't help but laugh too when I saw Blaine scramble to his feet, and Sean's completely clueless expression.

Blaine didn't make eye contact with me for at least another 2 minutes, he was so embarrassed and I was slightly shocked myself, Blaine had said that about me? If the answer to that wasn't obvious then the way Blaine was ducking his head with his hands shoved in his pockets and avoiding my gaze. Sean had already stumbled off and was making out with his girlfriend in the corner of the club somewhere.

"Aww come on B! Get your head out your ass" Ricky nudged him as Melissa did a sympathetic pout and patted his curls.

"Cheer up B" she lifted his chin and smiled at him before Ricky fisted a handful of Miko's t-shirt who was too busy staring at Louise, "Come on Mike let's dance" he laughed and dragged them away from us, Melissa giving us a quick wiggle of her fingers as a wave of goodbye. "See you Kurt! It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" I called back and watched Ricky turn back to wave and shout "I'm sure we'll be meeting each other again soon anyway, see you then!" he smiled and I awkwardly looked towards the curly haired boy who was shifting side to side on his feet and looking at the floor.

I sighed and used my inner confidence that had randomly sprung from nowhere tonight, and stepped towards him, ready to crack a joke so this beautiful boy couldn't keep that beautiful smile of his face for any longer. "So..." he looked up at me, his cheeks still pink. "My eyes are the colour of the ocean, huh?" I smirked and watched as he burst out laughing, shaking his head at himself and then hanging it low, a silly embarrassed smile on his face.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, about Sean...and everything" I expected him to hang his head again but he was laughing, _I'd done that, I'd made him smile_. "He blurts things out that he shouldn't when he's drunk" he rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Before we could get any closer I heard Puck shout out to me above the music.

"Hey Hummel! You said you'd save me a dance! This is my jam, man! Get your ass over here now!"  
I sighed and nodded, almost not wanting to leave Blaine, but I looked back at him, and shot him an apologetic look which he just nodded in understanding before weaving through the crowd to his band mates who were already dancing.

_

"Hey Hummel!" Santana was calling me over from where Puck was grinding into me from behind on the dance floor; I was used to Noah's strange friendship towards me, despite our dispute when we first met, I saw him as some sort of a brother; he treated me exactly like Finn did, as if I was part of the family. "How come only Puckerman gets some bump n' grind!?"

Santana moved in front of me and I grabbed her hips on instinct, pulling her back onto me felt like the normal thing to do, as she grinded back onto me, I was in a sandwich of Santana and Puck.

"You were right about Anderson!" Puck shouted over our heads and over the thump of music, still grinding forward into us.

"What do you mean?" I shouted back, searching for those hazel eyes in the crowd of jumping and grinding bodies.

"I agree with Puckerman, he obviously wants to tap that" Santana answered, grinding her ass back onto me for emphasis.

I blocked out the rest of their comments and continued scanning the people for the one curly haired boy I wanted to see the most. That's when I saw him.

He was pressed with his back against the wall, gazing at me with heavy eyes, his pupils were barely visible, I only saw dilated dark pupils. I lifted a hand tentatively and waved in his direction, but he seemed to look right through me, as if he was concentrating so hard on me; that his eyes bore straight through me. I furrowed an eyebrow and looked back at Puck to see whether he saw Blaine too, but he had his eyes squeezed shut, mouthing the lyrics to 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna.

I looked back to Blaine, but he was gone, as was Miko, Ricky and Sean who I'd seen dancing near him out of the corner of my eye earlier. Where the hell were they? They couldn't have just vanished...

I excused myself from the dance floor and left Puck and Santana to shuffle closer and grind with each other. I did a few double takes and wondered where the hell I was supposed to look first. I walked over to the bar, collapsing on a stool and trying to sit higher to see above the mass of heads in search for anyone of Blaine or his friends.

I only managed to see Mercedes dancing with some random guy that I'd never seen in my life, and Tina had draped herself over Mike, they were laughing and falling/dancing all over the place. I went out the back of the club, where a few cheerleaders were smoking or drinking with Jocks, but I went un-noticed when I ducked my head and shoved my hands in my pockets, walking around the corner.

There were drops and smudges of a red liquid the colour of blood painted along the bottom of the brick wall, smudged and matted into the concrete. I just shrugged to myself and turned on my heels, I began to walk away when I heard a high pitched shout.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Seriously? Do you think we're letting that happen again after last time?" the second voice I heard sounded familiar, a little like Ricky's; though I didn't know the voice well enough to be certain.

"Uugh, can we not do this another time? My girlfriend is waiting for me."

"You told her you were with us?!" the same voice questioned again, angrily now, and a faint sound of shuffling of feet against gravel faded in.

"No! Obviously not! Are you freaking stupid?" this sentence was followed by a wail as I heard shuffling, a kicking sound, and an 'oomph' "Alright! Alright!"  
"Well chief, what do you think? Should we wait a little longer? Or just finish this bastard off now?" a different voice asked, also familiar sounding, though I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to.

A deep throated "hmmm" echoed off of the walls.

"Finish me off? Ha! You just wait Greener, you'll be sleeping with one eye open tonight if you so dare as touch me. My boys will be here soon!" the annoying high pitch voice answered. Greener? Was that a surname? I scanned through the list of people I knew that went to McKinley to see if anyone had the surname greener, but nothing rang a bell.

A sharp smack echoed and more shuffling sounds in the gravel before the high pitched boy let out a wail of pain. I could have easily poked my head around the corner, but I was way too scared, who the hell were these people? And why did their voices sound so familiar?

"Get the fuck off me you fag!" the high pitch boy screeched, and I heard the gravel scraping in protest and quickly moving trudges and footsteps before an even louder and more painful sounding wail broke out and a smacking sound against the brick wall echoed out again; before a deep throaty growl sounded and another smack against concrete, and a new voice came into the conversation, a low deep menacing one, hoarse, scratchy and rough, and dripping with hatred.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Holy shit, I knew that voice. I could notice it from a mile away. It was Blaine.

**Dun dun dunnnn! Haha, hope you liked the chapter guys! I was wondering where to take the ending, and it really was a last minute idea so let me know whether you liked it or not, and whether it was a good (or bad) choice to make..?**

Song that Blaine sang: Dirty little secret-All American Rejects  
Song that Ricky sang: Teenage Dirtbag-Wheatus

Thanks for reading!  



	3. 7

Ultraviolet-C7

I've realised that staring at the minutes on the clock tick by just makes time go slower. And no matter how much I tap my pen against the side of my chair, or tap my foot, nothing decreased my impatience. I suffered through Glee Club waiting for the time to come that I could run to the art classrooms where Blaine had told me to meet him. On top of all that I really badly needed to pee and there is only so much of Mr. Schue's constant nonsense and whining I could take. I was the first to leave when the club was dismissed, jumping to my feet and running for the exit, coming to a complete halt when I reached the art corridor, my shoes squeaking against the floor. I scanned the classrooms until I found Blaine, and then I saw him. And my god was he beautiful.

He had his back to me, but he wasn't wearing his leather jacket as usual, instead, it was draped across a nearby chair. I couldn't help but let my gaze wander to the tight fabric of Blaine's grey shirt that was stretched across his obviously muscled back; in fact it was clinging to the taut muscles of his pronounced shoulder blades, his biceps bursting out from his rolled up sleeves that rested at his elbows. His jeans hugged his ass in _all_ the right places; I felt the heat creeping up my neck just from looking at them, the muscles in his thighs thick and pronounced yet taut and skinny, leading up to his ass from heaven and his narrow yet strong looking hips.

He was painting on a regular sized canvas, though I couldn't see what it was, he held the palette in one hand, the paintbrush in his mouth whilst he ran a hand through his tousled hair before reaching for the paintbrush and dabbing into three different colours, then mixing them onto his skin until he found the perfect combination and added it to his portrait. I tried to not look at the way the veins in his arms stuck out underneath the dabs and circles of both drying and wet paint too much in fear of collapsing on the floor and dying all together. But instead, I wiped the drool from my chin, took three deep breaths and mainly just tried to compose myself in some way before striding in with fake confidence when my legs felt like jelly.

He sensed my presence immediately, his head snapping up oddly as if he had supersonic hearing of some sort. A soft smile lit his features and I felt the dizziness take over me again, how was this boy so god damn perfect? I sighed dreamily.

"Hey" he said in his husky voice that I almost physically swooned at, he grinned toothily and wiped his forehead with his arm, balancing his palette on the other. This was when I noticed a few splodges of dried paint on his face and let out a giggle at his clumsiness.

"Hi" I replied with concealed laughter, and he looked back to me with an eyebrow raised, and then looked back to his canvas where he painted in quick strokes, flicking the end of the paintbrush out in various directions.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" I bit my lip, stifling another giggle, but he just narrowed his eyes, placing his paintbrush down next to his palette on the table and turning to me with a hand on his hip.

"Oh really?" he smirked knowingly.

"Oh, just—here" I laughed, licking my thumb and reaching forward to rub at the blue paint on his forehead before my brain caught up with my actions.

We found ourselves staring at each other, as everything slowed down, and Blaine stepped a little closer, his eyes flicking up to mine and then down to my lips repeatedly. That was until Miss Ashley walked in. I jumped away from him in lightening speed but he just stood in the same place, a small smile gracing his face until he laughed, grinning at the teacher who simply grinned back, like they had some sort of knowing secret bond.

"Come on then, I said I would make Saturday night up to you didn't I?" he winked and pulled his canvas from the easel, making sure I didn't see it before stuffing it into one of the teachers cupboards and locking it, tossing the keys onto miss' desk. He washed off the palette and brush, unrolling his sleeves, I was sad to see the disappearance of his beautiful tanned skin but followed accordingly when he slung his bag over his shoulder and gestured for me to follow with a cute smile.

"Thanks miss" he said before leaving,

"It's cool" she replied, sticking her thumb up before waving us both off.

The walk down the corridor was silent and awkward, yet both of us were stealing shy glances at each other and smirking to ourselves when we caught each other looking, and then keeping our eyes trained on anywhere that wasn't each other until we chanced a look again.

He lead us out to the parking lot and that's when it hit me that I was actually _going_ somewhere with this beautiful boy. And not only somewhere, I was going to _his house_, HIS HOUSE!

After we'd walked a bit, with the continuous silence, we reached a vehicle, Blaine moving to straddle the bike befo- Wait, what? BIKE?

I had been daydreaming for way too long to notice that Blaine was now jumping aboard a rather sexy looking cherry red motorbike and pulling a black helmet on, and where the hell did that come from? He pulled out another red helmet from seemingly nowhere and tossed it to me, a toothy grin flashed from inside his helmet.

"I hope you're not scared of motorbikes" he grinned when I hesitated on the spot, what was I supposed to do? Put the helmet on, or? Or should I get on the bike? Where should I sit? just climb on behind Blaine? What if I fall off!? I'll be on the back! Oh my god, I'm gonna die! Ooookay, deep breaths, deep breaths Kurt...

"Not at all" I lied in a squeaky voice. His smile softened and he pulled his helmet off, swung his leg around so he was sat sideways on the bike facing me, tugging me closer by my hands, threading his fingers through mine. I tried not to squeal like a little girl after noticing some of the new directions watching us from the corner of my eye.

"I'll look after you, I take it you've never been on a motorcycle before?" he smiled lop-sidedly and I shook my head. "You won't fall, I promise. I won't let you fall" he said solemnly and pulled his helmet over his head once more, swinging his leg back over and straddling the bike. "Come on, jump on behind me and wrap your arms around my waist." He said casually, but all I could think of was finally being able to actually _touch_ this perfect guy.

I followed his orders and clung to him for dear life, which he laughed at, "Ku-Kurt, I-I do need to b-breathe as well, y-you know!" he spluttered and I loosened my grip immediately, feeling a little embarrassed, but he only laughed and settled back into me, laying a hand atop of mine which rested on his hard toned abs. I was fully aware of the eyes that were watching us as I glanced over to Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Artie and Tina whose jaws were on the floor.

"Right, so, just try and keep as centered as possible okay? Don't move too much, just press into me and-" I heard nothing else of his instructions after that one sentence. _Press into me_. I shuddered involuntarily and heard his voice drift back in to my haze again. "Kurt? You got that?" I nodded clumsily, and he turned to look into my eyes, "You don't have to do this you know, we could take your car and I'll come back for my bike tomorrow or something?" he suggested, but there was _no freaking way_ that I was turning down an opportunity to hold on to this beautiful boy.

He kept his eyes fixed on mine as he prised one of my hands from his stomach to press a gentle kiss to it and then pressed it back to its original place, I was sure I heard a squeal, I realised it was either from inside of my mind, or from Mercedes watching across the lot. Probably both. He grinned as I pulled the helmet on, snapping the window shut and pressing into him more. "Let's do this" I said, anticipation thrumming through me.

I felt his shoulders flex against my chest as he revved the engine and mentally swooned again. He laughed at nothing, then made growling noises like some sort of animal along with the sounds his sexy machine of a bike was making, it sounded like a panther growling, ready to pounce. And suddenly, Blaine was kicking the stand and revving harder, picking up speed and steering in and around the very few cars that were left in the car park after school hours. I laughed loudly and tightened my arms around him; I could hear him laughing too, even though neither of us knew what we were actually laughing _at_.

I caught the shocked faces of my friends as we sped off to the exit, not missing Finn's complete and utterly shocked expression with a little anger and disappointment, but at the time I really couldn't care less. We shouted things over the loud engine to each other on the ride to his house. Laughing and smiling at the experience and the feeling of adrenaline that pulsed through me every time Blaine sped faster.

I rested my cheek against his back as we drove out of the school, trying to ignore the way his muscles flexed against my chest every time he moved, the leather pulling against my thin shirt. I closed my eyes, content with just being close to Blaine, revelling in his distinctive scent I could smell very strongly wafting off of him. Although I was content with holding onto Blaine, and I knew that he wouldn't let me fall, a part of me still felt in danger, whether it was because we were hurtling through the sharp wind at what felt like 100 miles an hour on a death machine or whether it was the memory of that night at the club, hearing Blaine's voice dripping with venom, the cries of pain and harsh kicking sounds against gravel. Maybe there was more to Blaine than what meets the eye.

We began to slow when we approached a large house, gliding along the tough gravel on the driveway where I saw two impressive looking sports cars sitting next to each other, one red and one blue. We came to a stop and Blaine kicked the stand, pulling his helmet off and looking back to me with a grinning face before swinging his legs around and jumping off, I pulled my helmet off and swung my legs around to face him too. "Exhilarating isn't it?!" he laughed and held out two hands to help me off the bike. I jumped into his arms and he gripped my waist, I landed right in front of him, our noses almost touching, his hands still hadn't left my waist.

He stepped closer, pressing me back against the bike, every part of our bodies touching as his hot breath washed over my lips, his eyes darkening, pupils stretching so big they almost took over the amount of hazel there was in his eyes before. A part of me was screaming at me to run, telling me I was in danger, but the other just wanted me to dive forward and kiss him. Before I had a chance to do either of those, Blaine tilted his head to the side, leaning down to press a kiss just below my jaw, and then trailing them towards my pulse point and humming against it, whispering in a deep hypnotising husky voice. "We've been here before, haven't we?" he hummed deep in his throat, the next sound sounded like some sort of animalistic growl.

I laughed nervously and agreed with a nod of my head, thinking back to the similar position we were in before in the art room until we got interrupted, although he was never like this before. He growled again, and I felt the terror setting in, his voice was dripping with venom exactly like it had been that night of the club, around the corner of the brick wall before the pleading and yelps of pain. Our eyes locked again, and I was freakishly scared by what I saw, his pupils were almost stretched out to saucepans, only a thin line of hazel colour left and then a few lines of white. I was absolutely petrified, so scared that I couldn't move an inch, I just stared at him, until his pupils shrunk back to around normal size, and the colour reappeared, his eyes looking how they should look.

I dwelled on the sound of his voice, how it was Blaine's voice but, _wasn't_ Blaine's voice, it was a cruel hypnotising version of it, something that didn't sound like him at all. Try as I might, I couldn't get the image of Blaine's kind hazel eyes turning into something that look so _dead_; it was like his pupils had dilated to the point where they had swallowed up his entire eyeballs.

He drifted back to normalcy and suddenly became aware of his actions, stepping back three huge steps and falling back against a thick tree trunk that despite being so sturdy, creaked with protest when Blaine's weight fell against it, his nails digging into the bark. He was muttering under his breath, "Shit, shit, _shit_" as he slammed his fist against the wood, and then stepped forward out of the shadows of the canopy of leaves, with apologetic eyes to where I was still stuck frozen to the side of his bike.

"Fuck, I am so, _so_, so sorry Kurt" He said desperately, he looked so weak now that I felt like he might fall to his knees with the little amount of strength he had. It was such a contrast to the strength he had before, when he wasn't _Blaine_, when he became some sort of _creature_. "Please, please don't- I don't know what came over me, Just...Fuck"

"It's fine" I squeaked, not wanting to show him that I was completely terrified of him. I realised there definitely was more than one side to Blaine Anderson, like I had suspected. But now it was just Blaine. The same Blaine as before, not positively evil, just kind and caring and adorable, beautiful, protective and wary.

"D-do you want to come inside?" He distanced himself at least two metres away from me but gestured for me to follow questioningly. I answered his question mentally, no, I really didn't want to go inside with him, not when I was alone, but I badly wanted to follow him, now knowing that he had returned to the same Blaine that I knew before, I felt just a tiny bit safer.

We walked together, yet two metres apart, until we trudged past the two gorgeous obviously expensive cars, they were so gorgeous I could hardly pick my jaw up from the floor from looking at them, whereas Blaine just strolled past them normally as if they were completely normal, his expression emotionless.

We reached the door and I followed him inside, looking around curiously, the house seemed to be bigger from the outside, it looked like a mansion; with its spiral staircase, huge tall cream painted walls with shelves, ornaments and pictures, portraits of historical figures hanging on the wall, although I didn't recognise their faces, and I was too far away to read the name plaque underneath them. I was quiet for a long time, gazing around in awe; I blushed when I eventually looked back to a smirking Blaine who was leaning against a door frame, looking sexy as ever.

"So, uh, this is my house" he laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and then straightening up, reaching behind him for the door handle and falling in to the kitchen backwards, holding the door open for me and winking, gesturing for me to enter. Carole would have _died_ for this kitchen; she would have sold her soul right there and then just to have it. Despite the ancient feel of the hallway, the kitchen was modern and clean, it looked like it hadn't been used and was brand new, I found It hard to believe that two teenage boys lived in this house, knowing how much of a mess Finn made at home in our kitchen.

Sure enough, by the time my eyes settled on Blaine again, he had his back to me and was rifling through the fridge, he turned, sensing my gaze on him. "Do you want anything to eat, or drink? Orr...?" he asked dumbly. I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not a very good host"

"It's fine" I smiled, and almost let myself forget what had happened only just five minutes ago.

"So..." Blaine had turned now, hauled himself up onto the countertop with his strong arms, dangling his feet and kicking his heels softly against the wooden cupboards behind him as he rested his head against the other row of cupboards higher up behind him. "Do you wanna...go up to my room, or...?"

_Fuck. _ My heart soared at his question. Fuck, fuck, fuck, an irresistible amazingly hot guy has just asked me into his room and AAAAAH. What is that supposed to mean? What will we be doing up there anyway? I mean, I'm curious, and of course I want to freaking go up to his room but what if he...tries something? Or- what if his eyes go all funny again and his voice deepens and I get that feeling of fear deep in the pit of my stomach?

He realised something after I'd taken a long time to answer. "Oh god, no- fuck, I didn't mean- Shit, I don't mean that we have to like, you know, _do_ anything, I was just- I was just wondering whether you wanted to stay down here or-"

"Blaine, Shh!" I snapped. "It's fine you dumbass, yeah lets go to your room" I didn't have a clue where this hidden confidence was coming from but I smiled wolfishly at him and his eyebrows raised, dropping back down and a smirk replacing it on his face until he led the way out of the same door we had come in, and up the spiralled stairs, up to his room.

The house really did look bigger from the inside, although the thing was it looked huge from the outside too. There was at least 6 doors on one wing of the house; we'd turned left when we'd reached the last step. The landing was surprisingly clean as well, it really was a contrast from my house, where Burt and Finn would leave things hanging around everywhere, I'd find Finn's boxers out on the landing and empty plates and glasses left in random places around the house.

I heard a soft yet quite loud buzzing sound coming from behind the first door on the left, a blue and red tie hung on the doorknob, and I heard soft mewls and moans coming from the inside, that was enough to make me realise why the tie was hanging there. Blaine just grinned and directed a thumb towards the door, "Rik's room" he explained.

"Oh, is he..."

"With Melissa? Yeah" he laughed, blushing slightly as the moans grew louder, more obvious, almost reaching the same level of sound as the music. Blaine rushed forward a little and I just bit my lip, stifling the childish giggles and following Blaine as we passed about three doors on both sides. We reached the end of the corridor and Blaine rested his hand on the door handle of the last door in the hall, "this is my room" he smiled lopsidedly before turning the handle and _wow_.

The room consisted of a huge double bed with an elaborate headboard with twined metal roses wrapping around the posts and trailing down to the feet. It wasn't messy as I yet again thought it would be, considering the amount of scruffy ripped clothes Blaine dragged himself to school in each day. The colours were navy blue, red and black. The entire ceiling was one great glass panel, the clouds overlooking the bed, a few branches swaying overhead from nearby trees. His shelves were scattered with photo frames and small bits and bobs, although I saw no storage, no wardrobes or drawers, just a huge bed, simply decorated shelves and one bedside drawer.

"_Wow_" I breathed at last, and turned to see him studying me curiously, he snapped out of it when I faced him and a small grin settled on his face.

"Do you like it?" He said hopefully, "I don't usually get many people round here other than my band mates. I stepped forward and ran my hand along the navy silk duvet, tracing my fingers along the detailed swirls ridges and patterns that danced along it in red piping. I stopped when I reached the pillow cases, looking up to the beautiful metallic roses that embedded themselves along the metal bars. I'd never seen a bed like it in my life; in fact, I'd never seen a _room_ like this in my life. I glanced up to the non-existant ceiling and noticed how clear the glass was, absent-mindedly wondering how you would keep a panel that big so clean and what incredible noise it would make if it rained, or how beautiful the night sky would look, hanging over Blaine's head as he tried to get to sleep.

"It's amazing" I answered him finally, and Blaine moved himself from the spot he was glued to, trailing his fingers along the same path mine travelled only moments ago, a confused yet curious emotion on his face, before following my path and standing right next to me, looking at the same things I had looked at until finally staring in the same direction I was, up at the sky. He furrowed his eyebrows after a minute, mumbling something to himself, and then collapsing back on his bed with a confused face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked up from his haze, "Oh! Uh- nothing, just...daydreaming, I guess" I nodded and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "You can sit, you know" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him when he patted a spot next to him on the bed, a friendly smile replacing his previous bemused expression. I shrugged after a while and fell down next to him on the bed, crossing my legs, still glancing around at the walls.

"You are a very observant person, I have noticed" He said, his voice filled with curiosity once again.

I just blushed for no apparent reason and mumbled. "Yeah, I guess"

"You are very intelligent aren't you?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uh, what?"

His eyebrows furrowed, looking down to his hands that were fiddling with a loose strand of red thread from his duvet, his legs crossed directly opposite me, we were facing each other in the same position. "Nothing, it's just- I don't know, it fascinates me, the human mind" He sighed, and then jolted as if he had said something he shouldn't have, and his eyes went wide with realisation.

"I mean- uh, you know, it's...cool that you're smart" he shrugged.

"Um...thanks?" I tried to break the tension with a joke. "You could be pretty smart too you know if you actually showed up to class once in a while" He looked up at me and I winked, causing him to drop his head again, smiling slightly and...was he blushing?

"I'm not good with punctuality" he shrugged after a while. "I think there are much more important things in life than school," he started, contemplating something in his mind before his face screwed up a little, looking down to his restless hands again.

"Like what? For example?"

He looked surprised that I'd asked him, that I actually cared what he thought, "Like uh," he hesitated but then the next few sentences flew with ease and practise, as if he'd said it so many times before.

"Things that are beautiful; like, people, nature, emotions, _love_" he emphasized, looking up at me shyly and then looking down again when our eyes met. "I guess intelligence is beautiful too" he smiled at me again, and I blushed, remembering what he had said earlier on. "There are many beautiful people in this world," he continued. "All types of people, well, the ones who aren't _monsters_" He sighed, running his hands through his hair, tugging slightly and then looking away to the corner of the room.

I couldn't believe how beautiful this boy was. None of the guys I'd liked were ever like this, so mysteriously terrifying yet so secretive it drove me crazy, trying to figure Blaine out, he was like a puzzle. He _definitely_ had more than one side to him, I could see that now. I wanted to punch him but kiss him but hide from him and rip his clothes off all at the same time.

There was definitely something odd about Blaine, I just couldn't put my finger on what it was; the way he carried himself, his poise and his flow of words, although how he sometimes stumbled over his words, the way he watched me sometimes, how he always felt the need to protect me, how whenever Karofsky said or did anything to me, he would quite visibly tense and not move his dark eyes from Dave's face until something struck his thoughts and he shivered disgustedly, forcing his head to look in the other direction.

He was watching me now, staring intently at something, it made me wonder whether I had something on my face. The part of me that was terrified before was becoming less dominant now, in fact, I couldn't even think or focus on anything with my pulse thumping in my ears, blood pulsing faster and faster, I could almost hear my heartbeat and how it was flying under this boy's intense stare. His eyes were hooded, a carefree lazy smile on his face, his head tilted to the side slightly as he sighed.

"You're so damn beautiful" he whispered, reaching a shaky hand to my cheek, brushing his calloused thumb over my burning hot flushed skin, an adoring smile on his lips. Just as quickly as it happened, he was ripping his hand away immediately. He jumped back at least half a metre away, landing on the edge of the bed, almost toppling off backwards before he steadied himself. He had nothing but embarrassment and shock in his eyes, as if he was ashamed of himself, I didn't understand what had startled him so much, admittedly it was slightly weird that he'd said that, but I wasn't about to argue.

I blushed violently and turned away until it subsided slightly, when I looked back, Blaine was breathing heavily, eyes fixed on a random spot on the duvet, before I knew it, apologies came tumbling out of his mouth like a mantra.

"Blaine-I, Bl-Blaine!" I interrupted when he began to ramble nervously. "It's fine, honestly." I smiled what I hoped was a convincing smile and leaned forward on my elbows, that rested on my crossed knees. He looked relieved that I'd forgiven him but then ducked his head shyly, this was nothing like the Blaine I had met in the club, he was so confident and sure, hugging and touching me casually, placing his hand on the small of my back and complimenting me, now it was almost as if he had transformed to a blushing shy schoolboy in a matter of days.

A knock on the door and a few giggles from behind it interrupted the silence before Ricky and Melissa burst through the door, clad in nothing but underwear, Melissa was wearing an extra long top that went past her knees, obviously belonging to Ricky because of the size and the tatty sleeves and neckline, similar to the clothes Blaine wore. Ricky was dressed in nothing but navy blue boxers and walked in as if it was the most natural thing in the world, flopping down on the bed next to Blaine and pulling Melissa onto his lap who was still giggling.

"Hey Kurt! Oh my god, you're here! We haven't spoken since the club, I was wondering when we'd start to see your face around here" Melissa winked and pulled me into a sideward hug. Blaine had only just glanced up and his eyes were soon enough as wide as saucers.

"Rik! Fucking hell! Put some clothes on for fuck sake I've got company!" Blaine yanked off his jacket and threw it over Ricky's head, who simply laughed.

"I'm sure Kurt doesn't mind," he started. "He's seen it all before, right Kurt?" He grinned widely at me and Melissa slapped his arm, telling him to shut up, but only ended up giggling more and then falling into a sloppy kiss. I just blushed at Ricky's comment and the awkwardness that Blaine's brother and his girlfriend were having a heated make out session right beside me and Blaine who were glancing around awkwardly, trying to let our eyes settle anywhere _but_ each other or the passionate couple.

I had to admit, Ricky did have a pretty good body, he had impressive muscles, and the same skin tone as Blaine. I had found it hard to recognise the similarities between the two brothers before at the club but I couldn't help but wonder whether Blaine's body looked like that underneath those worn clothes. I only blushed harder at that thought and felt the heat creeping up my neck.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Ricky asked, his mouth apparently not as occupied now.

"Uh," Blaine started, and then met my equally frantic eyes, searching for some sort of explanation.  
"Uhm..." I continued, thankful for Blaine interrupting me before I gave some random completely unrelated answer probably to do with llamas or something stupid.

"Just...hanging out" he shrugged and then smiled lopsidedly at me.

Ricky glanced between us speculatively and then narrowed his eyes; Melissa only smirked with an unbelieving expression.

"Hmm, okay, well, me and Mel were thinkin' of calling a band meeting. Fancy taggin' along boys? Or have you got..._other things_ you need to do first" he winked and laughed as we both blushed in response.

"Uh- yeah! Yeah we'll come, if that's...alright with you, Kurt?"  
"Um, are you sure? If it's a band meeting I don't really want to...impose" I shrugged, only causing the couple to laugh loudly, and I watched as Blaine fought back a laugh too, a smirk tugging at his lips when he tried to keep quiet.

"Oh god Kurt, you do make me laugh" Ricky wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then patted the side of Melissa's thigh, lifting her off of him as they both stood.

Melissa noticed my confused expression and began to explain. "What they call 'band meetings' are really just them sat around being lazy teenage boys all day, eating, playing music and falling asleep and then doodling on each other with permanent marker pens that they can't rub off the next morning" she said with a chuckle and I couldn't resist a small smile. I looked over to Blaine who was watching me with curious eyes again, he nodded encouragingly before I answered.

"Sure, yeah, I'll come if that's okay"

"It's more than okay! I've got a feelin' you'll be stickin' around Kurt, so you best be getting to know the rest of us if you'll be seein' us a lot more often." He winked and then Melissa was pulling him out of the room with a roll of her eyes. We heard a muffled shout after a few more giggles through the closed door as they made their way back down the hall, "Meet you guys at the den!"

A small smile tugged at my lips when I realised that I was actually _finally_ getting closer to Blaine, and I got along with his friends great. I turned to see him smiling at me again, but in the same confident admiring way he had looked at me in the club, the next thing I knew he was reaching across and linking our hands together, sliding off the bed and pulling me towards the door with a smile. "Follow me"

We walked, hand in hand, to the next room, which was the biggest walk in wardrobe I'd ever seen. There were enough clothes to fill a swimming pool and Blaine didn't even wear half of it. The clothes were sorted into categories around the room in a U-shape, at the start, on the far left were all the skinny jeans, a long line of denim ones and then a rainbow of coloured ones that Kurt had only ever seen Blaine wear about three of. The next was t-shirts, all ripped and ragged, with strange patterns or logos on them, writing or band names. Around the right side was a variety of jackets, cardigans and thick jumpers, looking slightly less ripped and messy than the other clothes. On the very end were two matching navy blue blazers with red piping, crisp shirts placed on the hangers inside with folded grey trousers and a familiar striped tie hanging over the top.

"Woah" I eventually sighed. "You have a _lot_ of clothes" I then noticed the endless boxes stuffed underneath the clothes and random shoes sticking out in places, other shelves placed high up with bags and boxes boasting expensive labels like Versace, Alexander McQueen and Gucci. I wondered absent-mindedly why the hell Blaine would have designer items if all he wore was ragged clothing.

"Yeah," he chuckled, running his thumb over the back of my hand. I hadn't even realised we were still holding hands until he made the gesture. "Well, I share the wardrobe with Rik, we used to just have half of the room each, but we both ended up borrowing each others' clothes all the time anyway so we just decided to combine it all and share stuff between us. We have pretty much the same fashion sense anyway." He smiled. I then saw another striped tie hanging from one of the shelves, why the hell where there navy and red ties hanging everywhere? I remembered back to the night of the club to how every one of the band members was wearing one in one way or another. I ignored it for now, not wanting to stick my nose in to Blaine's business, and stared around at the vibrant colours and rainbows of clothing in the white walled room.

"Well...you both have quite the selection" I raised my eyebrows. He simply smiled and pulled me back to the door again.

"Come on, I don't want to keep everyone waiting" he smiled when he realised he had to pull just a little bit harder to get me away from the fascinating amount of clothing and shut the door behind us, probably afraid that I would run back in there if he took his eyes off me for more than one second. I wondered to myself how we could be keeping everyone waiting when, how could they possibly be here by now? Ricky only just decided about a minute ago to call one of these 'meetings'.

We wound through the house, still clutching onto each other's hands, until Blaine led us to what I assumed was the back door. His garden was like a jungle, and that wasn't even an understatement. As we stepped out onto the pavement, I was met with a trail of stepping stones into tall swaying willow trees, bushes overflowing with flowers and birds chasing each other, landing close to us on the ground before flying off again and then resting in their built nests in the trees.

It was a scene straight from a fairytale, I had to blink extra hard and pinch myself multiple times to convince myself I wasn't dreaming. To convince myself that I wasn't walking down a path way, holding hands with a boy that looked like a Greek god, his hazel eyes glimmering in the strange light that poured through the canopy of the leaves, casting strange shapes and lines across the contours of his face. This all felt so _romantic_ and _perfect_, I expected Blaine to pull out a rose or something completely cheesy, but instead he just glanced at me more than twice in every 10 seconds, that strange adoring yet curious smile and expression on his face.

I tapped my thumb against his hand without noticing, looking around at the wildlife that surrounded me as we trudged deeper into this forest that was supposedly Blaine's back garden. Everything in here was beautiful, it was as if it was straight from a book, fallen trees lay covered in moss with squirrels and tiny creatures popping their heads out of the holes and crevices in the trunk, gathering berries and then scarpering away. It was ridiculously perfect.

I thought it could never get better than that moment, holding hands with the most gorgeous boy I'd ever met, walking through and into undisturbed paradise; that was, until we came to a stop, Blaine yanking my hand back slightly until my eyes looked down from the amazement that was the beauty of the forest. My eyes finally settled on where we were supposedly headed in the first place. The den.

"_Oh...my...god" _

**A/N: Hey every body! Thank you so much to people who reviewed and gave me some positive feedback, it gave me something to work on, as you can see in this chapter:D I hope you liked it! And hopefully you can see some sort of development with both Kurt and Blaine's characters' relationship and Blaine on his own. Did you spot the clues?;-)**

Please review and share your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Love Ell, Mwah X


	4. 8 - LOL

Blaine awoke the next morning with the painful stabs of reminders of the night before. First was the pounding in his head from the small amount of alcohol he had consumed in the time he was at the club. Second was the dull throbbing and stabbing pain that pulsed in his chest, feeling empty and lifeless. Thirdly was the soreness of his knuckles, from where his fist had collided with the brick wall as soon as he saw the retreating taxi containing Kurt roll away and around the corner, before he punched straight into it, allowing the angry tears to stream right down his face.

**From: Blaine (09:47 pm)  
Kurt please, we promised we would never argue with each other.**

From: Blaine (10:02 pm)  
Answer my calls baby, PLEASE just talk to me!

From: Blaine (10:26 pm)  
Kurt I never do this, I never beg like this, just answer me! Please!

From: Blaine (11:06 pm)  
No matter how many times I have to say the word please, I don't care, I'll keep going until you answer me.

From: Blaine (11:08 pm)  
Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE answer me.

From: Blaine (11:11 pm)  
Please.

From: Blaine (11:57 pm)  
Okay so my guesses are you aren't going to answer me any time soon. I'll... go to bed, and...i'll talk to you in the morning, okay? ...Kay?

From: Blaine (03:09 am)  
At least tell me what I have done wrong! Then I can fix it!

Kurt awoke with a start, jolted upright in his bed and heard that familiar buzzing noise vibrating on his bedside drawers. He didn't even need to look at his phone to know that it was Blaine calling. Again. One glance to the annoying piece of plastic and his thoughts were confirmed. Kurt just twisted around and fell back face first into his pillow and groaned until the buzzing stopped. He sighed into his pillow when it came to a halt, only to be taunted by fate when it began to ring again.

Filled with so much frustration, Kurt stood and grabbed his phone, launching it across the room where it smacked against the wall, crashing to the ground. His actions suddenly caught up with his brain and Kurt gasped, covering his mouth and hurdling over his bed, falling to his knees.

"My baby!" He cried, examining the new cracks embedded in his Iphone screen, all coming off at different angles like branches on a tree. He sunk to the floor and sobbed, wondering how the hell he was supposed to face work today when he knew full well that Blaine would go through all kinds of ways to get to him just so that they could talk.

And sure enough, when he reached his office that morning, a curly haired man was leant against his door.

"Kurt!" he jumped as soon as he saw Kurt making his way to his office, sorting through his keys to open it. Ana and Jane glanced up from their desks to shoot worried looks at Kurt; it appears he looked worse than he felt.

"Go away Blaine" Kurt avoided looking into Blaine's eyes when he reached his door, still fumbling through his keys and cursing after trying each one that wouldn't work.

"Kurt, please, can we just talk about this?!" Blaine cried in a desperate voice that got most heads turned to look at the pair.

"What if I don't want to talk about this?!" Kurt threw his arms in the air, exasperated. That was when he finally made eye contact with Blaine, and god, did he look awful. His hair was sticking out all over the place, looking like he hadn't even bothered to gel it; his tired hazel eyes were heavy lidded with deep dark circles underneath his eyes, his face was pale and his lips were chapped. He was hardly dressed in a shirt and tie, the buttons were all done up in the wrong holes, making his shirt lopsided, and his tie was loosely hung from his neck, looking like it was half done. He had stubble dusting his chin and looked completely and utterly exhausted.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little guilty when looking at Blaine, he realised that he must have been up all night trying to get in contact with him and had had hardly any sleep in the process. Instead of jumping back into his arms and peppering him with kisses, straightening his tie and kissing his curls, patting them into place just like he desperately wanted to, he winced and burst into his office, only to be followed by Blaine.

Blaine shut the door behind him, looking at the 20 different faces that were watching them curiously from their desks and slammed the blinds shut before continuing. He sat down opposite Kurt at his desk, waiting until he looked up at him instead of shuffling his papers and looking everywhere that _wasn't_ Blaine. "Kurt," he started, but interrupted himself with a huge yawn that had him leaning back in his chair. "Kurt, look at me" he reached forward to lay his hand atop of Kurt's moving ones on his desk, stilling it before Kurt pulled his hand away as though he had been burned.

Both men winced and Kurt finally answered him. "Get out of my office, I don't want to talk to you" he said in a cold voice, hiding his pain and his urge to burst into tears.

"Please! Kurt just tell me! What did I do? This is driving me _crazy_." Blaine sobbed, burying his face into his hands and letting the tears fall down his face again. He felt weak, he hadn't felt like this since he was younger when he was abused, even then, he would _never_ let his father see him cry.

"I haven't ate, I haven't slept, I can't think of anything fucking else! How am I supposed to manage a company like this if you won't even tell me what the hell I've done wrong!?" He threw his hands up, kicked his chair backwards and started pacing the room.

Kurt watched him with cautious eyes, knowing that Blaine's hurt had quickly turned to frustration and anger in a matter of seconds, and rushed to calm him down. He knew he only had one solution, to tell him, he couldn't go on ignoring him for much longer, it was killing both him _and _Blaine.

"Ethan" he whispered in a small voice, and Blaine snapped his head around.

"What?"

"Ethan. From the club"

Blaine's face dropped with realisation, and then anger filled his features, stepping forward to Kurt who stepped backwards in fear, thankful for the desk between them.

"What the _fuck_ did he say?" he snarled, fists clenching at his sides.

"He told me you were using me. He told me all about how you just fuck guys and dump them and how I'm just another little one of your experiments." A tear fell down Kurt's cheek, and Blaine's anger disappeared immediately, wanting to gather Kurt in his arms and never let go.

"Kurt," he whispered in a hurt voice. "How could you believe that? From _him_? He's the biggest player known to man, he is what I used to be." Blaine hung his head in shame and fell down into his chair again. "Kurt, whilst most of those things he said were probably true-" Kurt's face dropped before he could carry on. "No! No Kurt let me finish!" he shouted desperately until Kurt calmed down.

"Whilst most of those things he said were probably true, Kurt, they aren't any more. I've changed, I've changed _so_ much. You wanna know why?"

Kurt was silent.

"It's because I met you" Blaine said in a small voice.

There was silence for a few minutes until Blaine continued.

"You made me want to be a better person, I looked at you and noticed how much of a beautiful, pure and kind person you are, and realised that...well, I wasn't. That man, the one that I was, he's in the past, I told you before that I would never even dream of hurting you. I meant it. You changed me, there's nothing I want more than to be with you, I'd never _ever_ use you, I don't wanna mess this up" he admitted in a broken voice and looked at his shaky hands in his lap.

Kurt had never seen this side of Blaine before, so open and vulnerable; he was usually the confident boss and businessman, cocky at times, but caring and romantic at others. Right now, he knew that in one denial, he could crush Blaine in an instant.

"I believe you" Kurt said in a shaky but quiet voice. "I should have in the first place, I see that now." He hung his head, refusing to look at Blaine.

Blaine simply sighed with relief, sinking back into his chair; feeling as though he had just ran a marathon and had finally won. But there was still an itching sensation that he still had more to say. He walked tentatively and slowly around the desk to Kurt's side, kneeling down next to him and swivelling his chair around, taking his hands until he looked up at him.

"Kurt, I promise not to hurt you, I promise to never lie to you, I promise to never use you, I promise to treat you how you deserve to be treated, I promise to protect you, I promise to care for you, I promise to do anything and everything for you, I'll give you anything you want, _everything_ you want," he paused, seeing Kurt's eyebrows lifting. "If you would do me the _honour _of becoming my boyfriend." Blaine bit his lip, this felt awfully like proposing to someone.

The anticipation was killing both of them, but eventually, Kurt bit his lip and let out a shy smile, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, his heart leaping up into his throat, tightening his hands around Kurt's.

"Of course I will" Kurt smiled, and giggled as Blaine dropped his head into Kurt's lap, feeling like a wounded soldier that had just been revived. He lifted his head with a tired smile, and began planting kisses to every part of Kurt's skin he could find, whispering small 'thank you's with each kiss, pressing ones to his fingers, his palms, leaning forward to kiss his neck, trailing up to his cheek, his closed eyelids, his forehead, his nose, until he leaned away and waited for Kurt to open his eyes before they both leaned in simultaneously and their lips met in the sweetest kiss.

Little gasps and breaths of realisation were released, this kiss was nowhere near the same as some of the little kisses they had exchanged before they had gotten together, this one had so much meaning, the start of something new. The beginning of forgetting past mistakes and creating new ones, the beginning of a bond of trust and cheesy romantic gestures that were soon to be shared between them both.

They both smiled into the kiss and eventually pulled away, Kurt brushed his thumb against the back of Blaine's hand, both letting out breathy giggles and pressing their foreheads together, staring at each other as if they were teenagers with new found loves, everything was brand new again.

"Fresh start?" Kurt asked, just wishing everything Ethan said would disappear from his mind.

"Fresh start" Blaine grinned, confirming it in return and pressing his lips against Kurt's again to seal the deal.

**A/N: **

**So they've made up! And they're finally together! Hope you liked it and I made it okay for you guys.**

**P.s. I asked this on my other fic and got some good responses but I'm just wondering how many of you are actually reading this because it seems I'm not getting much of a reply on either of my fics and I'm contemplating whether to stop writing if no one is particularly interested in reading them? Let me know guys. Thanks for reading! **


	5. 9

_ You are one of a kind, and you mean to me what I mean to you. Together baby, there is nothing we won't do. Oh, I'm into you, and no one else will do, with every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love. And I can't be the only one, I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight who feel what I feel when I'm with you. _

Something Beautiful

If Blaine already found it difficult to keep his hands off Kurt in public whenever he saw him, the situation would be much, much more intense now they were actually _together_. He sighed dreamily to himself, trudging to his office with hearts in his eyes, memories of the previous night, being held in a blue eyed angel's arms.

His secretary was staring at him with wide eyes, as were other workers on his floor, he looked like a love sick zombie. He dragged himself to the door of his office, patting his pockets in search of his keys and then remembering they were on a holder around his neck, he giggled to himself like a drunk and then stabbed at the lock lazily, his mind drifting to Kurt again as the key avoided the lock.

Eventually, he brought himself out of his haze for long enough so he could get _some_ work done, although that didn't last long, his computer was soon enough exploding with emails from various members of staff across the building. Which is why, of course, he chose to deal with the ones that were coincidentally on the same floor as Kurt's...

"Why are you so happy today?" Ana narrowed her eyes in suspicion, waving a hand in front of Kurt's face when he didn't answer, although he took no notice of it, just staring dreamily into the distance.

"Hell-oooo? Earth to Kurt..?"

"Huh, I- wha-?"

"You were in a world of your own there, are you okay?" Ana glanced warily to Jane who was studying Kurt with a similar curious expression.

"I'm absolutely amazing! Thank you for asking!" He smiled toothily and clasped his hands together, giggling slightly as he bounced in his chair and returned to Photoshop, editing the urgently needed pictures for that afternoon.

Both women just looked at each other, wondering if Kurt was high on drugs or something, before shrugging and leaving Kurt's office where he sat with a dreamy smile on his face, staring at a point on the ceiling and doodling random patterns into the grain of his desk with his index finger.

Yet as they returned to their desks, they heard a singing voice echoing in the halls. A man was singing loudly, a huge smile on his face identical to Kurt's, the man spun on his heels in his pressed suit, tie flicking out of his buttoned blazer; dancing towards Kurt's door and knocking impatiently.

_I drove for miles and miles _

Kurt yanked the door open, surprised to hear singing quite close to his office, his jaw dropped as soon as he realised he was faced with none other than a singing Blaine Anderson.

_And wound up at your door!  
_  
Blaine winked cheekily at him, while Kurt just tried to figure out whether this was real life or just some sort of bizarre dream. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the doorway by his hand, spinning him on his toes and holding him against his chest.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more!_

Both men were giggling now, pressing their foreheads together while Blaine sang softly between them.

_I don't mind spending every day,  
out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Ana and Jane watched them with awe-struck faces, looking around to see no one else watching, as the majority of the other staff had chosen to be lazy and have their lunch break early. Blaine linked their fingers together on one hand, wrapping his other arm around Kurt's waist and swaying them in a slow dance, before twirling Kurt on the spot who giggled and then spinning him back towards him, clutching the blue eyed boy to his chest where Kurt smiled contently, breathing in Blaine's scent of coffee and cologne.

_Look for the guy with a broken smile,  
ask him if he wants to stay a while,_

and he willlll, be loved,  
_and he willlll, be loooved._

Kurt giggled again at Blaine's change of lyrics and Blaine's smile grew bigger at the familiar sound that he loved so much.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I, want to make you feel beautiful!  
_  
Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as Blaine twirled him around and then pulled him back to press a kiss to his nose.

_I know I tend to get so insecure,  
it doesn't matter anymore_

He chanced a quick peek at Ana's and Jane's reactions to the way Blaine was acting towards him, the two men were like love drunk teenagers singing and dancing in the rain without a care in the world. The women looked on in amusement, still not quite believing their eyes.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
it's compromise, it moves us along_

Kurt watched as Blaine spoke a more meaningful message through that part of the verse, singing softly and grasping Kurt's face between his hands.

_I've had you so many times  
but somehow I want more! _

Kurt didn't even allow his boyfriend (_boyfriend_... eek! He almost squealed with excitement) to finish before he was throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and crashing their lips together, muffling the sounds coming from Blaine's mouth.

"You, sir," Kurt paused when they had pulled away, and tapped his finger on the tip of Blaine's nose, which scrunched up in protest and he tightened his arms around Kurt's waist. "Are ridiculously cheesy"

Blaine simply laughed and glanced round a little, noting that he should be worried about the amount of people who just saw his little display; having worked in this business for over 6 years, he knew how quickly news could spread, it was like wildfire, and as soon as people found out he was dating Kurt, things would be said behind his back by various workers, mostly about the fact that he was gay (which he knew some people wouldn't approve of) and they would lose respect for him, and as the company's boss, not having the worker's full support would be a catastrophe.

"And you sir, are ridiculously beautiful" he winked in return, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek and then glancing back to Ana and Jane who were still gawping at them, he was lucky it was only those two and one other young man who had his head down and was typing furiously, looking up to see Mr. Anderson's eyes on him and then a look of worry crossed his face as he returned to his work and typed even faster, backspacing all his careless mistakes in a hurry. Blaine recognised this behaviour, the man was scared of him, he squinted to read the name plaque on his neatly organised desk, it read 'Greg Higgins'.

"Sooo...what was the reason for that random outburst in song?" Kurt questioned, looking up at him with a curious smile. "It was an amazingly talented outburst, but an outburst nonetheless, why didn't you tell me you could sing so well?"

"Uh, I-I dunno, I just never really sing anymore. Um, the reason...I knew I had one of those, uh..." Blaine racked his brains for a minute before coming up empty and furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. "OH! Oh, I remember. I was going to ask you whether you wanted to come round mine tonight?" Blaine suggested confidently, even though his nerves were eating him alive.

Kurt blushed and his eyes flicked to the two women who were at their desks behind Blaine a few times, Ana and Jane were within earshot and desperately wanted to grab Kurt and feed him advice which he so obviously needed.

"I uh, well, it's a little-don't you think it's, you know, we only got together like yesterday, I just-I," Kurt huffed in embarrassment and shook his head, pressing the heel of his palms into his boiling hot face. Blaine just watched in confusion before his brain actually caught up and set him into a fumbling stutter of apologies.

"Oh god, no! Kurt, I didn't mean tha- what I meant was, I mean, I know! And I would never ever force you into- It's way too soon and, you jus-I didn't mean-" Kurt silenced him with a slow kiss which Blaine immediately sighed into, nuzzling closer into the embrace.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together calmly, they were still in earshot of Ana and Jane, but they were under the sort of canopy of Kurt's office away from prying eyes. "I just meant, you know, as in, do you wanna come round mine? I can cook dinner or we can just get a take away and watch a movie...if you like? Or we could do something els-"

"That sounds perfect"

"Oh, awesome, okay great. So...my place at 7?"

"Yeah sure, I finish work late today though so is it okay if I just walk straight to yours from here?"

"Yeah that's fine! I would offer you a lift, but my car's at the garage since I crashed it again" Blaine rolled his eyes. "How careless of me, I know. Oh god I sound like Wes."

The two men laughed and then Blaine spoke again. "I'd really love to re-introduce you to Wes if that's okay, I mean, I know last time didn't really...go too well." They both cringed at the memory of that dreaded night of their first argument, and neither liked to be reminded of it.

"Yeah, that would be great, just give me the time and place" he smiled before kissing Blaine chastely and revelling in the fact that he could do that now they were together. "Go on then _boss_, you need to get back to work, there _is_ a company to run you know?" Kurt teased, earning a low growl from Blaine before he crouched slightly, pretending to be some sort of wild animal and then pouncing on Kurt, pressing him back against the locked door of his office and kissing him long and hard.

They both pulled away, breathless, and said their goodbyes. Kurt watched Blaine jog off to the elevator and tap his foot impatiently waiting for it to come to his floor, he turned cautiously to check for any people watching and then his eyes met with Kurt's again and they both blushed shyly, sharing small waves and several cheesy blown kisses until the lift dinged and he stepped inside, leaving his boyfriend with a cheeky wink just before the doors closed together and Kurt was bombarded with two manic squealing middle aged women.

They forced everything out of Kurt, from the moment he and Blaine met to the moment they got together. "Oh gosh Kurt, I can't believe this, you two are so damn adorable together, it's almost painful." Jane gushed, grasping tightly onto Kurt's hand.

"Thank you" he smiled dreamily, secretly loving the fact that he could share his relationship with someone. "I still don't understand why all of you guys tense up around him though, everyone is so scared of him, I don't understand why, he's such an amazing, kind, heartfelt and lovely guy." Kurt gushed, leading Ana to explain.

"You know, Mr. Anderson hasn't always been so guarded and severe around us, in his first year here he was such an amazing boss, he got on with everyone and knew everyone's name and he was so understanding- not that he isn't all of that now, it's just I think reality struck him when he realised he had a business to run" Ana had looked to Jane who was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you know that singing he did earlier? He was _that_ kind of boss, always singing, whistling or humming everywhere he went, his passion for music was obvious, and we all realised why he'd started the magazine in the first place."

Ana smiled in memory, silently agreeing with Jane's input before carrying on. "As a matter of fact, he hasn't been this happy in a long, long time, Kurt. You should take that as a compliment; because it is obviously you who has converted him back to that same carefree man he was before." Kurt just blushed and brushed off their protests and compliments until the other worker's lunch break was over and they all became filing back in with tired looks on their faces, oblivious to what had been happening whilst they were gone, and Ana and Jane filed out of Kurt's office, leaving him alone with his daydreams once more.

Ian hadn't made an appearance for a few days now, and it was starting to creep Kurt out a little bit. He had somehow gotten used to the annoying angry bald man screeching down his ear for hours on end when he had done nothing wrong; it sort of reminded him of his days back at high school with Dave Karofsky and the other jocks, but he learned he just had to get over it, like he did back in his childhood.

Most of the day after Blaine had gone home was spent waiting around, selecting and processing photos, drinking the disgusting coffee from the crappy machine and then waiting around some more. Kurt nearly flung himself across the room when the clock struck half past 6. In a flurry of movement, Kurt had gathered everything, shoving it down into his messenger bag and fiddling with the clasp to try and get it to withhold it all somehow, shoved his coat on and almost strangled himself with his scarf, and was walking past that annoying receptionist Michele at the front desk who was twirling her hair flirtily and chatting loudly on the phone.

He exited the creaky revolving doors only to have the harsh winter wind immediately hit his face, the sky was black already, and a few stars dotted the sky. He walked slowly, trudging through the slush of leftover snow and trying not to slip, when he heard the creak of the revolving doors behind him, guessing that more people were leaving the office to go to their warm homes.

It was ridiculous how much he was thinking about Blaine recently, he couldn't seem to stop. A buzzing noise deep in his pocket distracted him and he fished it out to read a text from Blaine.

**Dinner is on. Hopefully I won't have burnt the entire house down by the time you get here. ;-) Hurry, missing you X –B**

He smiled to himself like an idiot and sighed deeply, breathing in the painfully cold air that burned in the back of his throat. The winter wind was whipping harshly against his face, and Kurt tucked his chin into his scarf in attempt to stay warm, digging his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. It's true what they say about New York City, it never does sleep. Regardless of the lack of people, Kurt could still hear the creaks of shop doors, the buzz of neon light signs flickering on and off, the crunch of snow beneath his feet. He couldn't see anyone else on the street, other than a few people in front of him at the other end of the road, but for some bizarre reason, he felt like he was being followed.

He shook his head at his own stupidity and resisted the urge to turn back and check anyway, but some annoying voice in the back of his head was nagging him, and it felt like he was purposely listening out for signs that someone might be behind him, like the cliché 'stepping on a twig' noise. He risked a nervous glance behind, only to see that he was alone, other than a couple walking with linked arms across the street from him and a few taxis beeping at each other on the roads.

Seeing that no one was there made him even more nervous, _where the hell is all of this coming from? Why do I feel like I'm being followed?_ He quickened his walk with another glance behind himself, and almost bumped straight into a lamppost. The wind whipped harsher against his sore face and he focused on the loud click of his heels against the pavement to distract his mind from silly things like stalkers and to try and get to Blaine's house faster.

He rounded the corner and this time when he looked behind him, there was a short man wrapped tightly in a long black coat and a dark grey scarf, a grey hat covering his head which was hung low, staring at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He looked like an ordinary New-Yorker, just trying to get home after a long day at work, Kurt wondered absently why he didn't just climb into a taxi considering one pulled up next to him and drove slowly for a while until pulling away.

He was quick-walking down the street, messenger bag slapping against his side, trying to get a safe distance away from this man. Regardless of how the man looked, and whether it was just Kurt's mind playing tricks on him, he didn't know; but there was definitely something strange about that man.

He was looking over his shoulder even more now and probably looked like a mentalist but it was better to be safe than sorry. It wasn't just Kurt though; the man was walking quicker now too, matching Kurt's speed and following after in a straight line, glancing up at Kurt in front of him although it was difficult to make out the stalker's face.

Kurt was terrified, his heart was beating erratically in his chest when he saw it, he'd only glanced back for a second to see it, a short shine of light reflecting from the light of the night sky, the light bounced down to the said metal object that was shining; the man had it gripped tightly in his hand, half way out of the man's deep pocket, it only took a quick flick of his wrist for Kurt to realise it was a large kitchen knife, and it didn't take long before he was sprinting ahead, the other man following hurriedly when Kurt screamed for a taxi that pulled up at his side immediately.

Kurt almost ripped the handle off and tumbled inside, hyperventilating and panicking, searching blindly for the lock button and slamming his fist down on it, breathing a sigh of relief when the doors clicked and the red light appeared next to the words 'locked doors'. The man had been yanking on the door handle only a second after Kurt locked it, and his eyes snapped up to Kurt's terrified ones through the glass, breathing heavily, creating clouds on the window.

Kurt found it hard to believe that there was only a piece of glass separating him and this murderous man, or at least he _thought_ he was murderous, if carrying round a kitchen knife in your pocket is any indication then yeah, Kurt could have been dead by now. He stared at the man through the glass, taking in his hard features, his grey scarf was pulled over his mouth and nose but Kurt could still make out the distinct colour of his muddy brown, almost black eyes, they had a strange tint of reddy orange in them around the pupils and a twinge of recognition shot through Kurt. There was a strange sense of evil portrayed in this man's eyes, and it frustrated Kurt to no end trying to remember who he was.

Kurt knew that face, those eyes, though he couldn't put a finger on who it was, and he was already running for the hills within 2 seconds after he realised Kurt studying his face with a less scared but more confused look. Kurt watched him stumble slightly as he tripped on the kerb and sprinted off down the road and ducked into an alley way that Kurt knew lead to some isolate backstreet somewhere.

_Where the hell do I know those eyes from?_ Kurt sat staring at the window in awe, the man had a slightly wrinkled forehead, and light blonde eyebrows that looked like they weren't even there. He sifted through old memories, trying to place eyes to faces, faces to names. He came up befuddled and desperate, almost curling up on himself like a child, but stopped himself knowing he must look very strange to the taxi driver. He searched through random faces again, but still came up empty; they were a very distinct pair of eyes that he felt like he saw every day but simply couldn't remember them right now. _Maybe it's that guy who works at the coffee shop that me and Blaine go to every morning, or that man who holds the door open for 'the boss' when me and Blaine walk into work each morning, or maybe it's-_

_Oh, right. I'm in a taxi. _He'd gotten so engulfed in his thoughts he'd barely realised that he was in fact in the back of a taxi, with the taxi driver staring at him waiting for an address. He blurted out Blaine's address, embarrassed that he'd climbed into the taxi when it was about two streets away, but he wasn't about to explain to the taxi driver about the big ordeal he'd just encountered.

Kurt held back the tears and brought his knees to his chest, _I just need Blaine_. He watched the slowly passing houses, people and cars and wished this stupid driver would just put his foot down already. He just needed to be in the safety of his boyfriend's arms, he needed to be held and to inhale Blaine's familiar scent just so he could feel comforted and safe again in his strong protective arms.

The car came to a stop and Kurt took his first glimpse at the taxi driver, who was lolling his head back over his shoulder with a slight smirk, a hand held out for money. He looked surprisingly a lot like Blaine, although he had a larger build and dark straight hair that fell onto his forehead and hung over his eyes slightly, his eyes were shocking hazel, identical to Blaine's, and the small dimple in the corner of his mouth where he smirked sat in the same place Blaine's always did. Kurt shook his head, deciding he was hallucinating because of how badly he wanted to see Blaine; his mind had obviously decided that his taxi driver looked like an older version of his boyfriend.

He stepped out of the car after shoving the small fee into his large hand, he curled his fingers tightly around the money as if he was trying to tear it, but that wicked evil smile was still plastered on his face, almost identical to the evil like emotion he saw in his stalker's eyes; he glanced sceptically at Blaine's house for a long while before turning back to Kurt and answering in a gruff voice, just as Kurt was turning away.

"Thanks" He held the sound of 's' at the end of the word, and sounded like some sort of snake, but yet again, Kurt froze, definitely recalling hearing that voice before somewhere in his memories. The taxi had already drove off and Kurt was stood at Blaine's door, ringing the bell and tapping impatiently and then flinging himself into his arms, crying for all he was worth until he finally realised where he recognised the taxi driver's voice from.

It was Blaine's father.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thanks for reading! The more reviews the faster I write!;-)  
Song at the top: With you by Chris Brown  
Song: She will be loved by Maroon 5**


	6. 10 - LOL

_Oh I just wanna hold ya,  
Give a little time to me, to burn this out,  
we'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
all I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
my my, my my, give me love.  
_

Something Beautiful  
Chapter 10

Blaine hummed absently, stirring the sauce into the pasta and tapping his foot to the slow background music he'd provided to set the atmosphere. He got bored of the song after a while, walking over to his iPod dock to change it as soon as he heard an impatient rapping at the door. _Kurt._

He grinned. Everything had just been so perfect lately; he didn't even know how to describe it. Kurt was just so... he didn't even have a word to sum him up yet. He sighed dreamily, something he had been doing a lot today during his daydreaming sessions. _He's just right_.

Blaine yanked the embarrassing apron over his head and threw it onto the armchair in his living room, walking swiftly to the door; the knocking had become so loud it sounded like someone was trying to break his door down.

"Hey gorgeous, I just-oof!" He had only opened the door the tiniest bit and Kurt had squeezed through, launching himself at Blaine with insane force, crying and sobbing hysterically, unable to form proper sentences. Blaine stood, confused, listening to the heartbreaking sounds of his boyfriend's tears, rubbing gentle soothing hands up his back. "Shh, Kurt, sweetheart, I've got you"

Blaine reassured him, holding him tightly until he wilted slightly in Blaine's arms, snuggling into his chest, willing for it all to disappear, and not wanting to explain to his boyfriend why he was so upset. Somehow, throughout Kurt's hysterics, Blaine had managed to manoeuvre him to the sofa, pulling him down on it, still unsure, and holding him as tight as he could, rocking him gently and pressing soothing kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his temple. They never quite reached his lips, but they were enough to calm him momentarily before he burst out into tears again.

**XOXO**

"And I swear Blaine, he had a knife, I'm not even over exaggerating here, I saw it! It was shining! And he was running, and-and..." Kurt just burst out into tears again, soaking Blaine's already drenched shirt in more tears.

"Shh, shh baby, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you" he cooed into Kurt's hair, rocking him slowly. They hadn't moved from the sofa, and the dinner was probably burnt by now, but neither of the men could bring themselves to care.

"B-Blaine"

"No, shh, Kurt, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want t-"

"No, Blaine I need to-" he whined, frustrated that Blaine wasn't listening to him.

"I'm here, Kurt"

"Blaine! God dammit, listen to me!" Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's raised voice and angry expression, he'd pulled away from Blaine embrace and shuffled away from him, his fists clenched. This was a new look for Kurt, it was usually Blaine who got all frustrated and angry, but he'd never seen Kurt act this way before.

Blaine gave Kurt the silence he needed, keeping his distance until Kurt's breathing slowed and his fists loosened slightly. "I need to tell you something" he said finally, his calm facade returning.

"What is it?" Blaine asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know or not...

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Blaine hesitated and Kurt shook his head, moving back towards him, gripping both of his hands, "No- Blaine, _promise me_, because this is going to make you so angry, and...I- I don't know what I'll do" his voice cracked at the end of the sentence and guilt washed over Blaine as he brought Kurt's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it before nodding slowly.

"I...I took a taxi home, you know that" Kurt paused, trying to figure out the best way to say _oh, by the way, your dad was my taxi driver_ without trying to make it sound awkward. Blaine nodded dumbly. "I...well, I was in shock and, I didn't notice-I, I know I should have, but..."

"Did he charge you the wrong amount?" Blaine asked, confused, after Kurt took too long to stutter his words out. He looked at Kurt worriedly, his brow furrowed, holding both of Kurt's hands in his and desperately wanting to understand.

Kurt shook his head in frustration, "I...when I realised-"he paused, tightening his hold on Blaine's hands "I recognised his voice, Blaine" he waited for Kurt to continue, deciding it probably wasn't best to jump to conclusions and bombard him with questions. "It was your father"

Blaine's mind went blank as soon as the words left Kurt's mouth; his sat in silence for a few moments, before he felt something building up in his chest and he just _flipped._ A low growl came from his chest and he stood, trying to get his words out, but failing and just managing to pace slightly, storming around the room like some sort of tornado.

"Blaine, sit down! Please! You're...Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he watched his boyfriend smash his fist into the lampshade, sending it flying across the room and landing on the ground, a shattering sound erupted and shards of glass flew out in different directions against the wall.

"What did he say to you Kurt? Did he touch you? Did he _hurt_ you? Did he mention me? Did he see the house? Does he know it's _my_ house?!" Blaine raised his voice, hysterical with questions which Kurt struggled to answer all at once.

"I-I don't know! He saw the house, he knows the address...B-but he didn't say or do anything... the way he was looking at me really scared me though" Kurt sank back into the sofa, and Blaine immediately rushed to comfort him in case he burst into tears again.

"You're here now, Kurt, I've got you. He isn't going to hurt you. _No one_ will" The way Blaine said it through clenched teeth, so determinedly, so _surely_, as if he was completely positive no harm would come to him, and if it did, it had to get past Blaine first. Kurt had never seen protective Blaine before...and if he was quite honest, it was kinda hot.

Kurt rubbed his hand up Blaine's arm flirtily, reaching his bicep and squeezing slightly. He was still scared out of his mind from the stalker and Blaine's dad, but he figured his could afford to push it to one side for a minute and try to forget. And Kurt knew the best way to make himself lose his mind was the feeling of Blaine's lips against his.

**XOXO**

"Kurt" Blaine whined, "Oh fuck, that feels so good" he said breathily as Kurt kissed messily at Blaine's neck, his hands tangled in his shirt possessively and clawing underneath at his tan skin.

"I'm hardly doing anything" Kurt laughed, and the sound of his husky voice from kissing made Blaine swoon. Kurt stroked over the defined muscles he felt under his touch, which Blaine sighed contently at.

"Mmm," Blaine opened his eyes lazily; they were heavy lidded with wide pupils, staring at Kurt. "Trust me, you're doing _everything_" He stared intensely at Kurt for another second before he was rushing forwards again to attach his lips to Kurt's.

Tongues battled un-co-ordinately, hands squeezing at biceps but not moving to remove any layers of clothing, just the feel of finally being close to each other was enough. Kurt shifted slightly, half straddling Blaine on the bed, sitting down on his thighs and pressing closer to get more access to his mouth. Blaine let out a small grunt, hands going to Kurt's waist, gripping it almost painfully when Kurt's movements were beginning to cause awkward consequences inside Blaine's boxers.

Luckily though, Kurt hadn't spotted it yet, and continued to press his lips to any part of Blaine he could find, arms wound securely round Blaine's neck, who sat with his back to the headboard. They fidgeted around on the bed until Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap, his legs wrapped tightly around Blaine's torso, squeezing him closer to him as their kissing became more heated.

Before he knew it, Blaine's mind had drifted to the feeling of Kurt's entrance being so close to his cock, and had absentmindedly began rubbing against him. Kurt was too drunk with lust he didn't even notice until he realised just how _good _it felt to be like this on top of Blaine...and then he realised the reason _why_ it felt so good, and both men were falling off each other, rolling away to separate sides as Blaine rolled straight off his side of the bed and on to the floor.

They both started speaking at the same time, interrupting each other and then gesturing for the other man to continue speaking at the same time. They both laughed nervously before Blaine broke the barrier.

"I-Kurt...we shouldn't have done that..." He says hesitantly, a frown on his features. Kurt winces at the same time.

"I know, it's way too early, but Blaine I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have let- I just-" Kurt panicked, and Blaine slid across the bed to pull him into his arms.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's fine," they veered backwards until they were cuddled up against the headboard together in a tight embrace. "yes, it's a little early for.._that_ yet, but I trust you, I wasn't uncomfortable, and I'm sorry if it felt like I was using you as a re-bound, because that's honestly not why this happened, Kurt, I pro-"

"Shh, Blaine, It's okay, I know" he smiled lopsidedly at Blaine before pressing his face back into Blaine's chest, focusing on the little puffs of air he was breathing out against Kurt's hair, and the rise and fall of his chest, accompanied by the steady beat of his heart.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, Blaine's dinner probably gone cold still sitting downstairs waiting to be served onto plates. Neither man was particularly bothered about that though. Tonight had just made Blaine realise that this was actually real, his father really _was_ in New York, he was telling the truth on that voicemail. The thought of him even breathing the same air as Kurt made Blaine feel sick to the core. Blaine didn't want his father anywhere _near_ him, _or_ Kurt.

After a while Blaine heard Kurt's breathing even out and looked down to the angel who was settled in his lap. He was snoring softly, half of his face pressed into the pillow, the other half was moulded to Blaine's chest, a fist clutching his t-shirt when a little dent of frustration appeared between his eyebrows. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair from his forehead, smiling at the peacefully snoozing man; staying just a few more minutes to marvel at his beauty.

After another 10 minutes staring creepily at his boyfriend's sleeping face, Blaine tried to untangle himself from Kurt's gripping and twisting limbs, barely managing to escape without hopping from the bed with his foot caught in the duvet, trying to shake it off but walking into the door at the same time. _Very graceful, Blaine. Brilliant._

He made his way downstairs, tidying a few things away, including their abandoned dinner, which was re-located to the microwave after deciding not to let all of his hard work go to waste and thinking of eating it later once Kurt had awoken from his nap. There was nothing on television, as usual, but he decided to sit and flick mindlessly through the boring channels in his living room anyway; although he couldn't take his gaze from the closed white door in the corner of the room, glancing repeatedly at it, as if it was calling his name or sending magic invisible vibes to guide him towards it.

He gave in, pulling himself up and reaching for the door handle that lead him to his favourite room in the house. He entered the small room which was quite ironically filled entirely by one huge grand piano, which had been previously abandoned, waiting for Blaine's next visit. He sank into the stool, lifting the lid and brushing his fingers slowly over the ivory keys, not pressing enough to make sound, but enough to make contact with the keys. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, playing random short tunes and intervals and wallowing in self pity and his own thoughts until he heard shuffling behind him, and turned to see an adorable sleepy looking Kurt.

He seemed reluctant at first, but then walked over without a word, swinging a leg round cautiously when he reached the bench and sank down next to Blaine. Kurt shuffled closer on the bench until their thighs were pressed together and rested his head on Blaine's left shoulder. He let his eyes fall shut when he heard a soft slow melody drifting from the instrument below them. He only lifted his head and snapped his eyes open when a voice began to sing along side the melody.  
**  
I will not make  
the same mistakes that you did  
**  
His fingers moved gracefully along the ivory keys with so much ease as if it was as easy as breathing. Kurt had never heard Blaine sing before, but he was astonished to find how breath taking his voice was.

**I will not let myself  
cause my heart so much misery**

Blaine paused slightly and his eyes stung with unshed tears of how much he could relate to this song, the memories it held; how he would sit in his room for hours in the fetal position as a teenage boy and cry for all he was worth after his father would abuse him, how he would try and cover the bruises the next day, although no one would bother to ask either way even if they did happen to see them.

**I will not break  
the way you did, you fell so hard**

He was also reminded of the times he was strong, the times he didn't let his emotions engulf him until he crumbled and fell to pieces. No, he held on that little bit longer each time, and prayed to a god that never listened.

**I've learned the hard way  
to never let it get that far**

Kurt let his hand rest on Blaine's left thigh, trying to offer some sort of comfort, sensing the power and emotion behind this song, he understood more than anyone how the lyrics of a song could be and mean much more than just words.

**Because of you,  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
**  
Blaine concentrated on the flow of his fingers, the touch of hard ivory against his soft fingertips, it had been so long since he'd played. He'd always thought it pointless to have a room with just a piano inside it, although when he first moved into this house, it was a huge reminder of his childhood and he knew that he had no choice but to put it there. To lock it away somewhere, in a small hidden box room where no one could find it; because as much as it brought him to joy reminiscing the times where music was his escape, how the flow and stretch of his fingers could create the perfect melody with little practise; it was also a cruel reminder of the past. A reminder of the actual reason he escaped in the first place.

**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid  
**  
Blaine was never a dumb child. He understood. He knew the reason for most things in life, although as a young teenage boy, he never could understand why his own father would beat him for the sake of it. He never realised what he was doing wrong, he could even remember sat at least three times a week going through lists of possible reasons as to why his dad could treat him so badly.

**I lose my way  
and it's not too long before you point it out**

He would cross off one of his theories from his list each week after stopping from doing it, to see if his father treated him any different. For example, he remembers the blurry memory of trying not to talk with his mouthful as much at dinner to see if that was the reason, yet he still got his thighs slapped with a belt afterwards as per usual; so, he decided, that couldn't have been it. The young boy would try and iron out details each night, treating himself as some sort of medical experiment in attempt to figure out what was wrong with him.

**I cannot cry  
because I know that's weakness in your eyes.**

Blaine's voice wavered as he was reminded the truthfulness of that line in the song. He remembered it all too well, how he would be slapped around the face, thrown around the room, gashed with a belt, kicked until he cried, and then kicked even harder just for showing his emotions.

**I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

He considered the truth in that line for a moment. His friends never did seem to notice, maybe that was because Blaine was so much happier outside of home and in his safe cavern of school, saved by his music that no one suspected anything was wrong. He didn't blame them. He couldn't. He only had himself to blame.

**My heart can't possibly break  
when it wasn't even whole to start with  
**  
Self harm was never an option. He was always too weak to endure it anyway. He couldn't cut himself because he had already lost too much blood from the slashes of the sharp edge of the belt slapped against his skin, the gashes in his scalp from where he had been thrown across a room and hit the corner of a door or collided with a bookshelf.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

He didn't want pity. His father gave him enough of that. He had been told so many times that he was worthless and he didn't deserve to live, that he was indoctrinated enough to believe it was true. He knew he was some sort of evil species, yet try as he might, as hard as he prayed to the god that didn't exist, he never replied.

**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid**

He was vaguely aware of the splashes of liquid hitting his cheeks, but his body had gone numb, and he couldn't even feel himself playing anymore. Still, he forced open his eyes, hearing the melody still pouring from the piano, and knew that it was now just how it always has been. His one escape... music. Blaine knew that the pain of his father's knuckles digging into his shoulder blades became less apparent and they numbed much faster if he concentrated so hard on the words flying around his head, the melody screaming so loud inside his brain that he couldn't hear the abuse his father was spitting and screaming at him in between the punches. He found that he blacked out much quicker if he turned his attention to something else and let the pain take over him, that suddenly; things weren't so bad anymore, and the pain just became a daily routine.

**I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep**

Kurt was frozen, unaware of anything that was spilling through Blaine's mind, only focused on the tears streaming from his screwed closed eyes. He wrapped his arm even stronger around Blaine's waist and gripped his thigh, leaning into his side and closing his eyes. Letting the emotional sound of Blaine's flawless voice overwhelm him.

**I was so young, you should have known  
better than to lean on me**

He thought of his mother, her small defenceless frame. Her small dainty hands only useful for knitting. Her short curly hair, coming to a halt at her shoulders. He remembers wondering. Wondering if she ever got hurt as badly as he did. He wondered whether she got beaten every night too, coming to the theory that she must be, because everyone was, right? It was normal to be beaten. Normal to be smashed with a baseball bat every now and then to 'toughen you up' as Blaine's father always spat at him after calling him a 'worthless petty little fag'

**You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain**

He was still numb as he remembered that one time that his grandma came to stay. Blaine's father's mother. Blaine remembers wondering whether things would stay the same with his daily beatings or whether grandma would need a time slot to get beaten up too; Blaine was so used to it by now he thought it was normal. That every child got beaten for unfair reasons and sometimes even adults too, and it's just something you had to put up with. It was obviously not important either way. Blaine only got beaten when no one was around to watch, and even if they were, they just stared at him like he was a television. Like it was entertaining to watch a boy get beaten to a pulp, because he 'deserved it'. Because he 'chose this' he _chose_ to be mocked, taunted, beaten, bashed, and screamed at every day of his life, not only by his family, by society. He was neglected by everyone.

**Because of you,  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

He let the tears fall, baring his soul to Kurt. He never let anybody see him cry. It was a reflex action, knowing that if he cried as a child he would only get hit harder. But sitting here, with Kurt by his side, comforting him, he felt like he might just develop that tiny little bit of strength to break free one day. He wanted nothing but to iron over the bumpy scars on his skin, rip apart the memories and slash knives against everybody who once taunted or hurt him. He felt anger. Anger and pain towards those who neglected him. Those who failed to acknowledge he existed.

**Because of you,  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you,  
I don't know how to let anyone else in**

Blaine sang at the top of his lungs, almost screaming with the relief of letting his emotions run free, the fear tumbling out of him and the anger snarling along the surface. Right then, nothing stood in his way. Not his father, those bullies and homophobes from high school, not anyone who once told him that he couldn't be who he wanted to be; none of them mattered anymore. He screamed with frustration, exhilaration and practise. He screamed because maybe his father could hear him from where he was, maybe he would come running, fall at his feet at Blaine's doorstep and apologise for all he was worth. Maybe he realised that everything he had once done was wrong. That he was a monster. And that he made Blaine into one too.

**Because of you,  
I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid**

Everything recoiled like an elastic band and all the feelings he let loose came rushing back to his body, diving back inside like a breath of fresh air, they went back to their safe confines inside the imaginary bottle inside Blaine's body. And that's where they would stay until he could escape again. Bottled up so nobody could cause anymore damage.

**Because of you**

The song drifted to an end as Blaine's fingers pressed softer on the keys, the atmosphere thick and heavy yet somehow lighter than before when he was singing with all his hurt and pain that bled into his voice. He dropped his head to come to face with the small indents and scars embedded in his forearm. He could tell a story for each scar and mark, remembering vividly how each of them got there.

His eyes followed the long scar that trailed around his wrist and up to the bottom of his palm, from that Tuesday night in October after his dad got home from work, pulling his belt off as soon as he got in the door and grabbing Blaine's wrist in a tight grasp and scraping the metal edge roughly against the skin until Blaine screamed and the skin split and drew blood. He saw a deep triangle pointed scar with a dotted pattern along the edges just above the inside of his elbow, remembering the day it got there; Wednesday 14th of August, when Bruce Anderson had lifted an iron to his son's skin after a conversation about dates to the prom, he pressed the tip of it down and dug into the skin until it burned and steam sauntered upwards into the air, holding Blaine down on the floor whilst he writhed in pain and was left with an angry red mark several layers into his skin.

6th of June, strangled with a belt and left with little breath to unclasp it himself. 23rd of March, slashed with a kitchen knife, leaving a small quick scar above the bridge of his nose. 17th of December, bashed repeatedly with a television remote. 10th February, indents of small slits in Blaine's skin from where a broken bottle was pressed into his temple after his father stumbled home drunk in the early hours of the morning.

**Because of you**

It's true, Blaine he been through a lot. And he went against the statistics that he probably wouldn't live past the age of 18 if things kept going on the way that they did. He escaped, but not without the cruel reminder of his past. Sure, on the outside, he was confident, successful in business, drop dead gorgeous, but inside; Blaine was a broken, paranoid, emotionally and physically scarred man.

He knew he would never be able to let go what happened to him. He would take it to the grave. No one could do anything to make Bruce realise what he did to his son. Blaine couldn't change his past, but he could change his future. He could provide a loving caring environment for his children, show them nothing but care and nurture and only ever raise a hand to give them a pat on the back of pride or encouragement. No, Blaine Anderson's children would be the most free and righteous young people to exist. They would be everything Blaine wasn't as a child.

And then there was Kurt. Kurt who had somehow, after only meeting him about a month ago, had already helped Blaine to progress and realise that he could move on with his life, even if it only was a by a tiny fraction. Kurt who seemed to get even more beautiful and angelic every time Blaine looked at him. Kurt who always knew the right thing to say. Kurt who at times offered advice, in others, just sat and listened because that's all Blaine needed, someone to bare his soul to. He looked over at the tearful blue eyed man next to him and saw nothing but promise and hope, future, trust, and _love_.

**XOXO**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've had some really troubling personal issues that have made it harder for me to make time to write, especially trying to fit this in along with Ultraviolet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm not too sure about this one, it's a bit jumbled up so sorry if you get a little confused or something. I'll try to update asap, but I have work experience all this week and then next week more exams, booo:( **

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review if you like**

Ell X


	7. 11

The days felt longer after Kurt's encounter with the two men that neither Blaine or Kurt would talk about. Ever since, Kurt would never walk home unless he was with Blaine, his hand tucked safely into Kurt's, warming cold skin in the deathly winter temperatures. Blaine swore to himself and to Kurt that he would never be put in that situation again; and he made sure of it.

Usually, Blaine finished work earlier than Kurt, but now he stuck around, waiting in his office or taking a walk up to Kurt's to sit with him for a little while so they could drive home together, he noticed that Ian had yet to make an appearance when Blaine was on their floor, but often found him peeking through the slits of the blinds covering the windows of his office, always watching Kurt.

Most nights were spent at Kurt's apartment, for no reason at all. Neither wanted to admit that sitting in the living room, lying in bed or walking around the kitchen at Blaine's house only reminded them both of the night that both men lost a tiny bit of their resolve. Besides, the two felt safer at Kurt's apartment, wrapped up together late at night where Blaine's father had no knowledge of their whereabouts, no knowledge of Kurt's address.

Blaine couldn't sleep, though, knowing that Bruce Anderson's eyes could be lurking somewhere near, watching every step that he took. It shook him to his core even thinking of the way Kurt had described the taxi driver looking intently at his small red-bricked home where Kurt had been dropped off that night.

Still, though, he was determined to change things back to as normal as they could be. He didn't want _that night_ looming over them all the time, and the constant panic and worry of who the stalker could've been, hidden underneath his giant coat with his sly grin poking out underneath the tightly wrapped scarf across his face.

But now, sat at Kurt's apartment wrapped up in a thick blanket and a mug of hot cocoa in his frozen fingertips, he had little to complain about.

**XOXO**

Blaine _loved_ Kurt's apartment. Maybe it was because it was always messy, random photographs or camera parts left on tables around the room. Or maybe it was because it _always_, without fail, smelt like freshly ground coffee. Or was it because his room was the biggest of all, and had the softest pillows Blaine had ever encountered and he couldn't help but sink his face right into them and _sigh_ because he felt so safe there.

Blaine had already decided that his favourite part of the apartment was Kurt_._

Kurt _already_ had multiple photo albums and collages of the two of them, _obviously_ (He _is_ a photographer, remember.) Both of them had different favourites too. For example, Kurt was always stuck between two; one was the photo of them both wrapped warmly around their coffee cups baring woolly hats, thick scarves and fingerless gloves, cold cheeks pressed closely together in the spite of winter, rosy cheeks and small smiles and enormous eyes.

And then there was the one they took on Blaine's floor, both of them with way too much wine in their systems- that they were ruffled from un-coordinated and spontaneous kisses in the dim light and from the amount of times they'd fallen sideways laughing onto each other. Blaine had combed his drunken fingers through Kurt's hair, so it was the messiest he'd ever seen it in a photograph-he'd never let a photo be taken of himself unless his hair looked nothing short of fabulous.  
But this photo, in _this_ photo he didn't have a care in the world. His face was scrunched into an adorable laugh whilst Blaine pressed a sloppy and badly-aimed drunken kiss to his cheek, eyes closed and arms enclosed around Kurt's shoulders, hugging him as close as he could get.

Kurt could never decide.

Blaine's favourite had always been the photo of just Kurt, the first photo he took on one of Kurt's big professional cameras that he was always too scared to touch in case he broke them. It had just been sat on the dresser one early morning, and Blaine was awake, content with doing nothing but curious nonetheless, so he reached for it.

He figured out how to turn it on, and panicked when it made a loud beeping sound that signalled the camera being activated. He slammed his hand on the tiny box of sound and held his breath as he turned his head slowly to Kurt, sighing in relief when he discovered that he still slept as soundly as before.

That's when Blaine really _noticed_ him. His pale frame was only magnified in beauty by the sunlight streaming through the blinds, casting strange shadows across the smooth planes of Kurt's back. His face was half-pressed into the pillow, facing slightly towards Blaine, his hair rumpled and his mouth open, perfect lips and small snuffling noises instead of snores.

Blaine didn't even think twice, didn't even think of how much trouble he would most likely get into when Kurt found out that he had been messing with his big special camera. It was all worth it because of the _perfection_ Blaine saw before him.

Of course, Kurt wasn't too mad when he eventually found out, and finally took it to his dark room to print off the photo, after much insistence from Blaine, and leave it to set. Blaine had kept it in his wallet ever since, and no matter how creepy Kurt thought it was, Blaine had very justified reasons to carry his stunning boyfriend with him wherever he went.

**XOXO**

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt called, absentmindedly flicking through the boring channels of the television.

"Yeah? What's up babe?" He called from upstairs.

"Could you come here a minute?"

"Uh...I'm kinda busy right now"

blaine at kurts apartment describe . photographs cameras in random places vintage . photographs hanging in dark rooms . snaps of blaine he doesnt rememmber being taken. snow. sunshine.


	8. 12

Ultraviolet  
Chapter 12

I was staring at a Kurt Hummel shrine.

Every page was dotted with small sketches of me, yet again, looking like photographs or snapshots of memories in time. There was one of me when we went outside the art room to talk after the night at the club, and he'd drawn my flushed expression after he'd complemented me. There were others like one of me on the swing at the park, mid-air, with my head tipped back. Or that one with me staring absently into space in history class, a pen balancing between my lower lip while I watched Mr. Shepherd scrawling notes on the board.

The soft tones of the pencil made it seem hazy, but there was a main picture that I didn't recognise. It was smudged slightly, and not as sharp and precise as the others, but I looked really good. _Way_ too good. In fact, if I ever looked that good, I'd be seriously turning advancing boys down every hour.

I was sat on a chair backwards, my arms folded on top of the back of the chair. I was staring off into the distance again, but this time a small smile tugged at my lips. My clothes were perfect, I hadn't remembered wearing that outfit before, but they matched perfectly, even the strange looking striped tie that he had drawn, slightly loose hanging around my neck.

I looked up to Blaine finally, who was so red in the face I thought he might explode. It was adorable. He wringed his hands nervously, watching me with studious eyes. I smiled at him and he loosened up a little, but didn't smile back, his eyes darting around quickly.

"Blaine it's okay"

"Its creepy! How are you not freaking out right now!?"

"Because as strange as this sounds, I kinda expected it" I said, and watched his face turn confused, the most used expression by him. "I mean let's be honest here, you _are_ kinda stalkerish" I winked, and he turned straight back to blushing like crazy and falling backwards with a groan, hands covering his face.

"You were _never_ supposed to see that" his voice came out muffled, covered by his hands. I set the book aside and crawled over to him, prising his hands off his face.

"I think it's sweet" I said and watched his eyes flicker to my lips and back to my eyes again. He leaned upwards on his elbow and rolled onto his side a little, edging closer to me until our lips were centimetres apart. Our breath mingled between us and I was glad that none of us had eaten anything too nasty smelling previously because if we had, this would've ended in disaster.

"We...I-" I started, but stopped realising I had no idea what I was going to say in the first place. Instead, I felt the familiar caress of Blaine's rough palms against my cheek as he guided me towards his lips. We met slowly at first, we always do when we kiss, the only trouble is when it gets a little intense and we can't seem to actually remember how to _stop_ kissing.

It had gotten to the point where breathing turned into panting, soft caresses turned into gripping fists tightly onto clothing, and I was sprawled half on top of Blaine like a freaking _carpet_. The reason I was on top of him wasn't because he was too irresistible I just couldn't help pouncing on him (even though that was partly the reason), it was because we couldn't ever seem to get comfortable. We'd started off on our sides, kissing languidly with my Blaine's arm wound tightly around my waist, until I'd gotten a little more possessive and tugged at his collar to bring him forward till he was hovering over me, my fingers tangled in his manic curls.

We'd stayed like that for about two minutes until I began fidgeting under Blaine's strong arms, wanting more control, and flipping him until we were in a similar but reversed position, with me hovering over him. We'd kept that up until my phone ringing snapped us back to reality, and he jumped backwards at lightning speed, eyes wide and face flushed, hair wild with slightly dilated pupils and a little twinkle in his eyes.

I bit my lip shyly before finally searching for my phone which was splayed on the floor somewhere and vibrating against the wooden floorboards. I checked the caller ID and my heart sank. _Dad._

"H-hello?"

"Kurt Hummel, where the _hell_ are you?!"

**XOXO**

His voice rang clear, loud and aggressive, and I heard Carole's reasoning and calm voice in the background telling him not to be quite so angry at me, and I probably had a perfectly good reason for being late home. Bless her.

This version of my dad scared me, he was fierce, and had a temper. I realised quickly this was not the time to reason with him, and it would probably be best telling the truth...yet again, how much of the truth is actually suitable telling my father? _Oh it's nothing dad, I'm just chilling with my demon friend, rolling around on the floor and making out, what about you? _Somehow I figured that probably wouldn't go down too well.

"Wh-Uh, what do you mean, dad? I'm at a friend's house, why?"

"That Blaine kid's house?" he said in a cold voice, and I was taken aback immediately, how the hell did he know?

"Dad, I-"

"No, Kurt! How long has this been going on for? How long have you been lying to me?"

"What! I-"

"And to think I had to find all of this out from Finn and not my own son"

"I didn't lie about anything Dad! I swear! What the hell did Finn tell you? I swear when I see him I'm gonna-"

I heard a heavy sigh from the other end and imagined my dad sat there in his favourite armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose and then tweaking his cap and then dropping his hand to his lap again before speaking, like he always did. "Can you just come home please Kurt?" Considering how mad he'd just been, he sounded pretty calm now, and I guessed that it was Carole's consistent reassurance that calmed him. I silently thanked her. "I'd rather hear about you and this Blaine kid from you, because from what I've heard from Finn, I still don't have much to go by."

"Uh, yeah sure Dad...I'll leave now, I...I'm sorry" I heard myself go quiet. I hated my dad being upset with me; I loved him too much.

I hung up without another word from my dad, and my whole body slumped. I brought my knees up to my chest, not even looking at Blaine, but speaking to him anyway.

"That was my dad" I said in a quiet voice.

"I know" he said simply. I looked up to him; his pupils had shrunk back to normal size again from when they'd gotten a little larger in the midst of our kissing. "He sounded angry" Blaine sounded so matter-of-factly.

"He was" I rubbed a palm over my face, then pressing them to my knees and hauled myself up from the floor, giving Blaine a hand and pulling him up too, our fingers stayed intertwined and swaying between us as we exited Blaine's room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked, that cute little dent between his eyebrows evident on his worried little face. "To...you know, help? I could explain! I could tell him it's all my fault you're back late, I could come wi-"

"Blaine! It's fine!" I was frustrated, annoyed at my father for interrupting, pissed at Finn for telling him '_everything'_, and to be quite honest, getting a little irritated with Blaine who was now repeatedly apologising and offering to accompany me home to explain to my dad. "Kurt! I'll do it. I'll explain! he'll believe me, don't you worry Kurt I can fix it"

I hadn't meant to raise my voice, but by the time I had, I couldn't hold it in and I was screaming at Blaine, who shrunk back with a wince. "God, just SHUT UP!" My jaw dropped at my _own_ actions. I never got angry, I just never had, I'd always been able to control my emotions, especially all of those times when I felt like murdering the jocks.

Blaine's expression had changed in a matter of seconds. He'd gone from hurt and scared to fierce and terrifying. His face was hard and persistent, his chest pushed outwards and his teeth exposed slightly, mouth hanging open and semi-dilated pupils glistening in the artificial lights above.

He stepped towards me confidently, eyes trained on me and fixing me with a hard stare. I stepped back, and felt the wall behind me, "I-I...I'm s-sorry, Blaine, I...I didn't mean to shout, I just-" He silenced me by holding up a single finger, and it muted me in an instant, as if I were remote controlled like a television. He cocked his head to the side, an arrogant, ugly grin on his face, as he studied me dirtily again.

I hated the way he looked at me. Blaine _never_ looked at me like that. Never looked me up and down with such crude intentions or looked down on me like I was some sort of prey. Then again, I guess I was sorta prey, wasn't I? Demon's hunt humans...well that's what I guessed from the snippets Blaine had told me. Does that mean he could turn on me? Could he snap at any instant like a fragile elastic band on the verge of breaking? Was I in way too deep here? I felt like I was wading in the deep end of the dark ocean, sharks circling my legs and looking for weaknesses and ways to get in.

Before I knew it, I was jumping to my feet and rushing desperately out of the door, seeking escape. I remember hearing the faint shouts of my name and Blaine's confused and hurt look when I'd turned to see him behind me before I ran straight out to my car, fumbling with the lock and cursing, then flinging myself inside it and reversing out of the enormous driveway before he could stop me. I'd only past a few streets when my brain actually caught up to my actions. _What the hell did I just do?_

**XOXO**

"Yes dad...No dad...We're just friends, dad!" I sulked from the table and sighed, shooting a heavy glare at Finn, who raised his eyebrows and then made some excuse about needing to phone Sam and scurrying away fearfully.

"So you haven't _really_ been at Mercedes' house studying all those times? You were with him." I heard the disappointment in my dad's voice and I felt my heart clench in my chest, I didn't turn to face him as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, dad" I hung my head and an ugly choked sob escaped me, which is about the point when Carole rushed towards me, saying "oh sweetheart!" and engulfing me in a tight hug.

I didn't look at my dad in fear of what I would see. Would his face be filled with disgust? Anger? Complete hatred? I lied to him. My own dad. That's just something I never did, neither of us ever did. We never lied to each other; it was just an unspoken rule. And I broke it, I broke it along with my father's pride, respect and trust in me.

I cried harder for no reason at all, I just felt so disappointed in myself and deep down I was crying for what an idiot I was for letting myself fear Blaine like that, pushing him away and zooming away from his house as if it were some prison I'd been longing to escape from for years. I cried because no matter what I did, I could never seem to please anyone or at least two people at the same time. I cried because I was so weak for even crying in the first place.

I felt my phone repeatedly buzzing in my pocket but ignored it; this wasn't the time for people to hear me blubbering down the line. I heard my dad's voice again, but this time is was softer, I recognised it as the same tone he would use with me when I was upset as a young child, like that one time when I fell off my bike and didn't stop crying for 40 minutes.

"Kurt," I still didn't turn to him, I refused to let him see me like this as see me as more of a disappointment for crying and being weak, that's not what Hummel's were supposed to do, they were supposed to be strong. I obviously didn't fit the mould. Then again, when did I ever fit the mould for anything? "Kurt, go upstairs to your room please, I'll talk to you when you've calmed down" his voice was still soft and thick with something that I interpreted as worry, as I hauled myself up, wiping furiously at my face with my sleeve to burn away the evidence of tears, leaving my cheeks red raw.

I felt my legs shake a little when I finally moved one foot in front of the other, Carole pressing a quick kiss to my head when I walked slowly past her, still hiding my face from my father's. When I'd shuffled out of the kitchen, I bolted upstairs, feeling the tears overflowing again and needing to rush to get rid of them or to go some place where nobody could see them.

I didn't mean to slam my bedroom door behind me, and it probably sounded pissy with a whole lot of attitude to my dad who'd most likely heard it from downstairs. I didn't mean it to sound that way, I was just in a rush. I galloped down the stairs, missing a few and sliding down on my ass but then pulling myself to my feet when I hit the bottom. I skidded across the floor, almost missing the chair at my vanity, but grabbing for the corner of it just in time for me to haul myself back to it, falling onto the small stool, and I was finally met with my reflection.

I saw how red rimmed my eyes were, my irises shining brightly with an even bluer blue from the salty substance of my stupid tears. I saw how pale I looked, sat there with my shoulders tensed and curling in on myself, my lips were swollen and parted, my cheeks red and sore from my ferocious rubbing. I sighed angrily, smashing my hand sideways, which collided with a few bottles of moisturisers and they clattered to the floor.

I just groaned (not even attempting to fix my face) and dropped my head forward, resting it on the table of my vanity stand, my overheated forehead pressed to the cool white painted wood. I let my eyes fall shut, not even wanting to face another day. Another day loaded with my father's disapproving tones, Blaine's stupid perfect face and his ridiculous creepy demon powers that I wasn't even sure of their full capabilities yet.

I just sat there in silence, willing the screams in my head to quieten down, until they eventually muted themselves for the moment, and I could finally relax.

**XOXO**

I don't know how long I'd stayed like that until I heard a quiet knock at my door, and my head shot up, drool falling down my face, hair sticking up on one side from where my head had lolled in my sleep. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second, before springing to action without even thinking, smacking the side of my head to shove my hair back into place, wiping my sleeve across my cheek and along the side of my face to gather my drool**. **

It was then that everything came back to me.

"Kurt?" I heard my dad's soft voice from the other side of the door, then another quiet knock.

I was quiet for a minute and then let out a squeaky "yes?" I heard the door open and footsteps on the wooden stairs, and then seen my father's head poking around the corner, halfway down my stairs.

"Can I talk to you?" He reached the bottom step and stood twisting his cap in his hands nervously. I just nodded warily and sat up straight on my stool. He walked forwards towards me and fell down onto my bed next to me, a fair bit of distance between us. His face held a worried frown, and he looked straight at me willing for me to make eye contact, which I found difficult because I couldn't look him in the eyes without feeling upset with myself about everything all over again.

Eventually he sighed, "Come here" he gestured, and I hesitated to stand, but picked myself up nevertheless and hobbled over to my bed, falling down next to my dad who wasted no time in pulling me into a bear hug and crushing the living daylights out of me. I couldn't find the will to protest, I didn't even want to. These were the same hugs I'd receive as a child or very frequently around the time that my mother died. I inhaled my father's familiar scent and leant against his strong chest.

"I'm sorry" he finally murmured, pulling away and patting me on the back. "I know I probably over-reacted and I didn't mean to upset you..." He paused, pressed his lips shut as if he were trying to hold something in. I nodded slightly which made him continue. "But this Blaine kid, I don't even know him, Kurt, and the amount of times Finn has talked about him being such a bad influence on you and how rough he is, I don't think I like the sound of him." A disapproving frown formed on his face and I felt my heart sink.

"Dad, honestly, he isn't as bad as Finn makes out, he's had a problem with Blaine since day one, and he insists that he's bad news, but he's lovely! He's perfect" I blushed at the last part and a knowing look dawned on my father's face, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Well, if he's so _perfect_, I think I'd like to meet him. Invite him over for dinner or something."

My jaw dropped and the sound in my ears went fuzzy. What the hell had I just gotten myself into?! Fuck!

"Then I will know who to believe, you or Finn." he continued and I saw him smile with a look of accomplishment, like he had finally found a way to not choose between his two sons and decide which one to believe.

"I-uh, Dad-I...I don't think that's such a good idea" I dropped my gaze to my lap, hoping he wouldn't question it. Of course he would.

"Why?"

"Because...um, Blaine isn't...He doesn't like-he isn't really a people person" I shrugged, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. Of course it wasn't.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused, and tilted his head sideways.

"He doesn't socialize very well, dad, I don't think he'd be comfortable here, especially when he and Finn can't bear to be in the same room as each other" I shrugged, wishing things were different. Wishing that Blaine and I were actually dating, and I could invite him round to meet my family without my stepbrother wanting to kill him or vice versa.

"Couldn't you ask him anyway? I'd like to know this boy that is spending so much time with my son" Dad said in a pleading yet demanding tone that actually meant _you really have no choice _here. I knew there was no way I could invite Blaine over, that was just a recipe for chaos, especially with Finn in the mix. Despite how 'strong' Blaine is, I doubt he can control his demon side for long enough and not let it clash with his hatred for Finn.

I sighed, clueless on what to do, but knowing what I'd have to tell my father anyway, especially because he was staring at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Fine. I'll ask him" I grumbled. Burt smiled in accomplishment.

"Great!" slapping a hand down on my knee and standing, "Until then...you're grounded!" He smiled, not staying long enough to hear my complaints, instead rushing up the stairs and slamming the door shut before I could even get a word out. I groaned, fisting my hair and falling sideways onto my bed, curling up into a ball, hugging my pillow to my chest. My phone buzzed again and I reached backwards to find it, realising that Blaine had been calling me all this time. **Blaine Anderson **_12 missed calls 3 messages_

_**From: Blaine Anderson  
Kurt, I'm so sorry, please answer my calls. **_

_**From: Blaine Anderson  
You deserve so much better, I'm sorry, Kurt, I wish I could be that for you.**_

I nearly burst into tears after reading those two short messages. How could I be so fucking stupid? Yes, I was terrified of Blaine, but it _wasn't_ Blaine. It was that _thing_. I could just imagine that sensitive adorable romantic side of Blaine kicking in as soon as I left the house, still calling my name once I'd drove away from him.

I curled up on my side again, clutching my phone. I decided to sit alone with my thoughts until sleep hit me, there was still a few hours of the day left, but I thought them not worth spending and drifted off to sleep, waiting for morning to come where I would be forced to face Blaine once again and plead sorrow.

**XOXO**

Actually _facing _Blaine was kind of the problem though. Because I couldn't see his face _anywhere_.

He'd either avoided me for the whole day, or he wasn't in school in the first place. I sighed when the bell went signalling the end of the day and dragged my feet all the way to glee club, curling up in a chair towards the back, far away from Mercedes and Tina who were shooting me worried glances. I decided to sit by Sam, mostly because I knew he would just smile sadly at me, maybe squeeze my shoulder reassuringly but not bother me about anything or ask what is wrong. I watched as that was exactly what he did, and turned my attention to Mr Schue as he droned on about some country artist.

The first thing I did when I sank back into the driver's seat of my car was yank my phone out of my incredibly tight jeans pockets and fumbled to unlock it. I typed out a message and tapped _send_, wondering if Blaine would want to hear from me or whether he didn't come to school for a reason, and that reason was because he didn't _want_ to talk to me.

**To: Blaine  
Hey,  
you weren't at school today and that makes me a little sad since I was hoping we could discuss last night and work things out. I'm grounded but I can think of an excuse to use, meet me at the Lima bean in 20 mins?  
I can explain...**

I stuffed it into my jacket pocket and started the engine, reversing out and driving towards the exit, heading straight for the Lima bean. Maybe I was underestimating Blaine, would he even show up? I guessed the reason he didn't come to school was because of me, so that means he probably wouldn't want to see me elsewhere either. I bit my tongue out of habit and tightened my grip on the steering wheel to get there as fast as I could before my dad got home and realised I had gone out without permission.

I sang along to the radio for a while, fumbling with the dial to try and find a decent song, and before I knew it I was pulling into the Lima Bean car park. I parked quite close to the building, and saw inside the cafe. It didn't seem too busy, and I was able to make out the regulars who sat in their normal places. The old couple, who were always in deep conversation, the businesswoman who never had time to stay longer than 2 minutes before she received a call and came bounding out of the shop, the two women who were obviously best friends as they gossiped nonstop, gesticulating wildly. I was just pulling the keys out of the ignition when I noticed a familiar leather jacket and head of dishevelled curls at one of the tables. I squinted, trying to get a better view when I realised it was Blaine. And he wasn't alone.

The boy who sat opposite him was gorgeous, he had straight blondy-brown hair that had been styled and hair sprayed into all different directions, it was perfect. I couldn't see his face close up, but I noticed the slight stubble on his defined jaw line, and his eyebrow piercing. He was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a tight long-sleeved v-neck, the sleeves of which had been rolled up to reveal his muscular arms with a sleeve of tattoos. It was safe to say, this guy was gorgeous.

I felt my heart beating erratically as I watched the response between the two, Blaine looked stressed, angry even, as he fisted his hands into his curls, but the other boy was quick to reassure him by placing a hand on his forearm until Blaine looked up at him, smiling. I felt physically sick and felt my eyes brim with tears as I watched the interaction. How could he? I mean, I know we weren't officially dating, but I thought I _meant_ something to him. Otherwise what could explain all the paintings and drawings? The notebook? The kissing? He even gave me his jacket for god sake.

The two spoke for a little longer until Blaine had drained his cup and excused himself, standing from the table, mirrored by the blonde guy who stood and followed him to the exit. They hugged longer than necessary at the exit and I noticed the blonde guy talking into Blaine's ear, he patted his back before pulling away and Blaine eyed him, I could read his lips saying 'thank you' to which the other boy nodded at, waving slightly as he walked back to his car. I couldn't believe it. Was this a set up? I just asked Blaine to meet me here in 20 mins, it had only been 10, but i'd said later so he had time to get ready and get there on time. And now he was leaving, knowing he had to meet me here. This was bad, this was _really_ bad, i'd obviously underestimated Blaine like I'd thought I would.

I sat in my car in silence for another 15 minutes, staring into space. I felt the wetness on my cheeks but didn't move to wipe my tears. I watched as people began to leave the coffee shop, saying their goodbyes to their friends and leaving in separate cars. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and reached for it blindly, not even looking to see where it was before I found it, swiping the back of my arm across my face to rid it of tears when they began to drip on my phone screen. I realised who'd sent the message at last and hurried to open it, only for my heart to sink at what I saw.

**From: Blaine Anderson  
There is nothing to discuss.**

XOXOXO

_A/N: Hello people, sorry for the long update but I've had six exams in this last week alone and I've been revising like crazy.(This is also why this chapter is shorter than usual, because I have had little time) Hopefully I should have more time to write soon because my last exam before summer is this tuesday-wish me luck! _

_p.s. I'm sure some of you know that some fics are being removed from ff recently and I thought i'd just say that if any of mine do get deleted, then I will move them to scarvesandcoffee so you can just search 'ultraviolet' or 'something beautiful' to find them :). _

_Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts! Love, Ell x_


	9. 13 - LOL

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence that aren't as mild as usual which some readers may find disturbing. Could also (maybe possibly not really) include triggering scenes. Thank you. **

I yawned, pulling the strap of my bag higher up over my shoulder and slamming my locker shut, bashing it with my fist for good measure, hoping the dodgy lock wouldn't give way half way through the day. The music was so loud I'm sure it could be heard from outside my headphones, but my thoughts were much louder; and it was almost impossible to drown out the sickening possessive voices crowding my brain.

I'd just turned to walk (_very slowly, might I add) _to my next class when...  
"Hey Anderson!" I groaned, turning on my heels, eyes closed.

"What now, Puckerman? Can you not just leave me alone for one day without following me around like a lost puppy?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, sliding my headphones off and walking straight to him, a growl rumbling low in my chest at my annoyance.

"I don't follow you around!" He protested weakly, and I could sense his discomfort as he looked around to see whether anyone had heard. I took that as my opportunity to walk away from him, hoping by the time he'd noticed I'd be nowhere in sight. Obviously, with Noah Puckerman, that just wasn't going to happen. He sidled up next to me, struggling to walk at my fast pace."Woah man! wait up!"

I came to an abrupt halt, "What?" I spat. I was not in the mood for wannabe badasses with stupid haircuts so early on in the day; and it was only second period.

"I just wanted to ask you something, that's all! Why you gotta be so uptight about it?" I watched him shrug his bag onto his shoulder where it was slipping down.

"What do you want?" I said slowly, just wanting to leave this godforsaken school right that second, the thrum and crave for a pure human soul was itching away at my insides and I doubted I could stand there any longer.

"Just wanted to know what's going on with you and lady Hummel?"

My head snapped up at that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, ignoring the nickname.

"Well one day he's wearing your jacket and you're all cozy together in the hallways, nowadays you don't even speak and he's so curled up on that chair in the back of the choir room in glee club each week I'm starting to think he might actually be stuck in that position permanently." He shrugged, I sensed a little bit of wariness as he saw my strong reaction to him asking about Kurt and I, he could quite obviously see that this was a touchy subject.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, maybe you should just fuck off back to your controlling snitch of a girlfriend and keep your thoughts to yourself" I turned on my heels, feeling the warmth roar inside my lungs as it built higher towards my throat, my insides burning with rage.

"Santana?" I heard his questioning voice behind me, and then rushed footsteps as he tried to keep up. "She's not my girlfriend man, I just-" He reached out to grab my arm, which I growled at, spinning round and stepping chest to chest with him, jaw set and tensed, fists curled threateningly by my side. He seemed to visibly shrink at that. Typical. He was scared of me.

I resisted laughing out loud, in favour of listening to what he was about to say next.

"Look man, I just...we're all worried about him, you know? He hasn't spoken to us much all week, he hasn't been joining in with songs in glee club, he only sits curled up in the back seat until we're allowed to go home."

I imagined a beautiful tear stained face hidden in folded arms that rested on folded knees, brought up to his chest as he refused social interaction. My heart ached for him. It really did. But it was best this way.

"Well sorry to burst your little bubble of hope, sunshine, but Hummel has nothing to do with me, and I don't want you hassling me about him anymore. In fact, I don't want you anywhere _near_ me anymore. Got it?" I tilted my head, my neck clicking into place un-deliberately.

I watched as he took one glance at my eyes and then nodded quickly and scrambled backwards, a mantra of 'sorry man's and 'I just thought-'s as he retreated down the corridor, and only then was I aware of the thin layer of darkness that infected my human vision, stretched taut, black, and uncaring over my eyeballs, and I felt a shiver of delight run down my spine.

I twisted around with a wicked grin on my face and stalked down the hallway, avoiding my next class altogether, and walking straight out of the double doors to the car park.

**XOXO**

I watched as the thin, wispy and white matter floated beautifully from the lifeless being at my feet, twisting and curling into patterns and shapes as it danced through the air. I opened my mouth wide and inhaled. I watched drunkenly as the transparent haze of a half-pure soul disappeared into my lungs, inhaling through my nostrils and my throat, feeling the slide and tickle as it seeped into my bones.

It only took one forceful kick to roll the useless body into the river, and I watched as the face of the wizened old man sank deeper into the water, his face still frozen in shock, eyeballs popped open even when dead. Soon he was gone, and the only thing remaining was his floating granddads cap that bobbed in the water, which I picked up with an amused smile, feeling the weight of it in my hands, I wringed the water from it and threw it until it hit with a slap against the grey bricks of the bridge and landed in a nearby bush with a rustle.

I hauled myself up from my crouched position, already feeling replenished. My bones felt stronger. Not weak and soft like they had before. I inhaled through my nostrils, the cold air rushing straight to my lungs, burning, then being pushed back out in a sharp exhale.

I felt _alive_ again.

**XOXO**

"So what's happening with you and that Kurt kid nowadays, man?" Miko asked from his position on the floor, he was tuning his guitar and trying to eat pizza at the same time.

I felt the breath rush out of me just at the mention of his name, and my mind absently drifted back to the two new sketchbooks hidden away in my art room that I'd filled with new paintings of his beautiful features not two hours ago.

I winced and answered, "He's gone" I shrugged.

Sean fell backwards from where he was dangling off the edge of a sofa. Just as quickly as he had fallen, he'd rushed to my side, huge muscles rolling as he pushed me onto my back forcefully.

"What the fuck dude! How could you kill him!? I thought you loved him, man!" He growled, only to be met by a powerful shove from me, which sent him flying back across the room, smashing into the opposite wall of the den. Stupid demon strength.

"I didn't kill him! Are you serious right now, Sean? Do you _really_ think I could do that?" I questioned, hearing the edgy tone to my voice as it deepened half way through my sentence. He immediately looked guilty,

"Well, I-I, um-" Ricky interrupted him with a clap on the shoulder and Sean stopped talking. Ricky turned to face me.

"Look B, all we're trying to say is that it's not worth losing your true love over some petty mindset. I mean, Kurt's obviously perfect to you and don't think I haven't seen _those_ drawings" he waggled his eyebrows and I felt my face burn, trying to avoid eye contact with him. _How the hell had he found them?_ "Maybe you should make things official with Kurt...? I mean, he isn't exactly pig-ugly is he? And sooner or later other guys are going to be swooping in and snatching him away from you"

I felt something hot in my throat, seeping down into my lungs and wracking my frame with anger. Just picturing Kurt with someone else sent me into a jealous rage, I knew that I'd probably end up punching Kurt's new boyfriend if he ever got someone else, no matter how selfish that was.

I sat curled up on the love seat, where Kurt and I had once sat, in deep thought. How the hell was I supposed to get Kurt? He wouldn't even consider dating me, I bring too much trouble, and I'd probably end up killing him with my lack of self-control. I curled my fingernails into the palms of my hands, wishing that my skin wasn't so strong so they could break the surface.

I knew there was only one person that could help me with this; and I needed to hurry in order to catch him in time.

**XOXO**

It hit me like a train, smack bang in the middle of the night. I was lying awake, staring at the glass ceiling and hoping for a tornado to sweep me right up when I felt it. It twisted through my body, like some freaky sixth sense or something. I felt drawn to him, like someone had literally just hooked me up to the back of their monster truck with a rope and sped towards his location, dragging me behind them by my ankle.

I stretched until the discs in my spine clicked and then moved to the next room, grabbing a hoodie and creeping past Ricky's room. I reacted on instinct when my body finally met the cool, smoky winter air. Goosebumps set my skin on fire and I sank onto my bike, my body moulding to the shape of the seat, leaning forward and accelerating until it took me where my body told me to go, my entire being was buzzing with directions and signals, mixed scents and confusing symbols that didn't register in my brain.

I pulled up outside Kurt's house, wincing at the skid of the wheels against the pavement. I kicked the stand, hopping down from the bike and looking around cautiously, I felt my back arch and my teeth bare, I crouched low to the ground, listening...waiting...

I heard him before I saw him, he was clumsily trying to escape from a tree near the Hummel's window, but a branch caught in a ripped hole in his jeans, leading him stumbling backwards, shaking his leg. I stayed low to the ground at first, watching him intently, feeling the slide of something fresh ease through my veins as my vision immediately improved.

I knew which part of me was in control now.

He stooped low, trying to fit his gaze to the tiny window near the ground, which was slightly open , probably for ventilation in the heated basement bedroom. I squinted, trying to make out the object in his hand, although they were balled tightly into fists. In a split second, his grip loosened, and I caught sight of the thick rope that was tangled in his grasp. My body seethed with anger, I had little self control and I knew I couldn't last much longer without jumping this guy, slicing his throat and draining his worthless little soul. But I had to try.

I crawled forward, unconcerned about the dirt that stained my hands and knees, edging closer to this monster, who had reached inside the small box window to undo the latch, grinning to himself as he slipped inside the bedroom. I made a run for it, snarling and hurtling myself at the small window, barely slipping inside before I heard the muffled sound of a scream for help.

**XOXO**

"H-help! No! Let me down, stop that!" I made out through the hand that covered his mouth, I could make out two struggling shapes in the darkness and although it took all my strength to not pounce forward, I waited silently, willing for the right moment to attack.

The light flipped on and Kurt had managed to wriggle free of O'Connor's grasp, keeping as far away from him as possible considering he was crowding Kurt into the corner with his sickening gaze of admiration and longing towards him, there was no doubt that O'Connor wanted Kurt. Unfortunately this was his unlucky day...

I wrapped my hand around his bicep, squeezing so hard I'm sure I popped the muscle, and ripped him away from Kurt. No noises of pain or protests could stop me now, I'd waited for this moment for so long and now I'd finally got him. No Ricky, Sean or Miko to stop me now...

I dragged him through the small window, tugging harshly when one of his limbs caught on the ledge, hauling him outside, Kurt was half shouting, I'm surprised his parents hadn't woken to the sound yet. I pulled him towards the small forest near Kurt's house, it consisted of about 30 trees which were both high and thick with branches and heavy prominent roots that were raised high out of the ground, tangled with each other like veins.

The forest was alive with the sound of crickets and small nocturnal mammals scurrying around gathering berries or hunting prey while it slept. I blocked out the noise though. All I could hear was the thumping of blood racing around my body in anticipation and the harsh instructions in my head. There were so many ways to kill him, and I sure as hell wouldn't do it quickly and painlessly now I had got him to myself at last. Part of me badly wanted to cut his throat and watch him fall lifeless to his knees, but I knew I couldn't leave it this long and let him die swiftly.

I walked in forceful, determined steps, powering straight through anything that stood in my way, not even wincing as my foot went straight through a thick root, snapping it in two, letting the splintered ends stab into Calvin's flesh as I dragged him through it right behind me. He was screaming with pain, it was music to my ears. I felt his claws digging deeply into my forearm, but I didn't stop, I _couldn't _stop. Not now.

I came to an abrupt halt, deciding this was the best spot to kill him. We'd travelled to the heart of the forest, it was silent other than the harsh winter wind that whistled as it passed through, rebounding off the trees. The fog was thick, even amongst these trees. The air was so thick here it was hard to breath as it is, I couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for O'Connor, who was now pinned back against a tree, my hand wrapped firmly around his neck, holding him in place. He spluttered. I laughed.

I dug deep for my knife in my pocket, only to discover it had been ripped, most likely by a broken branch that caught on the material of my jeans as I powered through the forest, and my knife must've fallen out.

"Guess I gotta do this with my hands then" I grinned at the pure horror that crossed his face, watching as his bated breaths came out in gasps, forming a cloud in front of him because of the cold weather and thick air.

"P-p-"

"What?" I pushed down harder on his throat, then uncurled my fingers slowly, leaving enough room for him to talk.

"Please!" He gasped quickly, sucking in as much air as he could before I could stop him, I slammed my fist into his stomach, winding him until there was no breath left inside his lungs and then I returned my grasp like an iron shackle around his neck.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily, you piece of scum" I spat in his face, he deserved it really.

I reached out for a broken branch that Calvin had snapped with his body being dragged through it, and jabbed it into his stomach, twisting and turning until it broke the skin and a red moisture seeped through to his shirt, a red circle stain growing around the wound until it took over most of the material. I grinned proudly. _Didn't even need a knife_.

He was shouting now, cursing, even through my firm grasp, he managed to wail in pain for a while, until his eyelids drooped and he struggled to keep them open to stare at me. I had a feeling he was going to look me in the eye until his last breath. Good. I liked to keep good eye contact with my prey. It _was_ good manners, after all.

"Y-You, Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck" he cried in pain. I had loosened my hand enough for him to speak, I wanted to hear his pleas until the last moment. "B-Blaine, please! Please!"

"Would you have stopped, Calvin? Would you have stopped if Kurt had begged you to? If you did exactly this to him, while he hung there, helpless, would you have set him free?" I said in a controlled voice. I knew, however hard he tried to lie, we both knew the truth.

Turns out he didn't have the life in him to lie, and he just scowled straight at me instead, stubbornly immobile. I stared straight back, and waited for the hesitance to show. His eyes flickered to the left slightly and that's all it took for a conformation.

"_Exactly,_" I gritted out, dropping him to the ground and kicking him hard in the temple. I ripped open his shirt as a final act, and drove the branch straight into his collarbone. "That's why you deserve this" I whispered to his still body. "You wouldn't have stopped for the love of my life, so why should I stop for _you_?" I kicked his body until it rolled over into a small ditch, and sprinted off back in the direction I came from.

I realised as soon as I was half way back to Kurt's house that Calvin wasn't dead. I hadn't seen the fine translucent white matter drift from the opening of his mouth, then increase in size as it is sucked away by the wind. His soul hadn't left his body. I hadn't captured or devoured it. When I should have.

I hesitated on the spot, decided whether to go back and wait for the delicious wispy matter to escape or to return to Kurt immediately. _Kurt_.

My entire body buzzed and I took off faster than I had before, _of course_ I knew the answer. It was _Kurt_, it always _would be_ Kurt.

Before I knew it I had shot through the opening of the forest and landed clumsily face first on the gravel. I scrambled to my hands and knees, crawling until I felt the function of my legs beginning to work again and I broke into a sprint.

_You shouldn't have left him alone! You fucking idiot!_ What if Calvin's attack was all a ploy? A distraction? What if Kurt was surrounded by demons right now? Calvin's lot? What if...What if it was too late? If Kurt was...

"Kurt!" I was struggling through the small window, sliding down to the floor and rushing to my feet once again when I heard the quiet sob from the corner of the room. I ran frantically towards the sound, skidding around the bed and landing on my knees right in front of the sight that almost broke my heart in two.

"Kurt" I let out in a deep exhale. He was safe. Alive. Not harmed. But terrified.

He was curled up in the corner, hands wrapped firmly around his knees, which his face was buried into. He looked up when he heard my voice, his eyes red rimmed and cheeks soaking wet with tears. His eyelashes appeared longer as they tangled together and dripped with tears. I was only about half a metre away from him, on my knees. I felt normal again, so I risked moving towards him a little, in a final act of protection and comfort.

"B-Bla-ine?" He looked up at me with scared eyes, shuffling back even more into the corner to get away from me.

"It's me, Kurt, it's just me, I promise" I rambled, edging closer to him, holding my palms out in an act of peace, only to make Kurt more terrified when I realised that my hands were covered in Calvin's blood. He pointed shakily at my torso, and I looked down.

"Y-you...Blaine! What did you do!?" he wailed, eyes shining, blue and beautiful with tears. He gestured to the blood on my shirt with a shaky finger. "You really are a monster! G-get away from me!" he burst into another round of sobs and I had no idea what I was doing, but I began frantically rubbing my wet hands on my blood-stained shirt, trying to rid my skin of the slimy red liquid to no avail, only to rip it in half in frustration and throw it into the corner of the room. I shuffled closer.

"No Kurt, it's just me, I promise, I'm here, it's Blaine, I'm here" I repeated in a pleading voice, I was so close I'd trapped him in the corner and he had nowhere else to go, I could see the unquestionable fear in his eyes as they darted around the room, looking for escape routes. I reached forward before I knew what I was doing, grabbing his hand and ignoring the way he flinched worriedly. I brought his hand to my chest, pressing it down so it was flush with my warm skin, over my rapid heartbeat.

"Can you feel me? Can you feel my heart beating? It's just me, Kurt, okay? I'm flesh and blood" He stared in awe for a minute, until I felt his fingers splay slightly under mine, and butterflies flailed slightly in my stomach, a blush rising on both of our faces. "I'm just Blaine now, alright? You don't have to be scared anymore" He stared into my eyes for about half a minute, contemplating, until I watched him visibly relax and his focus was back on my torso and our hands again.

I let him look me over, I didn't mind really, I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of, I was bulging with muscles because they had to handle my demon strength. I shook myself out of it, _stop being so arrogant_. _Stupid fucking demon. _I went back to admiring the beauty of Kurt's face, he still rested his hand gently on my chest, his tear streaked face more relaxed now and I'm sure he was watching the flush rise up my skin as I caught him studying each muscle.

He flushed with embarrassment and pulled his hand away immediately. "Hey...it's okay," I reassured him when I noticed he was trying to move away from me again. I took the risk and gathered him in my arms, holding him so we were chest to chest in a calm embrace. He sighed against my neck and I felt the little puffs of his warm breath soothing against my skin. I took the time to grip onto his sturdy shoulders; smoothing down the wrinkles and creases in his shirt, checking for injuries, rips or tears...blood. "Did he hurt you?" I whispered in a croaky, barely-there voice and he shook his head against my shoulder in response, tucking his face further into the crease of my neck.

"He won't come near you again, Kurt, I swear it" An edge to my voice that I could not control obviously startled him as he pulled his face back warily again.

"Blaine...what did you do?" He asked, eyes wide. I couldn't lie to him, I just couldn't. He was too innocent. _So _pure.

"I-"

"-Don't lie to me" he cut me off in a fierce tone before I could even answer. I almost laughed at the fact that he was scarier than me at times, with his stubborn glares, raised eyebrows and harsh comebacks.

"I took care of him" I shrugged. "That's all you need to know" I hope he understood the hidden meaning. By the look on his face as he sank back down into my arms, I had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what I was trying to say.

**XOXO**

"Where are your parents?" I asked, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. We lay parallel to each other on his double bed. I wasn't sure how we had gotten there, but I wasn't one to ask questions when I felt so comfortable here like this, leg tangled with Kurt's, his wandering hands gripped gently onto my bicep, tracing patterns into my muscles.

I hadn't retrieved my shirt from the ground, partially because I knew it was covered in blood and I couldn't stand to watch Kurt return to the petrified little boy he had been mere hours ago, but also because it was most likely completely torn and useless. Besides, Kurt didn't seem to have any problems with seeing me this exposed and I had sensed relaxation radiating from his body and told myself to stop worrying so much.

"Not home" he shrugged.

"What about Finn?" I pushed.

"Rachel's" He answered, not offering any more information. By the looks of his slowly drooping eyelids, I took it as a sign that he didn't have the energy to reply in more detailed answers.

I let out a sigh, threading my fingers through his hair, the act obviously making him sleepier.  
"Lucky" I breathed.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, shuffling closer to me and burying half of his face into the same pillow I had my head on. "Lucky" I watched his eyelids slide shut and my hands froze in his hair, to which he made a tiny noise of protest. I smiled and continued, pausing before considering whether Kurt was awake enough to feel...I pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead, closing my eyes and pretending we weren't in the world that we lived in. Wishing I was someone different, or at least more controlled. I wish I could _protect_ Kurt. I wish I had control over myself. I wish I wasn't such a fuck up. I wish I wasn't such a _monster._

I watched and waited until his breathing evened out and his breath came out in little gasp-like-snores until I moved myself closer. I didn't know the time, but I was sure it was well into early morning by now, considering we'd spent most of the night wrapped up in each other. I lay contentedly with him all morning, listening and watching his chest rise and fall like a beautiful melody. I don't sleep, of course. When do I _ever_ sleep? Demon's only sleep when they are completely contented, and I would be right now if it wasn't for the fact that my doubts about Calvin's attack on Kurt were playing in the back of my mind. Surely, he would've told the others that he had planned to kill Kurt to seek revenge on me and because he knew how much Kurt means to me? What if the others were waiting right now? If there was a plan?

I tightened my arms around the angel's sleeping body, pulling him closer to my protection and safety whilst glancing warily at the small basement box window, wondering what lurked behind the glass.

I wished that I could've relaxed and slept soundly next to Kurt right in that moment, but to say that I was completely content with no worries at all would be lying. This is the closest I'd gotten before though; right here next to this fallen angel with perfect pale features and soft skin, beautiful lips that looked and felt like they were carved to fit mine. I found his hand which was tucked daintily against my chest, and pulled it away gently, letting his limp fingers fit between mine and watching as he stirred in his sleep and curled them in until our hands were one. _Perfect._

We were like two parts of a puzzle piece. If only this were the perfect fairytales that everyone seems to dream of. But this was no happy ending. Part of me didn't belong in this world, it killed me to realise that if I wanted Kurt to have a piece of perfection of his own one day, then I had to let him go so he could find _his_ puzzle piece. It seems like everyone knew there was no way in hell it would work between us, my dark side had the worst temper which was was controlling and at sometimes narcissistic. If only there were a way to rip us in two, so I could be the _real_ Blaine that was _dying_ to escape.

**XOXO**

"Why are you so comfy?" He murmured against my chest, our hands still entwined, something of which I'm sure Kurt hadn't realised yet.

"I don't know" I replied softly, not wanting to disturb the silence which made this morning so idyllic. My fingers of my spare hand glided through his tousled brown locks easily, my eyes studying his half-cracked open ones.

"Blaine" he said after a while, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his forearm in an attempt to wake properly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave again?" He whispered, so sad and innocent it made me curse myself for even attempting to stay away from him. It hadn't worked anyway. _Just shows how weak you really are, Blaine_. _You couldn't even last a __**day**__._

I grimaced angrily, wanting to shout back at that sickening voice that haunted my thoughts.

_You couldn't even control yourself. Just like when you killed your mother. So __**weak.**_

"I...Kurt-"

"Please don't" he frowned, burying his face into my shoulder, "Don't say you found someone else. Someone better"

Well, I wasn't expecting _that_. "W-what! Kurt? That's crazy, no of cou-"

"I saw you" He says, blue eyes snapping up to mine, a crestfallen look on his face. "With _him_" he grits his teeth slightly, pushing away from me to swing his legs over and sit on the edge of the bed on his side. I was still above the covers, so I slid easily along the top of the duvet and swung my legs round too, sitting next to him.

"Who, Kurt? I don't understand" He was looking down and fidgeting with his hands for a while until he replied.

"A-at the lima bean...I...texted you to meet me there but you were already there with some...guy" he shrugged, obviously trying to not show too much emotion. "I don't know who he was, he had blonde-ish hair, an eyebrow piercing, he was tall-"

He didn't have to say anymore for me to realise who he was talking about. _Jack_.

"Tattoos? Stubble? Mad hair?" I suggested and he nodded sadly. I resisted a smile.

"Kurt, you've got it all wrong" I said, willing for him to look at me, though he kept his head down, eyes trained on his hands in his lap. I gave up and lifted a finger to his chin, guiding his face to mine. "That's Jack, he's my cousin" our eyes met, and I saw a flicker of disbelief in his gorgeous pools of blue until he frowned and tried to look away again.

"I-We, I haven't seen him in a while, but he's perfect with advice. I had something...urgent, to sort out, so I called him" I shrugged, and he turned to me interestedly.

"What was the urgency?" He batted his eyelashes and I was partly sure that it was to get an answer out of me, but I wasn't complaining either way.

"I-I...It was about...you...actually" I trailed off, feeling my cheeks warm with something that must've been a blush. He seemed to notice this and raised an interested eyebrow.

"What about me?" he pushed further.

"Well someone's full of questions today" I rolled my eyes.

"And someone isn't very good at answering them" he raised an eyebrow at me and I knew I was trapped in the death glare of Kurt Hummel.

"Okay, okay! I was...asking him advice on...how to stay away from you" I hung my head, unable to look at his face. "I...he's a demon too... he's like me, he doesn't have much control over his actions but his girlfriend is human." I shrugged, glancing up at Kurt's face which was void of any emotion as he listened intently. "I was asking him how difficult it was in the beginning, for him and Annie"

I watched as he cocked his head to the side adorably, his hand edging closer to mine where they were almost touching on the bed. "I was wondering how difficult it would be for...us" he looked taken aback, and I just wanted to take his startled face between my hands and kiss him until we both saw stars but I knew, I _had_ to make him understand.

I took a deep breath in anticipation, and let out my next words in a rushed exhale. "I want to be with you, Kurt" My heart was beating like _crazy. _Why the hell was I feeling like this? "I already see you as my everything... a-and-"

I was cut off when I felt a pair of lips against mine, I shifted closer on instinct and lifted a hand to the closest part of him which seemed to be his thigh. He had my face in both of his warm hands, guiding my tongue against his in such a beautiful practised rhythm I felt that I could pass out in any minute. I moved until the sides of our thighs were touching and twisted my head more at the awkward angle, changing the pressure and taking control.

Before I knew it we were laying out on Kurt's bed, me pressing him down into the mattress while I dipped my tongue in and out of his parted kiss-swelled lips which remained permanently glued to mine. My arms were braced either side of his head, holding my body up so I didn't fall and crush him. His fingers tangled in my hair, tugging every now and then which made me want to groan and forget every single tiny bit of resolve I'd ever had in my mind and just give myself in to him right then and there.

I'd barely realised that he had pulled away and he was talking to me by the time that I realised what he was saying.

"Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?" I looked down at him with wide eyes, watching him bite his lip, which shouldn't have looked as sinful as it did. I panicked internally. _Boyfriend_. _Don't do it. You'll screw that one up too, Anderson._ For the first time ever I had a feeling that the droning evil voice that contaminated my mind was actually right for once. I most likely would screw it up.

But then I remembered back to what Jack said.

_I fisted my curls in frustration, willing the voice to leave my mind so I could focus clearly on what Jack was saying to me. I just wanted this all to be over, I just wanted to love Kurt. Why did it all have to be so complicated? A comforting hand on my forearm snapped me back to reality and I was met with the concerned face of my cousin. _

_"You okay man? Come on Blaine, this is for Kurt, right? You don't wanna hurt him do ya?" I offered a small smile, sinking back into my chair. _

_"Never" I uttered, my hand curling tighter on my coffee cup at the dreadful thought._

_"You love him right? You'd do anything for him? __**Be**__ anyone for him?" It sounded cheesy saying it out loud, but it didn't faze Jack in the slightest. He was such a laid-back person that things like romance were second nature to him. _

_"Of cours-"_

_"Then why are you sat around here moping about how you can't be with him? Take action, man! Ask him out!" he said as if it were the most simple thing in the world, I was exasperated as to how he thought it could be that simple. _

_"But I can't jus-"_

_"Yes you can! You're worried about your anger, I get it, but I was exactly the same as you, do you remember? And look at me now" He held both of his arms out wide, obviously gesturing to himself and his happiness. "I trained for Annie. I trained for __**months**__ and you __**know**__ how hard it was, Blaine, don't you remember? You saw me, how crazy I got." I remember back to the time where me and Ricky visited Jack's that time in late February; we knocked on the door to find that it was open, stepped inside to see his phone on the floor, buzzing with missed calls and unread messages from Annie, turning the corner to find Jack, along with a towering pile of dead bodies in the centre of the room. It had taken __**weeks**__ to set him straight again along with trying to keep Annie in the dark about his relapse. I could only hope and pray I'd never end up like that with Kurt. _

_I look at Jack now, though, and he seems so strong, perfectly controlled, you couldn't even tell that he was half-demon, he could be a human being for all anyone else knew. He was strong, determined, cool-headed and confident, and I tried not to wince when the voice in my brain told me I was the opposite of all of those things. _

_"Yeah" I said quietly, my voice cracked._

_"You can do it, Blaine, I have full confidence in you. I believe in you dude" I met his eyes and I saw how truthful they were, he fully believed in me. At least I had Jack, who'd already been through this. I knew how difficult it would be, but wasn't it __**already**__ difficult? I needed more control, it was unsafe to keep flipping out on everyone so freely and easily like this. Just take the Karofsky situation for example._

I nodded and drained my cup, standing and nodding my head towards the exit to make him follow. We stood outside and I hesitated for a while until I asked again. 

_"You'll be there for me?"_

_He nodded without hesitation. "I'll help you" he said solemnly and pulled me into a parting hug. I took a deep breath when we pulled away and smashed my fist against his, "See you, bro" he said, tossing a smile over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. _

_I could do this. I could do it for Kurt. I could __**be**__ anything for him. Just like Jack had said._

"Only if you'll be mine, Mr Kurt Hummel" I smiled, but my breath was cut off in a choking hug as Kurt leapt across the short space that existed between us, knocking me back onto the bed and smothering me with deep kisses and hushed 'thank you's and quick presses of lips and fingers tangled in hair. Long hugs and shy smiles and the hope of something new and worthwhile.

I had to explain to Kurt that he was in for a difficult journey, but I didn't want to burst our newly created bubble, so I chose to bask in the feel of Kurt, my _boyfriend,_ against me, kissing until our lips were made familiar with each others, instead of speaking my truthful, haunted thoughts.

_I'll be the death of you, Kurt Hummel._

**A/N: Soooo, apologies again for the delay, I'm sure you are all ready to kill me by now but I've been sorting out some personal issues and when I was so very near to finishing this chapter I was dragged away on holiday for two weeks so I was unable to add the end on to it in time for me to post it. Something I think you might like to know is that I got so caught up writing this yesterday that I went ahead and wrote parts of up-coming chapters...some of which that MAY or may NOT include smut... POSSIBLY, but I might change my mind in what I include, depends on what you guys want to see more of, so let me know!. Also I have a few good ideas for the next chapters that I'm excited about including more violence, more serenading and **_**yes**_**, more kisses! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always, I'll try my hardest to get the next one out ASAP but you know how crazy I am by now and know that it may not be out within the next week (but fingers crossed!)**

**Let me know what you thought! Reviews make me write faster! (seriously, idk why but they do)**

**As always, thanks for your patience, please don't kill me and I'm sorry for the long authors note okay bye.**

**Love, Ell X**


	10. 14

Ultraviolet-Chapter Fourteen

_Boyfriend._ I still hadn't gotten used to the word and we'd been dating for just over a week. A week of shy kisses in empty hallways and lingering hugs; A week of getting to know each other and asking each other silly un-important questions like 'what's your favourite colour?' and A week of hushed phone calls at midnight and cutesy texts in the middle of the day including compliments or little things that made each other smile. But of course, the perfection couldn't last long. In fact, I'd just gotten off the phone to said boyfriend when everything went _terribly_ wrong.

"Kurt! Could you come down here a minute?" I could tell just from my dad's tone of voice that this wasn't going to be good.

I shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen where my dad was sat at the table, Carole stood awkwardly in the corner with her head hanging down, she looked up when she heard my footsteps, mouthing 'sorry' and cringing slightly before looking nervously to her husband.

I'd told Carole the night after it had happened, about Blaine.

_"Boyfriends, Carole, __**Boyfriends!" **__I squealed along with her, bouncing on the bed._

_"Oh my gosh, Kurt, that sounds so adorable" she clasped her hands together. "I __**have**__ to meet him"_

_I frowned noticeably, picking at my cuticles and avoiding Carole's questioning gaze. "That's the thing" I sighed. "I don't think you can" I bit my lip and waited for her to respond, looking up at her when she didn't._

_"Why not?" she had her head cocked to the side, a worried frown on her face._

_"I-He's...not good with people" I said lamely, hoping she would buy it. _

_"Oh that's fine honey, he'll be fine around us, we don't bite" the smile returned to her face and she clasped her hands together excitedly once more. _

_I didn't say anything else but it looked like I didn't have to for Carole to know that there was more to the story than that. _

_"Is there something else?"_

_"No." _

_Yet again, I didn't have to look up for confirmation that Carole saw straight through me. She always did. She sighed._

_"There's something you're not telling me Kurt, what is it?"_

_"Nothing! I...It's nothing, I promise, I'm just...nervous" The last part was true, at least._

_"About what, honey?" She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezed, resting it there until I answered._

_"I'm just nervous about how dad will react...or if he and Blaine will even get along, I mean- you know how he is an-"_

_"Oh, Kurt, don't worry about your father, he'll be happy as long as you're happy." This didn't stop my worried thoughts, though. "Okay, I kind of get what you mean about him being a little...intimidating. But he'll warm to Blaine as soon as they get talking, I'm sure of it" She smiles in what I'm sure she hopes is a comforting way. _

_I still didn't answer, too focused on picking at my nails and biting at the loose thread on my sleeve. _

_"But if you're really that concerned about it, we won't mention it to Burt for a while, okay?"_

_My head shot up. "You'd do that?" _

_"Of course I would, sweetheart. If it means that much to you, it'll just be our little secret from now on" she winked and then pulled me into a hug which I sighed into. Everything would be okay for now. _

But it wasn't. It _so_ wasn't. Dad fixed his hard stare on my face which avoided looking at his.

"Kurt Hummel, I've been told you have a boyfriend" he says, straight to the point, my head shoots up in surprise. "One that you have been keeping a secret from me for weeks."

I have nothing to say, I just splutter for a while and repeatedly glance at Carole who waves her hands around in a way that means 'I don't know what to do either!'. Inside my head, I'm sure that little people are running round screaming and trying to form sentences that will be in somehow helpful to my situation, but my mouth opens and nothing comes out, I just gape at my dad for at least half a minute until it snaps shut again and I shift awkwardly on my chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested" I shrugged, trying my best to lie.

"Well it would be nice to know that _my_ _own son_ is dating someone, did you not think to tell your old man? I thought we had a bond going on? Ya 'know, this father-son trust thing." He looked slightly hurt, which made me feel bad for keeping it from him in the first place.

"Yeah, I know Dad I just...Didn't think you'd be that bothered, really." I looked into his eyes, wondering whether he was actually angry that I hadn't consulted him. Though I couldn't see any tell-tale signs of anger in his facial expression so I settled back into my seat. It was silent for a while.

He leant back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I would ask who it is, but I guess it's pretty obvious, it's this Blaine kid again, am I right?" He smirked knowingly and I knew that he was back, back to the same old annoyingly smart Mr.-know-it-all father that I loved dearly, showing that he could read me just as easily as a book like he always could.

I glanced at Carole with an obvious blush on my cheeks and then nodded slowly.

"You know, I told you to invite him round over two weeks ago, why haven't you yet?" He looked confused, eyes moving to the left as he remembered mentioning it to me a couple weeks back.

I spluttered, desperately trying to come up with some sort of answer. "I-uh, I don't know, I didn't feel comfortable asking him" I shrugged and I was glad to see that he let it go with little resistance. I was off the hook.

"Hey Kurt? You don't have to invite him round for dinner, per se, but you know that he can come here some days too instead of you always driving out to the unknown?"

Blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you were going to Mercedes' house all those times? I may be old but I aint stupid, kid"

With some questioning eyebrow raises, a few more repeated sentences, awkward shuffling in chairs and embarrassed smiles I was finally excused, with the hope that my Dad wouldn't make it a priority to meet Blaine. I trundled past the doorway, on the way to my room, cursing my own stupidity. _Of course he would remember._

**XOXO**

I hadn't mentioned to any of my friends that I was with Blaine. I hadn't even told Finn, but by the looks of it, people were beginning to figure it out. Mercedes had been asking me full details of what I had been up to this weekend and why I seemed so happy on a Monday morning, 'a Monday morning! of all days Kurt!' but I'd just shrugged it off and suggested it probably boiled down to the fact that I'd found the world's best bargain on an oversized grey sweater last night on some handy little online fashion store. She didn't question any further, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn't believe one bit of it.

Blaine and I hadn't spoken about PDA, but I'd only guessed that it was an unspoken agreement that because of our situation at school, (the situation being that the whole school practically wanted to nail homosexuals to wooden crosses and then burn them above a fiery pit) that we weren't exactly going to be full steams ahead making out against our lockers in busy hallways each day.

Saying that, though, I'd realised we hadn't really had a proper make out session as boyfriends yet even _outside_ of school. It wasn't that we haven't been spending time together as such, Blaine is just...wary. He mentions very frequently that he could easily lose control which is one of the reasons that sometimes he has to 'distance himself from me'. It's his way of calming himself down in a situation where he doesn't feel completely certain that there is no chance he could possibly hurt me.

I didn't question him any further, partly because asking more questions meant getting more answers and that those answers would probably involve something to do with his evil demonic features, which I despised hearing about. The glimpses I had seen of the _real _Blaine Anderson were absolutely perfect. He was coy, thoughtful, ridiculously charming and easily embarrassed. Not forgetting downright _adorable_. In fact, I've often found myself wishing that I could see more of that side of Blaine, than the controlling, livid and frequently moody demonic side that had uncontrollable power over him.

_Buzz. 1 New Message. From: Blaine Anderson._

_Hey, are you busy?_

My heart started thumping for no reason, just the thought of this stupid boy had my head pounding.

_Hi... :-) No, what's up? x_

I pressed send and then sank back onto my bed, wondering how to break the news of my dad knowing about-and wanting to meet Blaine, to my boyfriend. _Buzz._

_Fancy meeting me? I know a place... x_

I resisted squealing and proceeded to send a reply back to him, though when I asked for details of the location he refused to tell me, only saying that he would pick me up in 20 minutes.

I rushed to find clothes half decent and then almost got myself admitted to a psycho hospital by the way I was running around the house screaming at the empty walls when I couldn't find my hairspray; only to realise when I'd come full circle back to my bedroom that it was hidden safely under my bed where I'd forced it to only the day before when Finn had tried to use it for a 'waffle experiment'.

Apparently, he'd wanted to use it for his 'leaning tower of waffles' for an art project that kept toppling over, and he'd wondered whether hairspray would hold them in place for longer. I'd had no time to question my step-brother's insanity because he was already rummaging through every draw trying to find my precious baby to waste on his repulsive left-over waffles.

Nevertheless, my baby was saved. I was sure to use extra because I knew that we'd probably be riding Blaine's tragic-death-mobile that he liked to call a motorcycle and that my perfectly styled hair would most certainly not withstand that terrible turmoil.

The grumble of an engine disturbed me from my thoughts and I rushed up the stairs, swinging around the banister and grabbing my keys in the same motion. I tried to make myself look calm, waiting a minute before opening the door turning around to lock it behind me when I heard Blaine revving the engine behind me. I laughed inwardly to myself at how impatient he was, I was about to throw a witty comment about said impatience when I turned around fully and all thoughts and words dropped from my mind, my mouth hanging wide open.

I began questioning whether I was alive, or whether I was dead and gone to heaven and _this_ was what was there waiting for me at the gates. I hear his boot scrape on the gravel, and look from his scuffed soles, slowly up to his wind-destroyed curls, which he was fiddling with in annoyance, fisting them into handfuls and forcing them down into shape on his head.

He wore gold mirrored sunglasses with thick frames that cast shadows across his face, which was when I noticed the stubble. _Stubble._ My boyfriend is no boy, he's a _man_. I'm pretty sure I would've swooned if I hadn't had my back glued to the door for support, though I slid down it just a little when my attention was drawn to his neckline.

He wore a thin dark blue v-neck t-shirt which had an _extremely_ low neckline. His signature ripped leather jacket worn over the top, although it looked more menacing than usual. And then the jeans. _Oh god_, the jeans. wasn't it bad enough that he was sat here on a fucking motorbike, revving his engine and playing with his hair like he was born to do it. He was like a model.

I could easily drool over him all day, but when my attention went south...I was sure I could never remove my eyes. His skin-tight, (_no joking, I mean skin-fucking-tight)_ burgundy jeans which hugged him in _all_ the right places; had slashes/holes stretched the length of his thighs, they weren't open gashes, but holes, and the material was stringy in between, knotting and falling from the opening. His tan legs shifted underneath it, he appeared to be wriggling impatiently. His boots, almost knee-length, were different to the huge ones he wore around school, that caused that distinctive clicking noise in the corridor, that I shamelessly memorised, when he walked.

I watch as he pulls his sunglasses off, his jeans stretching over his firm thighs, smiling that stupidly perfect little one cornered smile which resembles only a tug of his kissable lips. _Sex god._ But as always, adorable Blaine shines through, ridiculously clueless/oblivious to how he makes all the girls sigh dreamily and fall back against their lockers as he passes them in the hallway. _Blaine. _once known only as dreamy Anderson boy, but now..._boyfriend._

My eyes did a full circuit a couple of times until I settled my eyes on my boyfriend's face. He looked smug. _Oh just great, this side of Blaine is coming out to play._

"Are you gonna quit staring at me and get over here and kiss me?" he said, leaning back on his bike and crossing his arms over his chest which, _hello, _made the leather stretch tight across his biceps.

I tried to remain calm without taking one step and dying in a puddle of flail, and stepped forward miraculously without collapsing, I stood close enough that I was in his reach, but far away enough that I could step away if I needed to, Blaine had often warned me about how easily and quickly his emotions could change. I believe he'd used the horrid phrase 'you could be too close for one second then you could be on the floor with your neck snapped in two the next' and the thought of it replaying in my head sounded awful and made me shiver.

Instead of showing how fearful of that happening I actually was, I danced around the back of the bike when he reached for my waist to pull me closer, and ended up on the other side to him, stood further away this time.

"Oh I see, no time for your little old boyfriend now" he pouted adorably, and _yes thank god_ this was _Blaine_ shining through the facade of false bravado and over-exaggerated masculinity.

"I've got plenty of time for him" I stepped closer, "and he definitely is little" I grinned as he mouth dropped open.

"Hey! I'm not that small!" I giggled as he swiped at me and I dodged it, pushing my hips to the side. He swung again but his hand landed this time, reaching me and pulling and holding me against him with a strong supporting arm across the middle of my back. I batted my eyelashes to try and get away from it, which just ended up looking ridiculous and made us both burst out laughing. He pressed a welcoming kiss against my cold lips before pulling away and blushing, shifting on his seat slightly.

"Jump up" he said with a vague nod to the space behind him, helping me climb on with one arm; it felt as though I'd been lifted, and I wondered how the hell he could support my whole body weight with one arm, lifting me effortlessly as though I were light as a feather.

I stayed plastered to his back for a few seconds until he flipped a switch on his dashboard and turned his head to the side, hovering there for a moment and then breathing out a puff of cold air which was visible in front of our faces. One of his hands traced the back of mine, where they were linked together and pressed against Blaine's stomach. I'd heard a quiet, raspy "Hold tight" before the engine rumbled, and we were pushing away from the house.

Just as we'd pulled away, I saw a familiar car pulling in. _Dad._ I tried to hide my face behind Blaine but Carole was already in view, and was staring at me in awe. Then I met his eyes, and it was difficult to assess his reaction since Blaine had zoomed swiftly away and the sun had been hitting the glass at an awkward angle and reflected so I couldn't see much of their faces.

I shoved back the thought of my parents and focused on looking around to actually try and figure out where Blaine was taking me. It seemed the world flew past in a blur of un-recognisable colours, and all I could feel was the warmth emanating from Blaine's leather jacket, so I pressed my cheek to his back and nuzzled my face close into his body and awaiting our arrival.

We drove for what seemed like hours but was most likely only about 15 minutes until Blaine pulled off onto a dirt-track that lead to a square of gravel that I guessed was the car park. He shifted a little when straddling the bike, which made me wobble from side to side and he laughed when I squeaked in surprise. I just swatted at him and allowed him to lift me off the bike.

We walked, hand in hand after a lot of shy hand brushes which just lead us both to sigh and realise we were being ridiculous and reached for the others hand at the same time. It wasn't long before we reached a secluded alcove of long grass weaved with daisies, some of them squished by a picnic blanket which was weighed down at each corner with different sized rocks. The huge deserted lake in front of our spot with wildly overgrown tangled of plants and lily-pads the size of my head floating in it sat peacefully and quietly as if awaiting our arrival.

The most adorable little touch were the tiny jars dotted around, sealed with confusing looking clasps which reminded me of traditional old jam jars. They contained some sort of glowing light, fairy lights. I had no idea how he had done it but it was the sweetest thing.

I smiled up at a nervous Blaine when I realised he had been here before and set this all up, I saw him glance at his watch from my peripheral vision and heard a small gruff 'perfect timing' before I saw it.

Sunsets always had been beautiful, nothing special, but beautiful nonetheless. But maybe now that I had someone to share it with...

The sun was at the perfect angle in the sky where it was half way into disappearing into the horizon, and we sat quietly together, only watching it sink into the large hill in the distance which was dotted with trees and random shapes that we didn't bother trying to figure out.

Finally, Blaine turned his head. "So this wasn't all a wasted effort then?" He cocked his head to the side inquisitively, reminding me briefly of some sort of puppy dog.

"Of course not," I breathed, shuffling closer to him on the shared blanket and then feeling hesitant after doing it. "It's beautiful, Blaine...Y-This was all so thoughtful of you...you didn't have to do all this for little old me" I felt myself blushing, truly beginning to realise how much of a hopeless romantic Blaine was and how often I would catch him staring at me, in the past and in the present, and then he'd shake his head and flush with embarrassment after being caught.

"Little old you is the only one I'd want to do it for" Blaine said solemnly, although his tone was soft. I blushed further and glanced nervously down at him when he fell backwards onto his elbows, propping himself up and gazing at me. He beckoned me closer. "Little old you is only one who could ever deserve this" He added, reaching a hand forward.

I surprised myself at how easily I fell and fit into Blaine's arms. It was obvious that I would be almost powerless against him, like he had said, it was like he had drawn me in from the very first second. And now it was way too late to escape.

Though I couldn't think of a single reason I would want to.

**XOXO**

I sighed. "Just say it Blaine" He snapped his head up quizzically, effectively distracting him from his mantra of thoughts.

"Say what?"

"Say what's bothering you. You look like you're trying to make the decision between having oxygen or organs so just spill" I dropped down onto one elbow, turned to the side, admiring how gorgeous Blaine looked in this low sun-light. "Tell me" I tried to go for a soft tone but wasn't sure how it was perceived.

He looked around nervously for a while, sitting up then laying back down, pulling up the grass into his palms, sorting it into a small mound and then flattening it back down before he replied.

"I don't think you really know how difficult this is going to be" he said, so quietly the sound was almost washed away with the wind.

I waited for a little while. "What do you mean?"

"Us" he gestured between us sadly, "This, me and you"

I felt my throat closing up, was this it? I'd spent only a couple of weeks with this boy and now he was ending it? Was I a terrible boyfriend? He'd bought me to this beautiful lake with trapped fairy lights in jars and breath-taking sunsets only to break up with me?

As if sensing my worry, he cut in. "Oh god, no, Kurt" I felt his cold hands enclose mine. "I'm not-no, I didn't mean..."

He trailed off, his eyes flicking back and forth, looking deep into mine as if he were searching for something. He gulped comically, his adam's apple bobbing.

"I need training"

_What?_ "What?"

"I...This is really- as I said before, my father died when I was young..." he trailed off, his eyes catching on a bird in the sky, following it intently before flicking back to mine. "I didn't learn the advanced skills from him that I was supposed to learn"

Nothing was making sense and I felt my throat closing up with worry, just trying to understand.

"My cousin, I met with him one day over coffee, he's called Jack. He's like me"

_Over coffee._

"Wait, over coffee? Was that the day that I asked you to meet me at the lima bean?" I asked, confused.

Blaine avoided eye contact, looking around and then replying with a quiet "yeah" as if he couldn't bear to remember the time that we had argued the most.

"Oh" I let out a puff of air, my shoulders slumping. "I'm so stupid"

"What? No you aren't, what makes you say that?" he crawls closer, taking my hand into his as if assuring me that I could still trust him no matter what.

"I...I saw you" he cocked his head to the side after I stopped, willing for me to go on. "In the lima bean, I saw you...with him. I thought you two were...together" I shrugged with embarrassment, voice quiet.

I looked up to see Blaine with an odd smile on his face, almost as if he was trying not to burst into uncontrollable laughter. His smile wavered, but didn't break. _He's a strong man _I smiled amusedly.

Our hands were still linked but I pulled them closer to me, resting our hands in my lap, pushing our fingers closer together and playing with Blaine's ring finger in the comfortable silence.

"I killed my mother" He blurted in a sudden gruff voice. I froze. Sometimes I forgot how ridiculously dangerous Blaine could be, it only took a reminder like this for me to realise what sort of position I was putting myself in by being so close to him and alone with him all this time. He looked up at me under his eyelashes, pleading. "Kurt, I was young, but now I'm older and I still have the same capabilities, _stronger_ capabilities, even." He lowered his head before whispering in a distressing tone, "It could just as easily be you".

I considered this; considered how easily he had me hooked onto him, I had overheard Miko talking to Ricky about it once before, how demons could use it as a hunting skill, to attract their prey with their looks, their smell, their personality, their voice, _anything_ without even trying-until they're practically glued to the creature that could kill them in 2 seconds flat. How easily he could drag me in, drag me under. Blaine's hand trembled in mine for a second and I guessed it was from the tension, which he didn't usually handle well. "I know" I answered in a small, defeated voice, which Blaine picked up on immediately.

"But I'm willing to change, Kurt, I met up with Jack because he's like me, he overcame it all, it can happen and it can work, Kurt, and I'll do it for you, I swear" his eyes were hopeful and determined now, staring pointedly into mine. "I don't want this relationship to suffer because of this fucking parasite that has latched onto my system" his anger rose along with his voice, sounding more powerful than before. I felt a sudden urge to move away, in case I was sat _too _close; but he sighed, breaking eye contact.

"You're so beautiful...and I-I don't, I can't...I don't wanna screw this up" I watched his frame shrink as though he were a small defenceless creature, though knowing full well of the malicious animal inside of him. My pulse became more rapid at his words, butterflies rising high in my stomach.

"So you aren't breaking up with me?"

"Of course not, I could never" He didn't over any further explanation but he didn't need to, I could see the fiery pledge in his eyes burning with sheer determination and positivity. I knew that he wouldn't give up that easily. He spoke with such nonchalance as if he simply thought that I should already know that I was his world, or something equally cheesy. But then again, that's just Blaine. Just as I thought this; "I-I'm sorry...I'm not very good at romance" he shrugged with a small adorable helpless smile on his face, instantly transformed from brave and certain warrior Blaine to endearing, timid, self-depreciating and paranoid Blaine.

I shook my head with a genuine smile. Because Blaine, oh ridiculous Blaine, the boy who treats me as his prince(and sets up ridiculously romantic locations and times it right to the sunset, just so we can spend some time together being _us_). "You're perfect" I leant forward to press my lips to his, something he made a small noise of un-expectance before his lips moved in sync against mine, slowly and calmly.

We lay down unhurriedly in the grass, side by side, kissing languidly with only slight movements, unmoving limbs other than the threading of fingers through hair. He tried to speak, to tell me about his plans between kisses, but I just cut him off with tiny "mmm"s of agreement whenever I heard quick interrupted mumbles of 'Ricky' and 'time off school' and 'training space', because we had all the time in the world to discuss those things. And right now was definitely _not_ the time.

The slam of the locker made me jump. As it always did. But when I looked up expecting to see a burly jock, or the face of Karofsky, I was met with the face of my apologetic looking boyfriend.

"Sorry" he winced, "I didn't mean to slam it so hard" he pulled the screaming headphones from his ears and let them slide to his neck, stepping forward to take my books from my hand. He offered me a small smile before sliding a piece of paper into one of them and then handing them back. He turned with a flourish, offering a death glare to a weak looking boy who was staring at him in awe, who quickly scurried away in fear. He left with a wink over his shoulder, turning and disappearing around the corner.

I barely got chance to even take a second glance at the note in my hand before Mercedes came barrelling around the corner, hips sashaying and a determined look on her face, eyes dead set on me. _Oh no..._

"Boy, why did I have to find out from Santana that my baby is dating the hottest guy in school?" She demanded, her voice just a tiny bit too loud, that a few people's heads turned in shock who were near to our conversation.

"Shh!" I hissed, yanking her arm to pull her nearer to me.

"What?" Mercedes asked in an irritated tone, obviously still offended by the fact that Kurt hadn't told her about Blaine.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone, okay? It isn't just you" I murmured quietly, looking around slowly to make sure that not a soul heard me.

"Why not? I don't understand, Kurt, I would tell you straight away" She pressed further.

"I don't know, okay? I just... I didn't speak to Blaine about it, I don't think he's told anyone and he doesn't have any friends in this school anyway, so I just assumed..."

She still didn't look impressed, giving me the bitchiest glare she could manage as I tried to avoid her gaze. I was saved by the bell as I scurried off to class, only just remembering that I had a French test to head to. I didn't look back because I knew that Mercedes would just be scowling at me for making a rather swift and convenient exit, before leaving for her next class.

**XOXO**

I didn't have to worry about the upcoming test this lesson because I was so fluent in French already there was no need to revise. I had a natural flare for the subject, just like Blaine did for art; he's so extremely talented..._sigh._

And this is where I found myself in 'daydream about my super-hot-perfect-ball-of-badassness boyfriend mode'.

"Kurt, tu m'écoutes?"(Kurt, are you listening?) Ms. Swift asked, cutting into my daydream.

My head snapped up, disoriented slightly for a second before answering. "oui, je suis désolé" (Yes, I'm sorry)

She went back to teaching then, after sending a tut of disapproval in my general direction, and I watched her handing out the test papers, my hearing drifting in and out of consciousness throughout her explanation of the essay that we were expected to write.

I heard a final clap of hands from Ms Swift and then a loud "Commencer" (begin) with which I turned over the first page of my test paper.

Only 10 minutes into the exam, a knock on the door interrupted the silence, and the door was pushed forcefully opened, only to reveal a struggling Mr Schuester, dragging along a certain difficult student behind him.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss, but arrangements have been made for Blaine Anderson to switch classes." I met Blaine's mischievous eyes from behind Mr Schue, who greeted me with a small private smile before going back to crossing his arms and glaring at the back of Mr Schuester's head.

"Principle Figgins has agreed that since Blaine seems not to take Spanish seriously, and hasn't learnt a bit since he first joined my class several weeks ago, it is decided that he shall take up French as an alternative." Sir continued, with a final sigh of relief when Ms Swift responded with a brief nod and a small glare. She'd obviously heard the rumours going round about how awfully Blaine treated Mr Schue in lessons, along pretty much any other teacher who troubled him, in fact, he probably was only civil with two teachers in this school since he'd joined; One being Ms Ashley, the art teacher, and the other being Sue. (for some strange reason I hadn't figured out yet)

Nevertheless, it was obvious how much of a relief it was to be finally rid of Blaine just from looking at Mr Schue's face as he turned and left, leaving Blaine with a final glare who returned with a full-toothed grin, mocking him.

Ms Swift let out a small unhappy sigh before waving her hand in the general direction of the empty seat by the window. "You can sit over there, Mr Anderson"

"Why thank you ever so much, Ms Swift" Blaine responded in a chipper tone, practically prancing over to the empty seat, mocking the posh tone that she spoke in and directed to him. This caused a few giggles around the classroom, which were quickly silenced by Ms Swift's deathly glare which clearly had _get back to your work before I end you_ written all over it.

"I sincerely hope that having you in this class will not become a problem for me, Blaine" She responded to Blaine's antics as he sank down into the chair, sitting sideways and propping his legs up to lean on, sprawling out and leaning back against the windowsill.

"I was simply being polite, Miss" He said ever so innocently, a toothpick balanced between his lower teeth, falling onto his open bottom lip. His lips pulled into a slow smirk, causing a few more hushed chuckles from the back of the classroom. It was clear to everyone that French class would be _much_ more entertaining now that we had a new class clown.

Miss just hummed displeasingly to herself, saving her response and returning to her desk instead, eventually ordering the class to continue working, and telling Blaine that he must sit in silence until the test was over since he had missed all previous work, so there was no point trying to get him to do the test too. (_Not that he would do it anyway_, thought most of the class)

So the majority of the time that I had left was spent ogling my boyfriend who mostly stared at the ceiling or at me, trying to do weird tricks with his toothpick which involved him flipping it into the air and catching it with his mouth. He failed on multiple occasions, scurrying to pick it up from the floor in slight embarrassment, causing me to giggle behind my hand, trying to muffle the sound of my laughter. I still earned a scowl from Ms Swift, either way, so I guess it didn't really matter anyway.

I caught Blaine's hand gestures from my peripheral vision, signalling at something in my bag. I shot him a confused look to which he took his pen and began writing in the air, spelling out 'note'. Realisation hit me and I leant over sideways to reach my bag, careful not to knock my finished test paper onto the floor. _Finished with 20 minutes to spare, way to go Hummel. _

I retrieved the note from earlier, which had been slid into the pages of my copy of Lord of the Flies. I tried to open it slowly to make minimal noise, eventually unwrapping it to reveal Blaine's blotchy handwriting.

**Meet me at the lima bean after school? After Glee club. I'm paying (don't even bother trying to insist otherwise) -B xx**

I beamed up at him, nodding slightly when he lifted a questioning eyebrow, and looked down to conceal my laughter when he fist pumped the air, looking completely satisfied that I'd agreed to our little date (As if I would deny him anyway, this is _Blaine Anderson_ for goodness sake)

The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly, I was content by observing the various different colourful displays dotted around the classroom walls, reading small passages and paragraphs in French and keeping myself entertained whilst I waited for the rest of the class to finish. Blaine, however, was not as easily contented. I watched with amusement as he tried and failed to stay awake, his eyes drooping with boredom as he let his head loll back against the chair he was slumped in.

He shook his head to stay awake, shooting an embarrassed glare when he noticed me staring and mocking him with my eyes. He stuck out his tongue various times, attempted to shoot spit wads at Ms. Swift's desk, which all completely failed and some ended up nestled in the back of Jacob-Ben-Israel's manic curly afro who was fidgeting on the front row.

The bell rang and pupils filed out, flinging their test paper's at the teachers desk and leaving with loud chatter and glances behind to Blaine and I who fell behind to the back of the line. I felt his knuckles brush against mine as we reached the hallway. The end-of-school-time-rush had begun as everyone frantically surged towards the exit to get the hell out of this dreaded place for the rest of the day.

I stopped and leant back against my locker, Blaine standing closely opposite, an arm one side of my head, his palm flat on the locker behind me to make sure he wasn't pushed forward onto me from the crushing stampede behind him with masses of impatient forceful students who just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Blaine received a particularly hard shove from a small quivering freshman being pushed into his back by an impatient jock. I watched as he turned to glare at the shouting neanderthal, whom when meeting Blaine's eyes, effectively shut up pretty quickly, shrinking back into the crowd.

He turned back to me, eyes alight with slight rage, until I pressed a hand against his chest, smoothing down the wrinkles in his shirt and folding over the unkempt side of his collar. He watched me with affectionate eyes, regardless of the amount of people who were so surely watching us now, and dropped his arm from supporting himself on the locker, sliding his hand down my arm.

I felt his breath tickle my neck from where he was leant close, his cheek pressed against the hollow underneath my ear "Shall I walk you to glee?"

I resisted a shudder at the motion, and nodded against him, taking his hand and letting him lead me across the mass of people. This was unusual. It felt strange, the sudden acceptance of PDA, Blaine had never initiated it, then again neither had I; but things seemed to be different now, a handful of people had known before that we were close, and it seemed that Blaine had no problem in showing everyone just _how_ close we were.

The few ignorant and disgusted looks bounced off my back as we walked straight through; no one said anything though, however I could still hear the whispers. I knew Blaine could too, but for once he didn't turn to potentially beat to living crap out of the next person who was stood in his path, he only guided me through, oblivious to the world.

We reached the choir room with little time to spare. I didn't enter just yet though, Blaine backed me against the wall outside by threading our fingers together on both hands so he could manoeuvre me to where he wanted. I felt a sudden surge of shyness and turned my head from his intense gaze, our so close our foreheads were practically touching.

It was pretty incredible how fast the hallways could empty, not five minutes ago they were crammed full of people, but now, there wasn't a soul in sight. It was comforting, in a way, to have such a great expanse of silent space between just the two of us.

It reminded me of that day back one Tuesday morning when we'd spoken for the fifth time, and Blaine's headphones were blaring, though he still wore that same old sleepy smile as he slid into Mr Schue's Spanish class after questioning me about the inventor of school and how he would gladly beat him up if he'd knew him.

"Hey" Blaine spoke quietly, his hand guiding my face back to his when I refused to meet his deep gaze. His forehead met mine, his fingers pressed against my jaw, shifting my face slightly, tilting it somehow, before I felt the inevitable soft press of lips against mine.

Kissing was new and exciting, at first, though now it was practised and comfortable. We still found ways to surprise each other, nevertheless, and it was obvious that after about 10 seconds of innocent kissing, the mood changed abruptly. Blaine moved closer, pressing me back against the wall and opening his mouth slightly, tangling his tongue with mine.

I heard the desperate breathy little gasps that escaped when Blaine wasn't composed enough to conceal them. His hand met my hip, rubbing soothingly whilst the other pressed hard against the wall to the side of my head, fingers splayed as the kiss became more heated. I felt him press even closer, our bodies aligned and _on fire_. I was just reaching up to settle my arms around his neck when I heard the bellowing sound of a deep and protesting voice that got louder and closer with each resounding footstep.

Before I knew it, Blaine was ripped from me, being pushed backwards by a very angry and protective Finn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing man!" He shouted, his huge hand splaying across Blaine's left shoulder, still there from where he had shoved him away from me.

"Get the fuck off me, Frankstein!"

Blaine shrugged off Finn's giant hand, and I could already see where this was going. Blaine resembled the Hulk when he got angry, and I could see the rage burning in his eyes. Before even thinking, I stepped in-between them.

"Kurt what the hell were you thinking letting him do that to you!?" Finn accused angrily, his face going red, then he turned to Blaine. "You have no right to harass my little brother like that, just because he's not as strong as some of the other guys, doesn't give you the right to push him up against a wall and..Do stuff to him!" Finn was growing redder from the amount of anger coursing through him, he looked so bothered by finding us together that he even reached forward to smack Blaine's hand away when he slid his hand possessively around my waist.

"Would you get your huge monster hands off of me? You lay a hand on me ever again and you'll be sorry you were ever born" Blaine snarled through gritted teeth. "As for your little speech, it's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, are you actually suggesting that I was _forcing _Kurt to kiss me?!" I watched as his anger increased, and decided to take action. I spoke up, pressing my palm to Blaine's chest to ground him.

"Finn, would you stop being so irritating? Blaine was _not_ forcing me to do anything, in fact, could you just please stop barging in all the time and questioning my entire relationship with him every single time you see us together?!" Blaine breathed steadily out of his nose, eyes trained on Finn, watching for any sudden movement whilst Kurt spoke directly to his brother.

"But Kurt! He was...touching you! A-and, you were doing stuff and-"

"Yes Finn, because we're _boyfriends_! That's what couples are supposed to do!" I raised my voice, irritated that he was still stood here arguing with me. I only became aware of a few other glee club members listening when Brittany popped her concerned head around the doorway, asking questions about why all the dolphins were fighting today or something equally ridiculous.

I was too focused on Finn to care though, he looked as though he were about to explode, in fact, I don't think I'd ever seen him this angry before. I couldn't understand why he disapproved of Blaine so much, they positively _hated_ each other. Ever since that day after school between them. I couldn't help but wonder if there was much more to the story than both boys revealed, and decided that there _had_ to be if it caused _this_ much drama for me to be to even be seen with Blaine.

I expected more shouting and arguing after that, maybe even another 'fight' between Blaine and my brother which I definitely dreaded having to stand in the middle of and try to break up. What I didn't expect, however, was the quiet shaming voice that came from Finn next.

"I'm real disappointed in you, Kurt." He hung his head, "I thought you were better than that" he said almost sadly, before shooting Blaine a weak glare, and mumbling a quick 'see you in glee club' and turning left into the open door where everyone was surely listening.

I glanced back to Blaine, confused, and watched as he equally shrugged his shoulders, irritation still clear on his face. I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," I stepped closer, straitening the collar of his infamous torn leather jacket. "I'll talk to him" I said quietly, dipping to rest my head on his shoulder, feeling his strong arms wrap around my back, his thumb skidding over and soothing against my spine.

"Don't apologise" he shook his head against me, hugging me a little longer before pulling back and pressing a sure kiss to my lips. He sighed. "It's a shame we couldn't finish what we started but...I guess I'll see you later then, yeah?"

I smiled unsurely, not wanting to go back into the choir room where a surely dejected Finn was waiting for me, probably slumped into a chair in silence in the corner of the room like he usually was when he was in one of his sulks.

We kissed a little while longer. Staccato, short and sweet and sure. Then he turned and left. And I disappeared into the choir room.

**XOXO**

"How did it go?" Blaine questioned as he hugged me in greeting. We sat simultaneously across from each other, and Blaine slid my drink across to me, slipping straight into my numb frostbitten fingers.

I sighed. "It wasn't perfect, he spent the whole of Glee club ignoring me and not participating in anything that Mr Schue had set out for us, as for everyone else, half of them had heard the argument from the open door, and mostly just kept sending me questioning glances throughout the whole time." I took a sip from the scalding hot cup, letting myself revel in the way the hot liquid slid slowly down my throat as a reward for everything I'd been through that day.

Blaine hummed in displeasure, tapping his fingers against the table edge. "Well, I wasn't happy with the way he spoke to you, or me, for that matter" he said solemnly, clearly deep in thought.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll apologise on behalf of his behaviour, since he is _my_ idiot brother, after all"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, don't apologise for him. None of it was your fault. In retrospect it was probably mine, I shouldn't have kissed you so scandalously in a public place" It was clear that Blaine was stuck between waggling his eyebrows and shrinking in on himself. The constant inner conflict between both of Blaine's characters or 'sides' of himself must be exhausting. Even though Blaine had said it before, and I'd accepted it without truly knowing, It became clearer and clearer each day, _Blaine was never really in control. _

He couldn't control his own personality _or_ his demon one, which of course, I couldn't sympathise with as much as I'd like to, but I tried to understand; and things were becoming clearer, things were adding up.

"Anyway, let's change the subject," he shook his head finally, dejected. "This was meant to be our date, after all" he smiled fakely, and I knew that, even though it was just a small dispute, it had put a damper on the evening.

We talked about general things for a while, finding that we could fall back into the same easy pattern of discussing relative things that we both enjoyed such as movies or music, and things we wished to do or see, maybe together one day. We were well into our discussion of Patti Lupone and her almighty greatness when my phone buzzed in my pocket. _Dad_.

I excused myself from the table, something I rarely did around Blaine, but I already knew what this was about. He blew me a kiss as I moved towards the door, breaking off a piece of his second biscotti and munching happily on it as he watched me through the glass panels.

It wasn't too cold out, but I felt a shiver run through me before I pressed 'accept' and answered in a broken voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt, where are you?" Brief and straight to the point, this didn't sound good.

"I'm at the Lima Bean, having coffee with Blaine...why?" I answered honestly, sending Blaine a look through the window when he began pulling faces at him from their table.

"Well, could you finish up there and come home as soon as possible, please, I think we have a couple of things to discuss, don't you?"

"If this is about Finn, then this is entirely unnecessary, Dad" I pinched the bridge of my nose with a sigh, which was vastly becoming an annoying habit of mine recently.

"Well if what Carole and I have heard from him is true then I think you have some major explaining to do here, kiddo" he said after a pause.

"What has he told you? I assure you it's utter nonsense, he just walked past Blaine and I and jumped to ridiculous conclusions and suggested some crazy things and refuses to listen to my explanations!"

"Well, the more I hear about this Blaine kid from both of you, the less I'm starting to like him. He doesn't sound like good news, Kurt" I heard the disapproval in my father's voice, and became instantly annoyed, if this were Carole, then she'd understand completely.

"That's not true at all, Dad, you haven't even met h-"

"Precisely, I haven't even met him, Kurt, yet I keep asking you to bring him round for dinner one night, you keep coming up with excuses and I keep hearing these things from Finn and it's getting harder to stop believing that you're hiding something from me"

I froze on the spot, my stomach sinking and words refusing to leave my mouth. I'm sure my father could just hear incoherent splutters which didn't help me explain my situation _at all_, in fact, it probably made it seem worse, like I _was_ hiding something. (Which I was, of course, but he didn't need to know)

"I told you that Blaine isn't good with people Dad, I-I don't know what more you want me to say, I don't really feel comfortable having him around the house yet, I think it's a little too early for that"

"But it isn't too early for you to go around to his?" Burt questioned and I fell silent, eventually hearing a crackling sigh from the other end of the line.

"It's gotten to the point where I just need to meet him for myself now, Kurt, so if you wish to continue dating this kid or whatever it is that is going on between you, then you will invite him round for Friday night dinner this week." He stated finally, butting back in when I attempted to speak. "I don't care if he and Finn don't get along, I'm sure that they can put their differences aside for that night, they should both be respectable young men by now, and able to handle a small dispute between friends"

_Oh Dad._ I nearly smiled fondly at how un-informed he really was, but the actual _realness_ of this whole conversation began to sink in. Blaine would be coming round to my house. _Demon _Blaine. My _boyfriend_ Blaine. Blaine, whom had no control whatsoever over his emotions or his anger or his thirst for human souls. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

Blaine and I had decided that there would be a safe period of time _after_ Blaine had endured the first half of his 'control training' they had named it, as to where it would be a suitable time for Blaine to meet Kurt's family, when he'd know the basics of controlling himself and wouldn't feel as nervous or exposed or _dangerous_ as he was now.

I knew from the sincerity in my father's voice that this was not to be escaped, and the only way I _could_ escape it would be to break up with Blaine and be forced to 'lose contact' with him, forbidden to see him. I could never even _think_ about doing that.

The silence had been long, and I let out a final resolute sigh, pressing my ear closer to the speaker. "Fine, okay, I'll bring him to dinner on Friday" I said in a small voice. Knowing how much trouble this would bring was only the start. I was going to be bringing a potential death threat into my house hold, who could potentially snap at any split-second and murder my entire family _including_ me.

"Great, we'll discuss this more when you're home then. Make sure you're home for dinner at 6, kiddo" Burt said finally, and hung up. I let my head loll back, dreading the fact that I had to go back in there to Blaine's huge puppy dog eyes and watch them either turn frantic and worrying or fierce and angered by the fact that we would have to endure the 'meeting the parents' act two months earlier than we'd planned, and with so little self control, Blaine was likely to snap.

I held open the door, letting a lady with a pram pass through before returning to my seat opposite Blaine, not having a clue how to put this into words, or what the hell Blaine's reaction would be...

**XOXO**

**A/N: I would like to apologise, firstly, for taking so very long to update, although I admit that it wasn't in my power or indeed my fault. I have had some extremely troubling personal issues recently, which I wish to remain personal so I won't share them on here. But these issues caused me to be hospitalised on and off for just under the past two months. I really hope that you can try to understand, that this is the reason that I haven't been able to/haven't had the motivation to write this next chapter, I know I haven't offered much of an explanation, but I really don't want to broadcast my life or personal issues on here.**

So anyway, hopefully I can set up a specific day soon that I will be updating, at the moment, I'm verging on every two Sundays, so a Sunday a fortnight-does that make sense? Let me know if you think this would be suitable...If I end up finishing the chapter before then, then I will post it, but if it's afterwards, because things get bad again, then I sincerely apologise and will try my hardest not to disappoint you guys too much again.  
Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm sorry for the long authors note, I just thought you guys deserved a proper(ish) explanation. So there it is. Thank you _**so**_** much.**

Love, Ell.

**P.S. If you spotted any grammatical errors in this chapter could you let me know or possibly ignore them? I was extremely tired and stressed when writing this so I admit I may have overlooked basic English in favour for sleep -_-**


End file.
